Sakura Cardcaptor: La llave de la vida
by MarKinomoto
Summary: Los personajes contenidos en esta historia pertenecientes al manga y anime Cardcaptor Sakura/Sakura Cardcaptor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP; el resto de los personajes mencionados a lo largo del relato son producto de mi imaginación al igual que la trama y argumento de este fanfic.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

La habitación era iluminada débilmente sólo por dos velas, los amplios estantes llenos de libros que adornaban las paredes se veían lúgubres ante la escasa luminosidad. Un leve sonido se escuchó a modo de llamado y después de un instante la puerta se abrió chirriando levemente.

-Señor, ¿ha decidido que hará?

-Aún no Stuart, aún no.

-Yo creo, mi señor. Que lo mejor sería intentar establecer relaciones con la muchacha. Ganar su confianza y luego…

-¿Luego atacarla por la espalda? Lo pensé, créeme que lo pensé pero no sé si me siento listo.

-Debe recordar las palabras de su padre, mi señor.

_"El amor sólo te llevará a la perdición, hijo"_ Recordó el joven automáticamente a la mención de su padre.

-Es cierto, mi padre nunca se equivocaba. Y ese siempre fue su lema, el amor sólo lleva a la perdición.

Tras unos segundos de silencio que parecían interminables para el expectante servidor, el aludido continuó con palabras llenas de decisión.

-Stuart, por favor dispón las cosas para viajar en los próximos días, cuanto antes mejor y prepara los trámites para ingresar al mismo curso que ella.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se esbozó en los labios del fiel servidor.

-Como ordene, mi señor.- _Será un placer_, pensó.

Ajeno a las intenciones de su ayudante, él pensaba fríamente cómo llevaría a cabo su sus planes e imaginando todas las cosas de las que sería capaz en cuanto tuviera en sus manos la llave de la vida como él llamaba al mágico báculo que deseaba.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Pétalos de cerezo caían del cielo constantemente y una silueta se dibujaba a lo lejos, parecía cercana pero a la vez inalcanzable. Intentó correr hacia donde se encontraba, llena de la necesidad de saber quién era el dueño de esa figura, esperando, deseando que fuera quien ella creía. Corrió, corrió hasta que sus piernas fallaron y aún así nunca logró acercarse a la figura._¿Por qué? _Se lamentaba_ ¿Por qué no vienes por mí si me prometiste que lo harías?_

-Sakura, Sakura… ¡SAKURA!- gritó el pequeño ser. – ¡Sakura despierta o llegarás tarde! ¡De nuevo!

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Qué hora es? ¡Ay por dios, ni siquiera tendré tiempo de desayunar!- gritó la chica adormilada. –Oh no, oh no debo apresurarme no puedo llegar tarde, no hoy!

Dicho esto, la adorable joven de ojos verdes saltó de la cama y comenzó a correr por la habitación haciendo todo lo posible por vestirse y peinarse en el menor tiempo posible. Suerte que aún llevaba el pelo con el mismo corte de hace tantos años sólo que con el cabello un poco más largo y cayendo como una cascada hasta cubrir sus hombros, lo cual le hacía fácil y simple peinarse, aunque había dejado de usar sus dos características colitas a los costados. Una vez preparada, se dispuso a salir.

- ¡Nos vemos más tarde!- dijo mientras dejaba una bolsa llena de dulces sobre su escritorio. –Kero, por favor cómelos con cuidado y haz que te duren hasta que yo regrese. Que no se repita lo del otro día.

-Esta bien, esta bien. ¡Ahora muévete Sakura, o llegarás tarde a tu primer día!

-¡Si!

Salió tan rápida como una bala de su casa y se subió a su coche en menos de un minuto, era una lástima que no hubiera podido desayunar pero se lo merecía por haberse quedado dormida. En días como estos no negaba que extrañaba tener a su padre en la cocina esperándolo sonriente y con un delicioso desayuno, e incluso llegaba a extrañar ver a su hermano tomando su desayuno frente a ella siempre dispuesto a molestarla y decirle que era un monstruo.

_Pero debo dejar de pensar así, ahora sólo somos Kero y yo y sería escandaloso poner a Kero en la cocina para que prepare el desayuno_; pensó. _Pero que descuidada soy, Sebastian vendrá a instalarse en casa en unos días, ya no seremos sólo Kero y yo y además tendré que empezar a dejar de quedarme dormida._

Todo eso, cruzaba por la cabeza de la joven que conducía rápidamente para no llegar tarde a su primer día en segundo año en el Hattori Tokyo Institute. Un prestigioso instituto universitario en el ámbito de los artes culinarios.

Aunque durante su infancia Sakura no había sido la mejor cocinera de todas, con el tiempo quiso hacer de la cocina su oficio y llegar a ser una gran maestra de la repostería y las artes culinarias. Fujitaka, su padre, siempre la había apoyado y había sido un gran maestro para ella dado a su exquisita habilidad en la cocina. Pero ahora que se había independizado y había decidido que ésta sería su vocación, intentaba poner todo su esfuerzo en la universidad para no fracasar. Su pequeño sueño era montar una lujosa pero modesta cafetería que resultara acogedora para todos los que fueran a ella, y donde se vendieran las más ricas delicias reposteras. No era un sueño realmente ambicioso como aquellos que querían ser multimillonarios y famosos, ella lo sabía muy bien, pero era lo que más le gustaba y quería cumplirlo. Era algo muy distinto a lo que deseaba Sebastian. Su actual novio de nacionalidad europea y con quien estaba a punto de empezar a convivir. Él deseaba ser un exitoso hombre de negocios y para ello estudiaba la carrera de administración de empresas en el Tokyo Business School, una universidad privada muy cercana a la suya, junto a su adorada amiga Tomoyo Daidouji. De hecho, era gracias a Tomoyo que ella y Sebastian se conocían.

Llegó al campus universitario justo a tiempo para ver al hombre que invadía sus pensamientos marcharse lentamente en dirección a su respectiva universidad. Bajó de su auto a toda prisa e intentó alcanzarlo.

-¡Espera!- gritó mientras corría.- Lo siento mucho, Sebastian, me quedé dormida y ni siquiera pude desayunar para poder llegar a tiempo.

-Mi querida Sakura, mírate como estas ni siquiera puedes respirar, hazlo profundamente o te dará un ataque.

-Es…esta bien. -respondió ella aún jadeante. -Lo siento mucho, te hice esperar y ahora llegarás tarde a tus clases.

-No me importa llegar tarde si con eso puedo tener el placer de verte antes de comenzar mi día, querida Sakura.- sonrió amablemente el adorable chico

La aludida no pudo evitarlo y se ruborizó, lo cual provocó una sonora risa por parte de su novio.

- Sakura, eres tan adorable como siempre. Ruborizarte es una de las cosas más tiernas que haces.

-Oh basta Sebastian, deja de bromear siempre te ríes cuando me pasa. Será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos aún más tarde y…

No pudo completar su frase ya que fue acallada por un suave beso en sus labios.

-Si llegar tarde es lo que te preocupa, podrías hacer un poco de lo tuyo y listo. Aunque lo ideal sería que empezaras por levantarte más temprano.- le susurró al oído Sebastian.

-¡No voy a usar magia para esto! -replicó Sakura intentando parecer seria, pero sin muchos resultados. -Mejor vámonos y listo, nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego, mi bella dama. -le respondió él haciendo un saludo de reverencia con todo el aspecto serio de un lord inglés del que fue capaz.

Sakura no pudo más que contener la risa y echó a correr hacia el Instituto para no perder más tiempo. Eso era lo que le gustaba mucho de Sebastian, su sentido del humor y su ternura aunque a pesar de todo a él no le gustaba demostrar mucha ternura. Además de la forma en la que él la aceptaba, Sebastian sabía que ella tenía magia pero no se había inmutado cuando ella se lo confesó e incluso había insistido en conocer al pequeño Kerberos cuando ella le contó todo. Aunque claro, eso aún no había pasado. Siempre por un motivo u otro, no le había podido presentar a Kero pero ahora que vivirían juntos ya era un hecho que se conocerían.

Sin embargo, nunca podía evitar sentirse mal. Ellos eran novios desde hace dos años, ambos se habían conocido cuando empezaron sus respectivas carreras universitarias a los 18 años en el caso de ella, y a los 19 en el de él. Pero desde que habían empezado su relación nunca había sentido el mismo amor inmenso en su corazón por el que era capaz de todo que había sentido con su primer amor. Shaoran.

Sin embargo, su padre le había dicho una vez que quizás eso era como un mecanismo de defensa. Su corazón no se permitía amar de la misma forma de nuevo, por temor a vivir la misma traición que había sufrido con Shaoran. En absoluto ella ya no pensaba en él y todos los días se decía que no quería volver a verlo, pero se sentía ligeramente culpable al no poder amar a Sebastian de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Shaoran.

Y no podía negar que, aunque se opusiera profundamente a la idea de volver a verlo, aún pensaba en él en ocasiones. _¿Qué estará haciendo Shaoran ahora? _Pensó, involuntariamente.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

El sol brillaba débilmente mientras se ocultaba en las nubes del atardecer y él joven galeno lo admiraba pensativamente.

-Señor Li…

Interrumpió una grave voz el hilo sus pensamientos, cuando se volteó no pudo más que confirmar lo que sabía. Que era su apreciado Wei quien le llamaba.

- Si Wei, dime.

-Mi señora Ieran desea verlo, señor.

-Si, está bien, enseguida voy Wei.

Dicho esto, el aludido asintió en silencio y se retiró. Suspirando Shaoran decidió dejar su despacho y alejarse de aquella ventana que le mostraba la majestuosidad de la naturaleza y que sólo le traía pensamientos confusos.

Aunque ahora era un fuerte y decidido joven de 20 años, no podía evitar volverse melancólico cuando el sol se ponía y le traía tan bella vista. _Es absurdo, debo dejar de pensar en estupideces y concentrarme en mis obligaciones, son lo primero. _Se dijo mientras se dirigía al despacho de su madre.

-Madre, con permiso. -dijo con actitud sumamente seria cuando llegó.

-Adelante Shaoran, debemos hablar de asuntos de suma importancia y que pueden llegar a ser algo preocupantes para todos.

-¿Preocupantes? ¿Madre, qué sucede? -respondió con auténtica preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. Si bien ahora era el cabeza del clan Li, y era respetado por todos, tanto familia como clanes vecinos o integrantes del Consejo de Magia Oriental. Una importante organización de magia encargada de preservar el secreto de la existencia del poder mágico.

Eso no lo habilitaba a saber todo sobre todo. Ante su negativa a integrar el Consejo, su madre había asumido un puesto provisorio, que más bien ocupaba con el objetivo de estar informada explícitamente de las decisiones que se tomaban. Y gracias a ella, se enteraba de cosas de gran importancia que no eran comunicadas a todos los clanes mágicos existentes y que se mantenían en absoluto secreto a no ser que se dispusiera lo contrario.

-Algo extraño ha estado sucediendo en los últimos días, los maestros de magia y el jefe de la sede en Japón del Consejo han sentido fugaces pero fuertes presencias de magia oscura en sus alrededores. Descartan la idea de una tentativa de ataque a la sede ya que en Japón la magia no tiene la misma connotación que tiene en China y por lo tanto no creen que alguien quiera atacarlos.

-En pocas palabras, creen que la magia allí no es tomada en serio y que nadie se atrevería a atacar su prestigiosa sede.

Una dura mirada de reprobación fue lo único que recibió como respuesta el joven jefe del clan ante su comentario.

-Como te decía, Shaoran, a pesar de que el Consejo no cree que alguien tenga la osadía de atacarlos quieren investigar en profundidad sobre el tema. En la última reunión que se celebró, se habló sobre el tema y se pidió la ayuda de voluntarios capacitados en los clanes para encargarse de la misión de viajar a Japón a investigar bajo las estrictas normas de preservar el secreto de la magia y no hacer manifestaciones públicas.

El jefe del clan Zhao se ofreció voluntariamente y como ese clan ha rivalizado desde hace años con el nuestro no pude más que aceptar el ofrecimiento que, acto seguido, hizo el Jefe del Consejo para unir al clan Li a la investigación.-

Shaoran por su parte, no se sorprendía de lo que su madre decía. Conocía bien al Jefe del Consejo actual, un señor de elevada edad destacado entre los suyos por su gran sabiduría. Sin embargo, el viejo Jiabao Xie, también disfrutaba de la rivalidad entre los clanes y le gustaba ponerlos a prueba. Sin duda era esa la razón de su ofrecimiento, que su honrada madre en razón del orgullo no pudo negar.

-Pretende que yo viaje a Japón cuando usted fue quien aceptó el ofrecimiento, ¿o por qué me da esta información con tanto detalle? Normalmente no suele ser tan explícita, madre.

-En efecto, Shaoran. Como jefe del clan Li es tu deber, además no olvides que eres uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de estos tiempos aunque te niegues a asumir funciones en el Consejo de Magia Oriental. Y por si aún te quedan dudas acerca de la cuestión, te recuerdo que nuestro clan es uno de los más poderosos de China, integrado por descendientes del mago Clow Reed y como tal, es necesario conservar una reputación. En definitiva, partirás mañana mismo si es posible.

-Como ordene madre. -replicó seriamente el aludido.- Si me lo permite, me retiro. Tengo que gestionar los trámites de mi repentino viaje y hacer los preparativos necesarios.

-Te alojarás en Tokyo, Shaoran. La sede japonesa ha dispuesto todo, una casa, un vehículo, en fin lo necesario para que te muevas tranquilamente por la ciudad.

-¿Qué pasará con Yugo Zhao? ¿Dónde se alojará y que hará allí? Considero innecesario que dos personas busquen lo mismo en el mismo sitio.

-En efecto, el jefe del clan Zhao cumplirá sus funciones en la ciudad de Yokohama donde también se han sentido las mismas presencias de magia oscura.

-Me alegra saber que no compartiré ámbitos con ese sujeto. Quien es todo menos una persona "amigable"

Silencio fue la única respuesta de la majestuosa dama. Ante eso, el joven se dispuso a salir sin embargo su madre le dio una última instrucción.

-En esta ocasión, partirás sólo. Es tu deber ocuparte personalmente de la situación y sin intermediarios innecesarios.

-Eso quiere decir que Wei no me acompañará. -dijo el aludido, más que como una pregunta dándolo por hecho.

-En efecto. -fue la única respuesta de la señora Li.

Terminada la larga charla, de hecho una de las más largas que tenía con su madre desde hace días o quizás meses, el joven chino se dispuso a preparar todo para su largo viaje. Porque algo en su corazón le decía que sería largo. _Esta extraña sensación, este malestar que siento, no puede ser indicio de nada bueno. _Pensó.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

-¡Sakura! ¿¡Sakura, te encuentras bien!? –Preguntó alarmada la joven estudiante administrativa.- ¡Por dios, responde!

-E…estoy bien, Tomoyo. –respondió la aludida de manera confusa-.

-Por dios Sakura, me diste un susto de muerte.

-Lo siento, es que… no sé qué me sucedió. Simplemente mi vista se nubló y ya no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba parada.

Contestó la joven aún tambaleante, pues acababa de desmayarse en plena calle.

-Creo, que lo mejor será que vayas a casa. Llamaré a Sebastian para que venga por ti, estás muy pálida. Es gracioso, pero me recuerda a cuando transformabas las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura. –agregó Tomoyo sin poder evitar contener una risita.

-Ni que lo digas. Incluso me siento así, tan débil. –reflexionó la joven de ojos verdes, aunque sin evitar esbozar una sonrisa. –Pero, no le hables a Sebastian sobre esto. Temo, que lo preocuparía y…no, lo mejor será no hablarle ahora. No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Sólo fue una descompensación.

La hermosa estudiante de ojos azules, que conocía a su amiga desde tanto tiempo atrás dudó._¿Acaso hay problemas con Sebastian? ¿Por qué ha estado tan "apagada" Sakura? ¿Será por la convivencia?_ Miles de preguntas surgían en su cabeza, sin embargo no creyó oportuno atacar a preguntas a su mejor amiga. Tomoyo sabía, que si algo pasaba Sakura se lo confiaría sin presiones. Además Sebastian también era buen amigo de ella, compartían todos sus cursos ya que ambos estudiaban en el área de Administración empresarial. Por supuesto, Tomoyo lo hacía para poder administrar correctamente el negocio de su madre en cuando fuera oportuno aunque si era sincera consigo misma, aquello no le hacía gran alusión.

-Esta bien, Sakura. –le respondió a su adorada amiga.- Pero por favor, si te sientes así no te esfuerces mucho.

-Claro, ¡haré lo que usted diga señorita Daidouji!

Tomoyo no pudo contener la risa, pero cuando estaba a punto de acotar algo su celular sonó y debió abandonar a su amiga, dejando a esta en un estado muy pensativo.

_¿Qué será lo que me sucede?_ Se preguntaba a sí misma _¿Por qué últimamente me siento así, tan débil? Sólo me pasa desde que Sebastian y yo convivimos, sin embargo… sin embargo… Oh, por favor que tonterías piensas, Sakura. _Se reprochó así misma por intentar asociar su debilidad con la llegada de su novio a su hogar. _Todo esto es obra de Kero, que desde que Sebastian llegó el no hace más que decir que no le gusta "ese sujeto"_

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? –interrumpió un hombre mayor, con auténtica preocupación en su semblante.

-Oh, no se preocupe me encuentro perfectamente señor. Gracias por su preocupación.

-Me alegra saberlo, señorita Kinom…

-¿Disculpe? –preguntó una muy confundida Sakura, _¿acaso este hombre me conoce?_-

-Mis disculpas señorita, mi avejentado cerebro casi la llama Kinomira. Es que ése es el nombre de mi asistente y justamente vengo de hablar con ella. –sonrió amablemente el galeno.

-No se preocupe, está bien.

-Bueno, con su permiso señorita.

La joven respondió con una sonrisa, mientras el alto hombre de cabello plateado y ojos marrones se alejaba maldiciéndose a sí mismo. _Estúpido, soy un viejo estúpido, casi me delato de la forma más estúpida que puede haber. ¡Estúpido!_

Ajeno a todo, una pequeña figura con la forma de un adorable muñeco de felpa, flotaba dando vueltas a la habitación de su dueña mientras su carita mostraba un semblante inquieto.

_¿Qué es este poder tan…maligno? Lo peor es que se siente muy cerca, y me debilita día a día. Yue… si tan solo estuvieras aquí. _Pensó con preocupación.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Sombras oscuras danzaban por la habitación, el silencio y la oscuridad predominaban y aun así se podían vislumbrar fácilmente unas oscuras sombras danzando en la habitación del pequeño apartamento. Danzaban de forma enloquecida alrededor de una persona. Un hombre que recitaba conjuros ininteligibles a medida que grandes ondas de poder parecían emanar de él. La concentración reflejada en su rostro era tal, que cualquiera que lo viera no se atrevería a distorsionar la belleza de sus facciones llamando su atención. El cabello negro azulado del joven ondulaba notoriamente y parecía formar un haz de luz que rodeaba su cabeza. Sus ojos azules, descansaban detrás de sus pálidas pupilas mientras sus seductores y característicos labios seguían recitando sin cesar aquellos conjuros tan antiguos.

En ese preciso momento, un alto señor de aspecto senil ingresaba al apartamento sin hacer el menor ruido temiendo interrumpir la concentración de su señor. Sabía que él llevaría a cabo una importante misión para el cumplimiento de sus fines, y lo que menos deseaba era molestarlo. Así que avanzó con paso felino por el lugar, sin hacer el menor ruido, y se sentó con paciencia en el costoso sofá de su señor para esperar a que éste terminara con su conjuro.

Mientras tanto el joven de cabello azulado estaba en el punto máximo de su conjuro, intentando irrumpir en los sueños de su víctima. No podía evitar sonreír con satisfacción, pues lo había logrado.

La oscuridad reinaba allí, pero una luz débil se divisaba a lo lejos. Avanzó con paso solemne hasta encontrarse de frente con el origen de la misma, allí estaba la muchacha acurrucada en la oscuridad sin hacer otra cosa que lamentarse y llorar débilmente. Él se encontraba bajo la seguridad de una capucha, previniendo con ella que nada fuera de lo común ocurriera y su identidad fuera descubierta.

-Pequeña, debes rendirte.

-¿Rendirme? ¿Por qué? No quiero, no quiero perderlo. –sollozaba la joven

-Será lo mejor, confía en mí. Entrégame lo que quiero y nada peor le ocurrirá.

-Pero si lo hago, él…él morirá. ¡Y NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO QUE ESO PASE!

Al decir esto, la triste muchacha alzó su mirada la cual reflejaba un profundo dolor, intentó ver la cara de su acompañante pero lo único que logró fue ver la sombra de una sonrisa maliciosa oculta bajo una gran capucha. Sin embargo…

-Yo, creo que te conozco. ¿Quién eres? –le preguntó al encapuchado, y lo único que tuvo como respuesta fue el rompimiento de mil cristales que saltaron a su alrededor hiriendo su rostro, sus brazos y sus pies descalzos.

-BASTAAA. –gritaba en esos momentos una adorable joven de ojos verdes mientras se retorcía en su lecho.

-Sakuraa, Sakurita ¿qué pasa? –preguntó su guardián de ojos dorados, quién se había despertado con su adolorido grito.

-Nada Kero, fue solo un sueño…no es nada, ya lo olvidé.

-Sakura, ¿o habrá sido un sueño premonitorio?

-No lo creo. –le tranquilizó. –Dudo mucho que lo haya sido, de seguro solo fue un sueño sin sentido producto de mi tonta imaginación. Ahora vuelve a dormir que yo haré lo mismo.

El pequeño ser había dudado, pero ante la insistencia de su dueña no le había quedado más que ceder. Él no ignoraba que algo no andaba bien, tanto Sakura como él se sentía débiles desde hace días y eso quería decir que algo pasaba con Sakura y de seguro también con su magia. Lo mejor sería intentar hablar con Eriol, de seguro él sabría aconsejarlo y no sería necesario preocupar a Sakura, puesto que ella no se enteraría.

-¡DEMONIOS! –bufaba el joven de cabello azulado en ese instante, mientras se sentaba en su sillón predilecto en un apartamento no muy lejos del de Sakura. -¿Cómo pudo "reconocerme" a pesar de todo? Quizás su magia sigue siendo fuerte, aunque creería que eso es imposible si no la conociera tan bien.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

-¡Esto me desespera cada día más y más! –protestaba un malhumorado joven chino en su habitación. –No puede ser que tenga que perder el tiempo de esta forma, Zhao se puede ocupar tranquilamente de este asunto. Todo el mundo sabe que está capacitado para un trabajo tan simple como este. Tengo deberes demasiado importantes en mi clan como para abandonarlos por esto. Ni siquiera hay indicios claros para investigar correctamente, sólo fugaces destellos de magia oscura que son prácticamente imperceptibles. Ni mi tablero sirve de mucho en esto.

Comentaba telefónicamente un muy apuesto hombre de 20 años. Una prima que era conocida por ser tan afectuosa, así es, Meiling Li.

-Shaoran, sé que te apena un poco estar en Japón y también creo que sé por qué. –la sonora risa de Meiling hacía estruendo en el teléfono. –Pero debes ignorar tu pasado y vivir el presente, eres un joven con muchas obligaciones. ¡Incluso creo que eres el único en el mundo con tantas obligaciones y con sólo 20 años!

-Meiling no exageres…

-Y tú no me interrumpas cuando hablo. –le reprochó. –Además bien sabes que es cierto, aunque no hayas aceptado el cargo ofrecido en el Consejo, tienes muchísimas obligaciones en el clan. ¡Y eso no es nada fácil, bien lo sabes! Lo mejor será que tomes las cosas allí con paciencia, ¡mientras más calmado y concentrado estés más rápido hallarás a la persona que invoca tan terrible magia y solucionarás las cosas!

-Lo sé, es solo que desde que estoy aquí me siento muy raro, tengo una especie de presentimiento de que algo grande va a suceder. Y no te niego que además, hay ocasiones en las que esa magia se siente y me eriza la piel.

Al otro lado de la línea una dulce Meiling sonreía satisfecha, después de horas de charla había logrado que su adorado primo le comunicara sus inquietudes. Estaba orgullosa de la relación que tenía con Shaoran, cuando ella había comprendido que ya no tenía oportunidades con él y que simplemente serían primos la relación entre ambos había ido creciendo poco a poco.

Ante el alivio de sentir que ya no era su amor platónico y que su obsesión por tirársele encima había terminado, él fue abriendo poco a poco su corazón y con el tiempo establecieron una gran amistad. Pues su felicidad más grande era saber que ella era la única mujer en la que él confiaba plenamente y podía descargarse de sus problemas. Aunque a veces no lo hacía sin antes poner muchos rodeos, como ahora.

-Creo que lo mejor será que andes con cuidado Shaoran, lo último que queremos es que tengas graves problemas allí. Si bien eres un hechicero poderoso, y estoy muy orgullosa de eso, la magia oscura es algo serio con lo que tratar. Además si algo te pasara, si algo te pasara…

-Lo sé, el clan alborotaría

-¡Exacto! –contestó la chica aprovechando el desvío del tema, pues lo que iba a decir más bien era otra cosa. –No olvides que aún no tienes descendientes, y justamente ayer tía Ieran me dijo que cuando vuelvas de tu misión será hora de que busques a alguien con quien sentar cabeza. No quiere que cumplas 21 años y aún sigas soltero. Creo que teme que te transformes en un solterón. –rió Meiling.

-Mi madre sólo lo hace por las tradiciones, Meiling. Y también para asegurar el futuro del clan. –explicó él, suspirando con pesar. –Igualmente, no quiero casarme aún. Creo que para tal cosa necesito primero amar a quien será mi compañera de vida, y aún no me he enamorado de nadie.

-Shaoran, creo que la única vez en la que haz estado realmente enamorado fue…

-No es necesario hablar sobre eso, eso es pasado y como dices, debo vivir el presente. No se puede vivir del pasado, ¿no? Cuando mi misión en Tokyo termine, hablaré con mi madre sobre esto, y si es necesario… si es necesario, deberé desposarme con quien disponga mi madre.

-¡Pero Shaoran!

-Es todo Meiling, debo comenzar mi día. Hablaremos luego. Adiós.

Y dicho esto, había cortado la comunicación sin posibilidad de darle a su prima la oportunidad para protestar por sus decisiones. No le agradaba hablar sobre el tema y sólo le ocasionaba distracciones y en estos momentos era lo que menos quería. Debía concentrarse tal y como su prima le había aconsejado, mientras más rápido terminara con todo más rápido podría seguir con sus obligaciones respecto del clan Li.

Desayunó ligeramente y salió de la gran mansión que se le había brindado como lugar donde vivir. Tal vez decir que era una mansión era algo exagerado, pero sin duda era una casa demasiado grande para ser habitada sólo por una persona, que además casi nunca estaba en casa.

Su "mansión" se situaba en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de la zona universitaria. A veces esto le ocasionaba disgustos porque la gran concentración de estudiantes, y consecuentemente sus auras, le dificultaba la búsqueda de presencias en particular.

Como en este momento, eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana y sin embargo la gran cantidad de estudiantes era visible. Lo abrumaba la idea de tener que pasar por esa zona, siempre recibía exageradas miradas por parte de las estudiantes e incluso algunas más osadas simulaban caerse o dejar caer algo frente a él para recibir su ayuda debido al gran atractivo físico que poseía. Por eso esta vez decidió ahorrarse esas embarazosas situaciones que aún lograban ruborizarlo muy levemente, y tomó un atajo. Mismo atajo que en ocasiones utilizaban los estudiantes acostumbrados a hechos que los hacían llegar tarde a sus clases. Como quedarse dormidos…

En ese mismo instante, una joven de ojos verdes corría a toda prisa por la calle rogando que no fuera demasiado tarde para llegar a sus clases. _Tendría que haber aceptado la propuesta de Sebastian, y haberle dicho que si me pasara a buscar. _Pensaba en ese momento.

Ciertamente, su joven enamorado no había pasado la noche en casa con la excusa de que se quedaría a dormir en la casa de un amigo ya que tenían mucho trabajo que hacer. Y ella, de alguna manera se había sentido aliviada últimamente sentía un ambiente algo tenso en la casa a pesar de que sabía que no era problema ni de ella ni de Sebastian. Su galante novio era tan dedicado con ella como siempre, y aunque algunas veces la situación entre ambos se había tornado algo_apasionada _entre ambos, él había sabido entender perfectamente que ella aún no estaba lista para ese gran paso. _Es mi culpa, soy tan… penosa. Llevamos tanto tiempo juntos y aún no me siento lista, no me extrañaría si él…si él simplemente satisficiera sus necesidades con otras. _Pensaba la joven. _Pero no, él no es así es todo un caballero y me entiende, además Tomoyo dice que si me ama me esperará._

-Los hombres ciertamente son muy conscientes de sus necesidades físicas, Sakura. Sin embargo creo que si él en verdad te ama, como creo que así es, será paciente contigo. Así como tampoco buscará otras mujeres para saciarse. –le había dicho su amiga cuando ella le había comunicado sus inquietudes.

_Sin embargo, por qué no siento la confianza suficiente para poder estar con él de esa forma, ¿qué es lo que me sucede?_

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos se hallaba la antigua cardcaptor que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba cruzando la calle y un auto se dirigía hacia ella.

-¡CUIDADO! –gritó una voz masculina.

Luego todo sucedió muy rápido para Sakura, sólo escuchó el chirrido de las ruedas del auto contra el asfalto, aquel grito desesperado de un muchacho y su cuerpo siendo empujado velozmente.

Sentía un dolor agudo en su brazo izquierdo, en verdad dolía tanto que quería gritar y sin embargo no podía.

-¿¡Te encuentras bien!? –preguntó un joven alarmado. -¡Por favor responde!

Había insistido al ver que la joven no le contestaba y que además se hallaba en lo que parecía ser un estado de semi-inconsciencia. Pero al tenerla tan cerca de él, sentía su corazón palpitar muy fuerte y tenía un auténtico miedo de que a la joven le ocurriera algo realmente grave. Miró hacia la calle en busca del causante de lo ocurrido, esperando ver a un conductor preocupado y ofreciéndose a llamar a emergencias, sin embargo no había nadie. La calle se encontraba desierta y, aunque parecía increíble, no había ni siquiera algún peatón curioso.

-Por favor, despierta. –murmuró a la muchacha que seguía en sus brazos. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que aún estaban en el suelo y que podría venir otro auto embistiéndolos sin mucho esfuerzo.

En la desesperación por ver el pronto accidente de la chica, que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reaccionar y estaba a punto de ser embestida, él había corrido con todas sus fuerzas y la había empujado fuera del camino del vehículo provocando que ambos cayeran al asfalto con un sonoro golpe. _Sólo espero que ella esté bien, _pensaba preocupado y con algo de enfado. _¿Qué fue esto? Una persona normal se habría detenido a constatar que no hubiera ocurrido algo grave, sin embargo quien quiera que fuera que iba tras ese volante, no tuvo la menor intención de detenerse_.

Todo esto pasaba por su cabeza, mientras se paraba y recogía con suavidad a la joven a sus pies._Es muy hermosa, _no pudo evitar pensar. Sin embargo en el mismo momento en que la tomó en sus brazos, se dio cuenta de algo que antes no había notado. En su pecho, brillaba tenuemente una pequeña estrella negra. _Esta marca… ¡no puede ser! _Pensó con el pánico reflejado en sus ojos.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

-¡Maldición Stuart! ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!, ¿quién demonios era ese sujeto y qué hacía allí? ¡Se suponía que gracias al sello, todos los transeúntes se mantendrían alejados inconscientemente para que nada fuera de lo normal ocurriera y se llevara a cabo mi cometido!

-Señor, ¿el hechizo no funcionó?

-No seas idiota, deja de preguntar cosas obvias. ¿Crees que si hubiera funcionado estaría así de alterado?

-Lo siento señor, pero cálmese. Recuerde que al menos ha logrado sellarla con la maldición. Morirá en cuanto la maldición se complete, y con su muerte usted obtendrá su poder, el cual es tan fuerte que ha llegado superar a la mismísima reencarnación del gran Clow.

-Si, si, si. Ya sé todas esas estupideces, no necesito que me lo recuerdes todo el tiempo. ¡Recuerda tú lugar!

-Lo siento mi señor.

-A propósito, aún no me haz dicho qué es lo que hacías en mi apartamento ayer por la noche.

-Tenía la esperanza de verlo allí mi señor, llámelo una corazonada. Deseaba saber si había avances en la situación y bueno, con la visita de anoche pude comprobarlo por mí mismo. Por eso no quise molestarlo con mis preguntas.

-Está bien, Stuart. Ya no importa. Lo que ahora importa, es saber quién diablos era ese estúpido sujeto que intervino en mis planes. En cuanto lo sepa, no me detendré hasta hacerlo arrepentirse de haber intervenido. Y lo mejor por ahora, será recurrir al "plan B"

-Al parecer su muñeca izquierda ha sufrido una fractura que se recuperará en algunos meses. Debido al fuerte golpe que recibió todavía se encuentra inconsciente en la habitación. Sin embargo… -añadió un preocupado médico del Hospital central del Consejo de Magia Oriental en Japón. –ha sido maldecida señor, y temo que por una magia muy oscura. Su vida acabará pronto si no se deshace esta maldición.

-¿Pronto? ¿Qué tan pronto? Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer para deshacer esa maldición, ¿no?

-Puesto que la maldición parece ser reciente y probablemente provocada con el accidente, según lo que usted deduce. No podremos saberlo con exactitud.

-Parece ser una maldición regresiva, pero no sé con exactitud cómo afectan al maldito este tipo de conjuros. –reflexionó el joven chino con preocupación.

-Señor Li, al ser usted miembro y jefe de un clan tan reconocido como el suyo y además del hecho que se encuentra en una misión del Consejo. Demás esta decirle, que la biblioteca central del Consejo se encuentra a su entera disposición en caso de que desee investigar sobre lo sucedido con la jovencita. Es claro que lo que sucedió no ha sido una casualidad del destino o una coincidencia.

-Un buen amigo mío solía decirme con frecuencia que en la vida no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable; doctor.

-Sabias palabras. En fin, ¿conoce a la señorita o por lo menos sabe su nombre? Sería agradable para ella sentirse en un lugar seguro. Puesto que puede despertar en algún estado de shock.

-No, no lo sé. Aunque me gustaría estar con ella en caso de que despertara. Lo dudo pero…quizás me haya visto antes del accidente y me recuerde.

-Está bien joven Li, la enfermera ya ha terminado de enyesar el brazo de la muchacha y, como le dije, ella aún no despierta. Por favor, acompáñenme. Lo guiaré a la habitación donde se encuentra.

_Tanta preocupación, y deseos de salvarla aún cuando no la conoce. Sin duda el señor Li, es un joven admirable. _Pensaba el galeno mientras guiaba al chico en cuestión por los pasillos del gran hospital.

Mientras tanto, en la dirección del Hattori Tokyo Institute, una muy preocupada Tomoyo se reunía con la secretaria del director del reconocido instituto.

-En efecto señorita Daidouji, los superiores de segundo año nos informan que la señorita Kinomoto, hoy no ha asistido a clases y tampoco se ha reportado enferma.

-Esta bien, señorita Hanajima. Muchas gracias por la información y lamento si le causé algún contratiempo.

-No es molestia señorita y por favor envíele saludos a su madre de mi parte. –había sonreído la dulce secretaria que conocía personalmente a Sonomi, debido a los contactos de su madre.

-Lo haré con gusto, Hanajima.

Dicho esto, la joven de ojos azules se marchó de la oficina con absoluta preocupación reflejada en su rostro. _¿Qué pudo haberle ocurrido a Sakura? _Se decía. _Ella no suele faltar a sus clases a no ser que se reporte enferma o por motivos personales, de los cuales siempre me informa. Además la llamo a su teléfono y no contesta, y por si fuera poco Sebastian tampoco ha asistido a clases. Espero que no les haya sucedido nada malo, pero lo mejor será ir a la casa de Sakura para ver como está. _


	8. Capitulo 7

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué caen pétalos de cerezo, y por qué son rojos…como la sangre? Esto es…la torre de Tokyo, sí estoy segura. Es como aquella vez, en el juicio final. ¿Pero, quién es él? Puedo verlo, está parado a mi derecha pero no me muestra su cara. Está herido, intento acercarme a él para ayudarlo y no puedo. Cuando me dispongo a dar un paso hacia él, de repente salta. ¡NOOO!_

-¡NO, NO VAYAS! –gritó Sakura al despertar e intentando sentarse en la cama, pero el agudo dolor de su muñeca la detuvo y ahogó un adolorido grito.

- Señorita, por favor cálmese. Se golpeó la muñeca y la tiene fracturada, eso le dolerá mucho.

- ¿Quién…quién eres? –había respondido la lesionada, atónita ante la proximidad de su joven acompañante. Es…demasiado atractivo, tanto que es perturbador mirarlo a los ojos. Había pensado ella, sin sospechar que por la mente de él pasaban pensamientos similares.

Definitivamente, es muy hermosa. Sus ojos verdes son como lagunas en las que podría ahogarme con felicidad. Pero qué cosas estoy pensando, debo dejar de ser tan estúpido.

-No sé si me recuerde, pero estaba con usted en el momento de su accidente.

-¿Accidente? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No recuerdo nada, fue muy extraño. Y por favor, no me trate de usted, es libre de tutearme. –añadió con una sonrisa. - ¿Dónde estoy?

-Entonces te pido lo mismo, te encuentras en un hospital. Casi fuiste atropellada y por suerte pude evitarlo. Por cierto, ¿como te llamas? Soy Li…

-Kinomot… oh lo siento mucho, te interrumpí. Que tonta soy.- la adorable chica que alguna vez fue cardcaptor no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se sentía con los sentimientos a flor de piel con este muchacho a su lado, y no entendía el por qué.

-No es problema, soy Li Shaoran. Es un gusto. –le sonrió él.

Pero al oír su nombre, ella sólo se quedó en silencio con la sorpresa brillando en sus profundos ojos verdes. Observó y observó a su acompañante, ¿puede ser posible que sea él? Tiene sus mismos ojos, aquellos ojos marrones tan penetrantes… Pensaba, aún sin poder creer lo que había oído.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?

-No, está bien. –respondió ella, pero desviando su mirada.

Ahora se sentía totalmente incómoda, lo que menos quería en el mundo era ver al niño que había roto su corazón con una promesa incumplida, y que ahora se había transformado en un muy atractivo joven de aspecto atlético y mirada encantadora. Se sentía vulnerable a su lado. Shaoran irradiaba cierto porte que lo hacía ver como un hombre importante o de negocios, a pesar de que él sólo estaba vestido de manera semi formal, y que la intimidaba. Después de todo, ¿qué era ella? Una mediocre estudiante universitaria que casi fue atropellada por su torpeza y distracción, y que de seguro le había ocasionado contratiempos por todo lo sucedido.

-Señorita, todavía espero a que me digas tu nombre.

El sonido de su voz la había sobresaltado, y cuando lo miró a los ojos no pudo hacer más que ruborizarse. ¡Que tonta soy! Es el colmo que ahora me ruborice ante él, ¿debería mentirle y decirle un nombre falso? Pero…pero veo preocupación en sus ojos, no sería justo además de todos los problemas que le causé.

-Soy…Kinomoto, Sakura.

La reacción Shaoran ante las palabras de ella fue de completa estupefacción.

-¿Sa…kura? ¿Sakura, eres tú?

Sin embargo, la joven de ojos verdes no hizo más que desviar su mirada.

Estoy frente a ella, no puede ser…después de tanto tiempo al fin puedo verla. No podía evitar pensar con satisfacción, el jefe del clan Li. Pero cuando la realidad lo golpeó, se espantó de una forma que incluso llegó a sorprenderle. ¡No puede ser, ha sido maldecida y su vida corre peligro!

-Sakura, escucha yo…

-Lo siento, pero debo irme. Hoy no fui a la universidad y tanto Tomoyo como Sebastian deben de estar preocupados por mi, no les he llamado y no quiero que en su preocupación se comuniquen con mi papá o mi hermano. Además esta Kero y…

-¿Qué? –Shaoran aún seguía atónito y no podía creerlo, ella le había interrumpido pero en verdad se veía muy nerviosa a su lado. Y aunque sabía el motivo, prefería no recordarlo. –Sakura, hay algo muy importante que necesitas saber. No es sobre el pasado, es sobre el presente. –había aclarado para evitar que ella volviera a interrumpirlo nerviosamente. –Quizás no es lo mejor que sea yo quien te lo diga, pero…Sakura, el accidente que tuviste en la mañana no fue casual fue provocado por un poderoso hechizo y…al parecer su objetivo era maldecirte.

Los ojos verdes brillaban entre lágrimas contenidas y la confusión. ¿Un poderoso hechizo? ¿Una maldición?

-¿De qué hablas Shao…quiero decir Li?

-Parece que alguien quiere hacerte daño, y han puesto una maldición en tu contra.

-¿Una maldición causada por un accidente de auto? Pero eso, no tiene mucho sentido. ¿No se supone que para maldecir a alguien tienes que saber su nombre, tener una pertenencia de esa persona y no sé qué más?

-Esa es la forma que hacen creer los fracasados que simulan ser practicantes de magia. Sin embargo hay infinidad de formas de maldecir a alguien y aunque nunca me especialicé en estudiarlo, el accidente fue una de ellas. La prueba está en tu pecho, el símbolo de la estrella maldita fue grabado con magia en el.

Sakura se miró a sí misma esperando encontrar alguna estrella brillante pero no halló nada

-No Sakura, tu no podrás verla. Sólo aquellos con magia lo podremos hacer. Lo preocupante es que esa estrella negra se irá haciendo más grande a medida que pase el tiempo, no puedo especificarte cuánto tiempo, pero te irá debilitando y cuando llegue el momento en el que una de las puntas toque el lugar de tu corazón…morirás, Sakura.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

En esos momentos, a menos de 50 kilómetros del Hospital Central del Consejo, un joven de cabello azulado y profundos ojos azules se reunía con el jefe del clan Zhao.

- Estimado señor Zhao, creo que le parecerá conveniente lo que le propongo. –le decía con convicción.

- No hay dudas de que su trato es conveniente para mí, pero sólo en lo personal. Debo pensar en mi clan antes de considerar su propuesta, señor Doyle.

- Con todo respeto señor, creo que esto es lo mejor tanto para mi como para usted. Y cuando me refiero a usted también me refiero a su clan. Piénselo de esta forma Yugo, si me permite tutearlo, su única tarea sería deshacerse de estos… individuos.

-Admito que tengo rencores hacia el señor Li y quisiera verlo sufrir, pero en cuanto a la otra señorita… ni siquiera la conozco y no veo por qué debería deshacerme por ella.

-Aquí es donde entra en cuestión la parte en común del trato. Mire, como puede ver ella me conoce y confía plenamente en mí. –le dijo el joven de ojos azules mientras entregaba una foto de ambos en el que él y la adorable Sakura estaban juntos. –Aunque ciertamente es más fácil atacar a alguien que confía plenamente en uno. Ahora se ha puesto en mi camino el desagradable señor Li, y no quisiera ponerme en riesgo con él puesto que sé muy bien de su gran poder como hechicero.

- ¿Planea usarme como títere para no resultar herido en sus jugadas, señor Doyle?

- No, por favor señor. No me malinterprete, es sólo que mis habilidades son insignificantes comparadas con las suyas. Además que usted ya conoce a Li, y sabe de lo que es capaz. Si yo me enfrentara a él nuestros planes fracasarían, además que él recibiría aún más prestigio por ser quien terminara con las "situaciones anormales" que se prestaron aquí en Japón.

-De sólo pensar que ese sujeto se llevara el crédito y le diera aún más prestigio a su estúpido clan, me enferma. Mi clan y yo, estamos hartos de permanecer bajo la sombra de los Li. Desde que hace años y años que ha sido así. Y ahora que soy el jefe, ¡esto va a terminar!

- Es por eso que le hago esta proposición, Yugo. Mi gente le ayudará a terminar tanto con Shaoran Li como con Sakura Kinomoto. Ella no le ocasionará grandes inconvenientes, puesto que ya la he maldecido y no le queda mucho tiempo de vida. Incluso, pienso que si usted lo autoriza se puede comenzar con el plan ahora y con su intervención si es que tiene gente de confianza en Tokyo.

- Por supuesto que la tengo, señor Doyle. ¿Con quién cree que trata?

- Esta bien, entonces podríamos prepararles una emboscada para cuando salgan del hospital central, ¿no cree?

-Kero, ¿cómo es posible que ni Sakura ni Sebastian hayan llegado aún? Yo…suponía que al menos Sebastian estaría aquí. Hoy ninguno de los dos fue a la universidad.

- ¿¡CÓMO QUE SAKURITA NO FUE A LA UNIVERSIDAD!? No me extraña de ese tipo, dejó un mensaje en la contestadora diciendo que había tenido problemas con su auto y que tardaría mucho en llegar o algo así. ¿¡PERO Y SAKURA!?

- Kero, cálmate yo también estoy muy preocupada pero no lograremos nada si nos ponemos más nerviosos aún. ¿No sientes su poder mágico en algún lugar, o algo de eso?

- No puedo encontrarla de esa forma Tomoyo. –había dicho muy triste el pequeño guardián.

-Entonces lo mejor será salir a buscarla por los alrededores, creo que dar parte a las autoridades sería muy prematuro.

Dicho esto ambos, estudiante y guardián, salieron a buscar a su fiel amiga temiendo que no haya pasado algo realmente grave con ella.

-Li, yo… -dudaba la dueña de Kerberos en ese instante, mientras caminaba acompañada por calles desoladas. –Yo no sé como decírtelo, pero…

- Comprendo que quizás lo que menos desees en este momento es mi compañía, pero no puedo dejarte ir a casa sola después de lo que sucedió. Y además, lo mejor por ahora será mantenernos en contacto para averiguar como quitarte esa maldición antes de que sea…demasiado tarde.

- Yo creo que…si tendremos que estar en contacto, lo mejor sería que aclaremos algunas cosas y… -no había podido evitar ruborizarse.

El hecho de tenerlo a su lado, le provocaba tal nerviosismo e incomodidad que la hacia sentir terrible. No quería recordar el pasado, cómo él había roto su promesa de volver a su lado. Cómo había perdido todo contacto con él de un día para otro. Pero esta vez para siempre. O eso creía ella, hasta que ahora más de 5 años después él le salvó la vida.

-Sakura… -la había llamado él deteniendo su avance.

_¿Por qué me llama Sakura? ¿Por qué no se limita a decirme Kinomoto o directamente a decirme "tu" como hacía cuando éramos niños, antes de que todo empezara? _Pensaba algo triste la antigua cardcaptor, ya que el hecho de escuchar su nombre en los labios de él hacia que su corazón latiera fuerte y que recordara lo que había sucedido tantos años atrás.

Sin embargo el hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por la confusión. De repente fuertes ráfagas de viento comenzaron a soplar y sintió un fuerte poder que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¡Ten cuidado Sakura! –gritó Shaoran, pero al instante en que lo hizo un fuerte viento lo empujó lejos de ella y terminó contra una pared.

- ¡Li! –gritó ella antes de que otra ráfaga hiciera lo mismo con ella, provocándole un dolor agudo en todo su brazo izquierdo. _¿Quién está provocando esto? Si la calle esta completamente desierta._Pensó con desesperación. Fue entonces cuando vio a lo lejos, una silueta que se acercaba a ellos lentamente y comentaba a crear un remolino en el lugar donde Shaoran se encontraba, inconsciente debido a un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

- ¡LIBERATE! –gritó ella con desesperación.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Recuperó la consciencia lentamente, aún se encontraba desorientado pero cuando abrió los ojos vio lo que sucedía. El viento se arremolinaba a su lado, pero una barrera impedía que lo alcanzara. Fue entonces cuando reconoció a la carta Escudo y poniéndose de pie buscó a quien era su acompañante.

La muchacha se encontraba a escasos metros de él, protegiendo su rostro con sus brazos en vista a que objeto punzantes volaban hacia ella y le provocaban rasguños en sus brazos y piernas. Estaba invocando a la carta Salto y por eso él pudo apreciar una importante diferencia que antes no había notado. Su báculo.

Era muy similar al que ella invocara con ayuda de Kerberos y de Yue, aquel día que tuvieron que enfrentarse a la dura prueba de Eriol. Era del mismo tamaño que aquel báculo, sólo que esta vez en su extremo superior una luna en la misma posición y con las mismas alas a sus costados como la que se encontraba en la contratapa del libro Clow, rodeaba una brillante estrella dorada.

Rápidamente, el joven chino salió de la protección de la carta escudo y conjuró la aparición de su característica espada, la que ahora era un poco más larga de lo que fue cuando él la usaba en su niñez.

-¡Sakura usa la carta Escudo en ti! –gritó antes de invocar a Lei Gong, el dios del trueno chino. Al escucharla gritar la palabra ¡Escudo!, prosiguió con su conjuro. -¡Dios del trueno, ven!

Inmediatamente una lluvia de rayos comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, provocando que las fuertes ráfagas de viento se detuvieran y dejaran de hacer volar objetos. Dejando todo en calma cuando los rayos también cesaron.

Pero esta calma solo duró un momento, suficiente para que Sakura bajara la guardia creyendo que todo había terminado, cuando lo que parecía ser una serpiente gigantesca de fuego avanzó hacia ella.

Todo sucedió muy rápido para el joven jefe del clan Li, quiso correr hacia ella e invocar algún conjuro que la salvara sin embargo no pudo.

-¡SAKURAAA!

No muy lejos de allí, una muy angustiada Tomoyo y un guardián muy frustrado corrían a toda velocidad como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Y es que así lo sentían ya que si algo malo le pasara a su querida dueña y amiga, respectivamente, sentirían que una parte de su vida acabaría por el dolor de perderla.

Por su parte Kero estaba realmente frustrado. _¿Por qué no puedo volver a mi verdadera forma?_Pensaba con desesperación. _Si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo, ya estaría con Sakura y podría ayudarla, la magia que se siente alrededor es muy peligrosa aunque se trate de magia elemental._

_Sakura, Sakura, espero que estés bien; tengo un muy mal presentimiento. _Pensaba a su vez, Tomoyo Daidouji.

El pequeño guardián iba en la delantera, volando lo más rápido que sus pequeñas alas le permitían y a una velocidad increíble para su pequeño tamaño, la joven de ojos azules lo seguía muy de cerca pero fue gracias a la delantera del otro que pudo evitar darse un tremendo golpe, o quien sabe, quizás algo peor. Puesto que en plena carrera, el pequeño Kero repentinamente fue empujado con brusquedad, como ocurrió una vez hace tantos años en la captura de la carta Ilusión, por alguna especie de campo energético haciéndolo volar varios metros.

Ante lo sucedido, Tomoyo se detuvo en seco y muy confundida, pero una vez que reaccionó volvió sobre sus pasos buscando desesperadamente al guardián de los ojos dorados. Este estaba en el suelo y malherido, pero logró decirle a su acompañante.

-Tomoyo no te acerques más, hay un poderoso campo que puede ser muy peligroso para alguien sin magia.

Y antes de que la joven pudiera responder, el pequeño había perdido su conocimiento

Por su parte ella estaba muy preocupada y la desesperación comenzaba a recaer en su corazón_¿Qué haré? No puedo pedir el auxilio de nadie, la calle esta desierta y aunque viniera alguien no podría pasar por ese extraño campo de fuerza, ¡y de seguro Sakura está ahí dentro!_

Efectivamente una muy adolorida Sakura se encontraba allí, ignorando completamente que su mejor amiga y su querido guardián estaban muy cerca. Sin embargo estaba rodeada por una espesa nube de vapor que no le permitía ver nada, pero no era tonta y por precaución invocó el poder de una de sus cartas

-¡Escudo!

A unos metros de aquella nube de vapor, al angustiado joven chino le volvía el alma al cuerpo al escuchar la voz de Sakura. Casi se había sentido morir al ver como esa columna de fuego se dirigía rápidamente hacia ella y él no había logrado alcanzarla para salvarle la vida. _Es suficiente, no permitiré que su vida corra más riesgos de los que ya corre. _Pensó con coraje. Acto seguido tomó su espada y se concentró todo lo que pudo.

- ¡Dioses de los elementos, rebélense a quien los manipula y muéstrenme al causante del conflicto!

Una ráfaga barrió todo el lugar, extinguiendo el fuego y desapareciendo la nube de vapor que rodeaba a Sakura. De pronto todo era claridad y se veía a la perfección la figura de un hombre encapuchado, que ante lo ocurrido estaba echando a correr lejos de allí. Pero la joven de ojos verdes se apresuró, y tal como lo hizo con Yue en el Juicio final, utilizó la carta Viento para atrapar al individuo.

-¡Viento, conviértete en cadenas de la justicia! –gritó, y en menos de un minuto su atacante estaba atrapado en lo que parecía ser una burbuja de aire.

-¿Quién rayos eres y por qué nos atacas? –espetó Shaoran al encapuchado en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

Pero el encapuchado estaba tan débil que simplemente se había desmayado


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Quizás Tomoyo Daidouji fuera una simple humana sin magia alguna, pero siempre había sido muy observadora e instintiva. Fue eso mismo lo que la animó a acercarse lentamente y con su temblorosa mano extendida, al lugar de donde antes el guardián de ojos dorados había sido expulsado violentamente. Llevaba a Kero recostado en su otro brazo, acunado como si fuera un bebé, ya que el pobre aún estaba herido y seguía sin poder transformarse. Satisfecha al ver que nada extraño sucedía al acercarse a aquel lugar, Tomoyo volvió a correr desesperada por encontrar a su mejor amiga y lo que vio la dejó realmente sorprendida.

Un sujeto encapuchado se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo y tenía manos y pies amarrados por lo que parecía ser una soga luminosa, a su lado un joven apuesto de cabello color canela sostenía en brazos a una desmayada Sakura sacudiéndola levemente en un intento de despertarla.

-¡Sakura! –gritó con el miedo instalado en sus profundos ojos azules. -¡Dios mio, Sakura!

Al escuchar la desesperada voz de la joven, Shaoran se volteó y algo sorprendido añadió. –Daidouji, no te preocupes sólo se desmayó por el cansancio.

A diferencia de la joven de ojos verdes, Tomoyo no había cambiado mucho en estos años. Seguía llevando su cabello largo, aunque ahora llevaba un delicado flequillo inclinado hacia la izquierda que la hacía ver más madura. Si bien era mucho más alta de lo que había sido en la niñez, seguía siendo imposible no reconocerla y más aún cuando llevaba en sus brazos a un delicado ser que parecía un peluche de felpa.

- ¿Qui…quién eres tu y qué le pasó a Sakura? –le contestó ella, mientras se reclinaba a su lado para ver de cerca de su amiga. Sólo entonces también miró con atención al galeno que la sostenía y al ver esa mirada decidida pero levemente preocupada, la espada que sostenía con su mano izquierda y que usaba como si fuera un "bastón" de apoyo, su cabello canela y la manera sobre protectora en la que sostenía el cuerpo de su amiga; reaccionó.

- ¿Acaso eres tu Li? –preguntó asombrada

- Si, soy yo. Es una larga historia pero lo mejor será contarla en otro lugar. Ayúdame por favor, sostén a Sakura mientras llamo un coche para que venga a buscarnos.

-Si. –asintió aún más confundida Tomoyo. _Oh no, ¿qué pasó aquí? Pobre Sakura, ¿cómo se habrá sentido al ver a Li de nuevo? ¿Y por qué está inconsciente? Además, ¿quién es ese hombre?_Todo esto pasaba por la mente de la estudiante universitaria mientras miraba con preocupación a su amiga.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran llamaba con su teléfono móvil a la residencia en donde se alojaba y un asistente, asignado por el Consejo, lo atendía.

-Por favor, Sota, envía un coche a la calle Meiji Doji y Shibuya. Lo más rápido posible, y también contáctate con la agencia del Consejo y avísales que hay un rebelde que ha hecho demostraciones de magia en público y que ha intentado atacarme. Diles que se dirijan a la residencia, que ahí los esperaré junto con el sujeto en cuestión.

-Como ordene señor. –fue la única respuesta de su asistente.

Y menos de 10 minutos después un lujoso coche negro estaba en el lugar.

- Que rapidez. -comentó Tomoyo asombrada.

- La residencia Li, no queda muy lejos de aquí. –le contestó el joven Chino con una ligera sonrisa, aunque la preocupación aún no abandonaba su semblante.

_La estrella en su pecho._ Pensaba. _Ha crecido un poco,_ _debo apurarme en quitar esa maldición._

El chofer y Sota, habían bajado con rapidez para ayudar a su joven amo. Al ver que el encapuchado seguía inconsciente y además estaba atado con unas sogas mágicas, producto de un conjuro del joven Li, procedieron a subir con cuidado a Sakura al coche que fue acompañada por Tomoyo, el guardián regente del sol y el preocupado joven chino.

En instantes estaban en la residencia Li. Sakura había sido recostada en una de las habitaciones de la planta alta junto con el pequeño Kero y Tomoyo que los acompañaba esperando pacientemente a que uno de ellos despierte. En la planta inferior, un muy indignado joven chino se encontraba reunido con seis agentes del Consejo de Magia Oriental.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que estando la sede del Consejo a menos de un kilómetro, no se hayan percatado de lo ocurrido y hayan actuado antes? ¡La vida de la joven que me acompañaba corrió un grave riesgo! –alegaba con enfado el joven de ojos marrones.

-Señor Li, le pedimos disculpas pero como le dije en la sede no se ha sentido ningún poder extraño en las últimas horas. Nuestros investigadores están en el lugar del ataque y acaban de informarnos que hay restos de pergamino en los alrededores, lo que indicaría que un campo de protección fue colocado en el lugar para evitar que nadie ingresara y también para evitar que tamañas fuerzas se sintieran.

- Lo entiendo, sin embargo espero que se tomen las medidas necesarias con este sujeto. Puso en peligro tanto la vida de la señorita Kinomoto como la mía. No quiero volver a ver a este tipo en los alrededores de la zona por lo menos 100 kilómetros a la redonda. –dijo exasperado.

-Como ordene señor Li, lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido y tomaremos las medidas que sean estrictamente necesarias, puesto que lo ocurrido fue durante la misión que usted lleva a cabo para el honorable Consejo.

-Espero que así sea, ahora si me permite tengo que atender a mis huéspedes. Hay dos heridos y una chica que tranquilamente podría entrar en shock. –añadió exagerando, para ver si así se iban más rápido de su hogar. –El médico me espera para que podamos hablar sobre el diagnóstico de ambos.

-Como ordene señor, sin embargo… usted sabe que uno de los objetivos del Consejo, es mantener desapercibida la magia. Nos parece anormal que una señorita que no la posee esté enterada de lo que pasa, sabe que hacer demostraciones públicas se castiga severamente. Nuestro rebelde encapuchado lo pagará. Pero, en vistas de lo ocurrido quizás sea lo mejor suprimir lo ocurrido de la memoria de la joven de ojos azules, para evitar tomar medidas mayores.

- Señor Fujiwara, esta jovencita ha crecido en presencia de la magia y no será necesario tocar sus recuerdos. Ella nunca a dicho nada y no lo hará a estas alturas. Además es una antigua conocida mía, y como tal está bajo mi protección.

-Esta bien señor. Con su permiso, nos retiramos.

Dicho esto, los seis agentes se retiraron llevando consigo al encapuchado causante de todo, que no hacía más que maldecir en voz baja por los resultados de sus acciones.

En cuanto salieron, Shaoran suspiró con cansancio. Realmente este no había sido su mejor día pero, alejando pensamientos confusos de su mente, se dirigió a la habitación donde descansaban Sakura y Kerberos, asistidos por un médico y con la presencia de Tomoyo.

Ciertamente, cuando ingresó a la habitación el médico le explicaba la situación a Tomoyo, quien le escuchaba con atención.

-La señorita Kinomoto se encuentra inconsciente debido a la gran cantidad de magia que tuvo que utilizar, sobre todo debido a su condición. Sus heridas no son cortes profundos, si bien son muchos no hay que preocuparse por ellos. Y aunque no soy un veterinario ya he vendado la patita de la pequeña criatura, tenía una leve quemadura provocada por el contacto con el campo de protección. No sé con exactitud cuándo despertará pero no tiene ninguna lesión grave y seguro está en ese estado debido al fuerte golpe que sufrió.

La joven de ojos azules le escuchaba con atención, y por eso no se le había escapado la frase_"sobre todo debido a su condición"_ que había pronunciado el médico.

-¿Qué condición, doctor?

Al escuchar la pregunta de la universitaria, el joven chino se hizo presente.

-Doctor Kitsuma, no quisiera interrumpirlos pero debo hablar con usted sobre un tema importante.

-Claro joven Li, con su permiso señorita Daidouji.

-Por supuesto. –replicó sorprendida la joven. No escapaba de su capacidad de observación el hecho de que su amigo de la infancia había interrumpido intencionalmente la conversación entre ella y el galeno. _¿Qué estará pasando? _Pensaba.

-Veo que no quiere que la señorita sepa sobre la verdadera condición de la paciente Kinomoto, ¿me equivoco señor Li? –comentó el médico una vez que estuvieron en una sala privada y fuera del alcance auditivo de la amiga de Sakura.

-Así es doctor, no quisiera alarmarla ahora. En su momento les diré a las dos la condición que padece Sakura.

-¿La señorita Kinomoto aún no lo sabe?

- No es así. Ella lo sabe, pero no sabe que la estrella ha aumentado de tamaño y eso me preocupa bastante.

-Señor, la estrella parece producto de una maldición provocada por la Magia del Caos. –comentó preocupado el galeno.

-¿Magia del Caos? ¿Aún existe gente que practique esa magia?


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Lejos de la residencia Li, y también en Yokohama al igual que el jefe del clan Zhao, un joven de cabellos plateados caminaba lentamente de regreso a su hogar. La jornada laboral de hoy había sido algo dura para él ya que había tenido mucho trabajo. Sin embargo lo más duro era aquella sensación de malestar que había tenido en todo el día, un mal presentimiento. _Espero que todo esté bien y esta sensación sólo sea una mala pasada que me esta jugando mi imaginación. Sin embargo, lo mejor será llamar a_ _Touya mañana por la mañana él me dará el número de Sakura, soy tan descuidado que ya no recuerdo dónde lo guardé. _Pensó algo apenado.

Y en efecto, el ahora maestro de primaria en la Yokohama International School, era muy distraído quizás más de lo que había sido en su adolescencia y le era muy "chistoso" admitirlo, pero sabía bien el por qué. _Le debo mucho a Sakura, y siento que he sido desconsiderado con ella al no haberla llamado en estos meses. Debería ir a visitarla cuando tenga el tiempo necesario._ Pensó, totalmente ignorante de la situación de su joven amiga.

En ese mismo momento, la joven de ojos verdes se hallaba en la gran cama que se encontraba en una de las lujosas habitaciones de huéspedes de una imponente residencia. El joven Sato, asistente y encargado del hogar, le había acercado una deliciosa cena en una bandeja que ahora comía con pausada calma mientras su amiga de ojos azules la miraba con preocupación. Por otro lado Kero se hallaba a su lado atiborrándose con pasteles que el mismo joven le había traído, conocedor (gracias a su amo) de su gran gusto por los dulces.

-Sakura, ¿en verdad te encuentras bien? –preguntó con su pequeña boca, llena de galletas.

-Si Kero, ya te dije que no fue nada grave. Sólo estoy cansada, eso es todo. En realidad, sólo fue gracias a Li que estoy aquí. Si hubiera estado sola, no habría sabido que hacer y…

-¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Ese mocoso no hizo nada más que meterte en problemas! Mira nada más, hoy apareció de nuevo y todo esto ocurrió.

-Kero, él ya no es un mocoso –respondió ella suspirando.

-Para mi siempre será un mocoso bueno para nada –bufó el pequeño ser. –Además tiene que venir a explicarnos qué es esa cosa negra que brilla en tu pecho.

-¿Cosa negra? –había intervenido al fin Tomoyo, que hasta ahora se mantenía en pensativo silencio sentada al lado de su amiga

-De seguro tú no lo ves porque no tienes magia, Tomoyo. ¡Pero no entiendo porque Sakura tampoco lo ve! Tu si que tienes magia, Sakura y en verdad no lo entiendo. ¡Tienes una estrella pentagrama de un profundo negro brillando en tu pecho y no la puedes ver!

-Li, me dijo que sólo la podían ver quienes tienen magia. –suspiró ella, agotada.

- ¿QUEEEE? –gritó ofendido el muñeco. – ¡Ese mocoso sabe muy bien que tu tienes magia! ¿¡Acaso se le olvida que tú le venciste cuando eran niños?!

-Relájate Kerberos, no se me olvida. –replicó él fríamente mientras entraba en la habitación.

- ¡Eres un condenado mocoso, ya mismo nos tienes que dar explicaciones y decirnos qué es lo que pasa con Sakura!

-Si dejaras de gritar de esa forma, lo haría con gusto.

-¡Entonces habla! –dijo el adorable guardián mientras se sentaba cerca de su dueña con sus pequeños bracitos cruzados. Aunque no pudo reprimir un pequeño gesto de dolor cuando lo hizo. Pues la herida de su patita derecha aún le dolía.

-Sakura, en mi preocupación olvidé mencionarte el detalle de que tú no podrías ver esa estrella en tu pecho. –dijo él mirando a los ojos a la joven de ojos verdes y provocando que ésta se sonrojara como lo hacía cuando estaba en primaria. –Una persona que ha sido maldecida, no podrá verlo por su cuenta. Ya que esto le alertaría e intentaría desesperadamente quitarse la maldición, poniendo en riesgo a quien lo maldijo. La estrella pentagrama es conocida por ser usada en algo llamado la Magia del Caos.

- ¿Magia del Caos? –preguntó Tomoyo, aterrada ante la idea de lo que eso podría significar.

-Así es, la Magia del Caos es un tipo de magia muy antigua y a la vez sumamente poderosa y maligna. Personalmente, creía que ya no quedaban personas que se atreviera a practicar este tipo de magia, ya que hacerlo en exceso supone un gran agotamiento físico.

- ¿Cómo el que sufría cuando transformaba las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura?

-Así es, sólo que en este caso puede ser peor. La Magia del Caos no tiene límites a diferencia de otros tipos de magia. Existe magia que controla las aguas, el fuego, el aire o la tierra, magia hecha por conjuros, magia espiritual, entre otros grandes tipos. El tipo de magia en cuestión es ilimitada porque puede controlar todos aquellos tipos de magia sin distinción alguna. Aunque la magia espiritual es la más difícil de controlar porque para ella se requiere de buenas intenciones y eso es de lo que carece una persona que practica la Magia del Caos.

Ante las miradas atentas de sus huéspedes, el joven chino prosiguió.

-Quien nos atacó hoy también practicaba magia del Caos, ya que pudo atacarnos con aire, agua y fuego. Una persona que posee la magia del agua no puede poseer la magia del fuego, esto sucede en base a que se debe preservar el equilibrio.

-¿El equilibrio? –le interrumpió Sakura.

-Así es, en el mundo de la magia se debe preservar un equilibrio para que todo sea pacífico. Una persona con magias tan opuestas como lo son la del agua y la del fuego, desestabilizaría este equilibrio y es por eso que cuando uno nace sólo lo hace con un tipo de magia, lo quiera o no.

-Esto me recuerda al asunto de la carta Sellada. –murmuró Kero muy bajito y nadie lo escuchó

- ¿A excepción de los que nacen con la Magia del Caos? Quiero decir, ellos nacen con esa magia. ¿O me equivoco, joven Li? –prosiguió Tomoyo.

- A eso es a lo que iba. Todos nacemos con la Magia del Caos en nuestro interior, pero esta "dormida" es nuestra decisión entrenarla, aprenderla y practicarla. Pero casi nadie lo hace, por el gran agotamiento físico que provoca, además que un uso prolongado de la misma reduce el tiempo de vida de quien la usa. Volviendo al asunto de tu maldición, Sakura. Para poder quitártela y salvar tu vida, hay que encontrar a quien te maldijo y hacer que revierta la maldición o bien llevarlo a las autoridades del Consejo. Ellos harán lo correcto. –dijo él omitiendo la parte de lo que sería lo correcto.

Él sabía que sólo había dos formas de quitar la maldición: haciendo que esa persona la revirtiera, cosa que era poco probable, o terminando con la vida de esa persona. Que sería exactamente lo que harían las autoridades del Consejo como castigo por el hecho de maldecir a alguien y por practicar una magia prohibida como lo era la del Caos.

El silencio se interrumpió por el sonido del teléfono móvil de Tomoyo, quien al ver la identidad del llamante lo atendió rápidamente. No sin antes murmurarle a Sakura.

-Es Sebastian.

Lo que provocó en la aludida un sentimiento de incomodidad. No sabía el por qué, pero últimamente se sentía algo incómoda con la presencia de Sebastian y él no lo notaba, o simplemente no le importaba.

Sumida como estaba en sus pensamientos, Sakura no notó que Shaoran abandonó la habitación cuando Tomoyo atendió su móvil, y que la última le estaba entregando a ella su teléfono para que pudiera hablar con su novio.

-Sakura, por dios ¿en dónde estás? No he sabido nada de ti en todo el día y cuando llegué a casa me encontré con que no había absolutamente nadie.

-Tranquilo Sebastian, es sólo que hoy tuve un día…difícil y ahora estoy con Tomoyo en la casa de un…viejo amigo. Vino a la ciudad hace poco y decidimos reunirnos

-¿Viejo amigo?

-Si…eh, es de la primaria. Llevábamos años sin vernos.

-Esta bien, perdóname querida. Es que te amo tanto que el sólo hecho de imaginar que te pase algo me pone histérico. –dijo él pero Sakura, a pesar de ser distraída, no dejó de notar el extraño tono con el que lo dijo.

-Perdona Sebastian, me está esperando. –le respondió con intención de terminar la llamada.

-¡Espera! Dime a que hora quieres que pase por ti, de ninguna manera dejaré que te vengas a casa sola.

-Eh…no sé. -miró al reloj que había en la pared. Marcaba las 21 horas. –A las 22:30 estaría bien.

-Esta bien querida, iré por ti a esa hora. Dime dónde queda el lugar y listo.

-Es la gran residencia que se encuentra a dos casas a la derecha del Hattori Institute.

-Bien, bien nos veremos querida.

Y dicho esto, Sakura cortó la comunicación con un suspiro.

-Ese sujeto no me cae nada bien, Sakurita. –dijo Kero sobresaltándola.

-Lo sé Kero, lo sé. Por cierto Tomoyo, ¿dónde fue Li?

-Cuando te comuniqué con Sebastian se disculpó y dijo que estaría en su despacho. Sakura, ¿has hablado con él? –preguntó muy interesada la joven de ojos azules.

-Aún no, me siento algo incómoda cuando estoy con él. No sabría que decirle

-Pues la verdad. Cuando se trata de temas del corazón, lo mejor es hablar con la verdad aún si esta no es una verdad placentera. Y mi consejo también se aplica a Sebastian, últimamente te veo algo extraña con él

-No sé lo que me pasa con él, desde que convivimos me siento algo extraña y desconfiada cuando estamos juntos. No sé el por qué, sólo lo siento.

-Bueno, desde que conviven yo me siento muy débil. –intervino el pequeño guardián

-Yo también Kero, creía que era sólo por los nervios de vivir con él, pero…

-Pero si ambos nos sentimos débiles Sakura, quiere decir que es tu magia la que se debilita. Creo que es hora de que llamemos al conejo blanco, necesito poder hablar con Yue.

-¿A Yukito? –preguntaron las dos muchachas asombradas.


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

A miles de kilómetros de distancia mientras Sakura, su fiel guardián y su mejor amiga pensaban si llamarían o no al "conejo blanco". Un pequeño ser azulado leía atentamente un libro antiguo.

-¿Sigues leyendo? –dijo un joven inglés mientras ingresaba al despacho y se sentaba en su sillón predilecto. -¿Qué lees en esta ocasión, Spinel?

-Un libro de magia antigua, Eriol. ¿No crees que Nakuru se haya demorado más de la cuenta?

-Es raro que seas tu quien lo diga. –rió suavemente el aludido. –Eres quien más disfruta de la paz que hay en la casa cuando ella se ausenta.

-Lo sé, Eriol. Pero últimamente tengo malos presentimientos.

-No te niego que yo también, pequeño amigo. Y es por eso que cuando ella regrese debo hablar con los dos sobre un asunto importante.

- ¿Qué es de lo que tenemos que hablar? ¡Hola pequeño Spi! –saludó efusivamente la guardiana con alas de mariposa, conocida como Ruby Moon. –Hola Eriol, ¿de qué tenemos que hablar?

-Amigos míos, debemos volver a Japón. Específicamente a Tokyo en cosa de días.

-¡GENIAAL! –gritó la guardiana. -¿Crees que podamos visitar a la pequeña Sakura? Hace mucho que no me escribe una carta o me llama por teléfono, además si la veo quizás también pueda ver a Touya. –sus ojos brillaron como nunca mientras su mente imaginaba mil situaciones posibles en las que se encontrara con Touya.

-¿Pasó algo preocupante por lo que debamos volver, Eriol? ¿O es sólo un viaje de ocio? –añadió el pequeño Spinel.

-Temo que sí, ¿recuerdan a mi primo Doyle?

-Si. –asintieron ambos

-Temo que está causando problemas en Japón, o eso es lo que sospecho.

-¿Sientes su magia?

-Así es, el hechizo de seguimiento que le puse hace algunos años me a dejado ver que sí. Es una suerte que ese sujeto sea tan imprudente y no ponga atención en todo lo que hace, de lo contrario hace tiempo que habría detectado el hechizo.

-Su magia es poderosa Eriol, eso es lo que sucede.

-No me halagues Spinel. –contestó él con una sonrisa. –En fin, está decidido. Mañana iremos a Japón.

-¿¡MAÑANAA!? –gritó entusiasmada Nakuru. -¡Esto es genial! Tengo que preparar mi mejor ropa, ¡lo mejor de todo! Quizás sea mejor ir de compras, ¡cuando Touya me vea no me reconocerá! –siguió diciendo mientras se retiraba de la habitación, totalmente emocionada y provocando una gotita de sudor en la cabeza de Eriol y Spinel.

-¿Hay algo más que debamos saber, amo? –preguntó seriamente el pequeño ser azulado.

-Por el momento no, eso lo veremos cuando estemos en Tokyo.

Volviendo a Tokyo, en ese mismo instante un joven de ojos de un intenso marrón y un cabello con el color de la canela, contemplaba la noche desde el balcón de su despacho con gesto pensativo.

La luna alumbraba suavemente su silueta y le daba un aspecto encantador, una suave brisa soplaba y revolvía sus cabellos con suavidad. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, disfrutando aquella corriente de aire tan placentera y dejándose llevar por una vez, es decir sin tener que estrujarse la cabeza ante todas las complicaciones por las que pasaba a diario. Relajándose.

Al verlo así, la antigua cardcaptor no pudo hacer más que ruborizarse. _Debo dejar de actuar de esta manera, y aclarar todo ahora_. Pensó con decisión.

-Li. –dijo suavemente, anunciando su presencia.

Él abrió lentamente sus ojos y ante el asombro de Sakura le contestó.

-Shaoran, por favor dime Shaoran. Nunca te lo dije, pero me gustaba mucho cuando me llamabas por mi nombre.

De espaldas a él, ya que la joven aún no se había acercado al pequeño e íntimo balcón, Sakura no pudo evitar ruborizarse de nuevo ante sus palabras, sin embargo continuó firme.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no sé si sea lo mejor pensar en el pasado. Al menos no para mí. –murmuró

-¿Te hice mucho daño, verdad? Te prometí que estaríamos siempre juntos pero te traicioné y me fui sin darte explicaciones al día siguiente en que el asunto de la carta sellada fue resuelto.

Ella estaba atónita, no esperaba que Shaoran fuera tan directo. En el fondo le aliviaba un poco ya que no tendría que sacar ella el tema, sin embargo no podía dejar de sorprenderse. Su corazón le dolía ante los recuerdos de su primer amor y aunque quería no podía hablar. Es por eso que ante su silencio, Shaoran continuó con su discurso.

-Créeme cuando te digo, que la única cosa de la que me arrepiento en toda mi vida es haberme ido sin darte explicaciones y sin haberme comunicado contigo luego.

-Ni siquiera Meiling…

-Ella tuvo que viajar a Shanghái en ese entonces y por muchos problemas no pudo comunicarse con nadie. Ni conmigo. Luego, cuando fue capaz, logró hacer una llamada y la hizo al número de Daidouji, que era el único que ella tenía. Pero allí unas encargadas dijeron que la casa ya no era ocupada por la familia desde hace años. Y con eso, perdimos todo el contacto

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no volviste cuando me prometiste que lo harías? –se animó a preguntar al fin.

-Al día siguiente Wei debió llevarme con emergencia de vuelta a Hong Kong, porque mi madre había enfermado gravemente y ella quería hablar conmigo urgentemente. Quería hacerlo en persona. El apuro fue grande, aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, salimos en el primer vuelo disponible y aunque durante todo el viaje pensé con pesar que no había podido despedirme de ti. Me prometí que te llamaría en el primer instante que tuviera libre. Cuando llegamos un fuerte e inusual temporal azotaba Hong Kong, después de grandes inconvenientes llegamos a casa pero cuando corrí al teléfono, créeme que fue lo primero que hice, me informaron que debido al temporal las líneas telefónicas estaban caídas.

Luego me llevaron con mi madre y en su delicado estado me dijo que era tiempo de comenzar mi entrenamiento.

-¿Entrenamiento?

-Así es, mi entrenamiento en las montañas y otros sectores para convertirme en un honorable jefe del clan Li. Admito que aunque no es común en ella, mi madre exageró un poco, y dijo que era mejor comenzar mi entrenamiento ya que el clan Li no podía quedar sin un jefe si algo le pasaba a ella a causa de su enfermedad. Ella ahora se encuentra en perfecto estado, y como yo ya pasé la mayoría de edad, ahora soy el jefe del clan. -

Por un momento la culpa invadió a Sakura, ella sufría por la traición de su primer y más grande amor mientras que él se hacía cargo de todo un clan. No pudo decirle nada, sólo mirar el suelo muda ante la información que recibía. Todos estos años se había sentido defraudada y traicionada pero viviendo una vida normal, mientras que él había tenido una vida dura llena de cargas y obligaciones. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cómo Shaoran avanzaba hacia ella con gesto decidido. Él la tomó suavemente por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos, y sin darse cuenta cuando Sakura levantó su mirada automáticamente él se vio perdido en las profundas aguas que representaban aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Sakura, yo…

El sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió, y Sakura aprovechó eso para apartarse rápidamente de él, mientras que el joven Sota ingresaba a la habitación con un gesto algo apenado. Pues no había escapado a su percepción que interrumpía un momento importante.

-Señor, ha llegado un hombre que dice venir a buscar a la señorita Kinomoto y a sus acompañantes.

-Por favor Sota, hazlo pasar.

-Él esta esperando en la sala de estar con la señorita Daidouji, señor.

-Lo mejor será que vaya con ellos, con su permiso. –dijo la joven de ojos verdes aprovechando la ocasión para escapar de aquella situación.

_¿Qué me pasa? Mi corazón late tan rápido que duele, y de sólo pensar en lo de recién me ruborizo como una niña de 13 años._

Llegó a la sala de estar y allí vio a Sebastian conversando animadamente con su mejor amiga, ignorante de todo lo que pasaba por la mente de la antigua cardcaptor.

_Debo dejar de comportarme así y sacarme a Shaoran de la cabeza. Él es mi pasado, Sebastian es mi presente._ Pensó mientras saludaba cariñosamente a su novio.

-Querida, ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves algo pálida y… ¡dios santo que te pasó en tu brazo! –exclamó espantado al ver que su muñeca izquierda estaba enyesada y que todo su brazo derecho estaba vendado por una extensa venda blanca que llegaba desde su muñeca hasta su hombro. -¡Sakura dime quién te hizo esto!

-Eh…bueno, es que tuve un accidente hoy, antes de venir aquí y bueno… -explicó con nerviosismo la joven.

-Yo le dije que debía avisarte Sebastian. –intervino Tomoyo. –Pero ella no quiso preocuparte. Relájate por favor y no armes un alboroto, recuerda que eres un invitado, además la fractura es lo único grave aquí los otros son solo rasguños.

-Así es. -fue lo único que dijo Sakura.

Efectivamente Sebastian estaba a punto de soltar muchísimas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido, cuando el joven Li apareció en la sala y se presentó cortésmente.

-Mucho gusto, soy Shaoran Li. Es un placer conocerle. –dijo extendiendo la mano del alborotado.

-Oh, mucho gusto. Disculpe mis reacciones, es que recién veo a mi novia y la encuentro en tan mal estado. Soy Sebastian. Sebastian Doyle. –dijo él, estrechando la mano de su anfitrión.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

-Señor, los seis están reunidos al fin.

-¿La gente de Zhao también ha llegado?

-Así es, ellos también están en el despacho y están sorprendidos ante la presencia de los seis.

-Me alegra eso. A ver si de esta forma, la gente de Zhao toma en cuenta la magnitud del asunto y comienza a actuar seriamente. En un momento voy con ellos.

-Como usted diga, señor. –y dicho esto, el mayordomo se retiró.

Minutos después, el hombre de aspecto senil le siguió y se reunió con sus "invitados".

-Buenas tardes caballeros. Están todos aquí reunidos por el mismo motivo. -ante el mudo asentimiento de todos, prosiguió. –Nuestra misión debe concretarse, está escrito que el poder que alguna vez fue de Clow, será de alguien más.

-¿Acaso iremos tras la reencarnación de Clow? –interrumpió un joven perteneciente al clan Zhao.

-No, joven Jian. La reencarnación de Clow no es de nuestro interés, lo es aquella que superó su poder. Aquella con el poder de la estrella y dueña de las primeras criaturas creadas con magia, los guardianes de la luna y el sol. La maldita.

-¿Maldita? –protestó uno de los encapuchados presentes. -¿Cómo osan llamarla de la misma forma en la que llaman a los legendarios seis?

-Tranquilo, Aki. La llamé de esa forma sólo porque está maldita por nuestro señor Sebastian.

-Hablando del señor Doyle. ¿En dónde se encuentra, Stuart? Creí que la reunión se celebraría con él presente. –intervino Yugo Zhao.

-Él se encuentra con la mald…se encuentra con la señorita Kinomoto en estos momentos. Tuvo la obligación de acompañarla en estos momentos. Estoy aquí en representación suya, señor Zhao.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo. Pero, no nos ha presentado a los encapuchados, los llamo así sin ánimos de ofender. Sólo que no sé el nombre de los señores. Mi clan y yo estamos deseosos de saber la identidad de nuestros acompañantes. –contestó el jefe de manera muy formal.

-Mis disculpas, los señores son conocidos por nosotros como los seis malditos. Son subordinados del señor Doyle y practicantes de la Magia del Caos. Malditos, les presento al jefe del clan Zhao, Yugo Zhao y su gente de confianza. Ellos están al tanto de nuestros planes y planean ayudarnos a acabar con el jefe del clan Li y con la señorita Kinomoto.

-Mis respetos y los de mi clan, malditos. Es un honor estar frente a practicantes de tan magnífica magia. Creí que sólo el señor Doyle era quien la practicaba.

-En realidad señor, somos muchos los que conocemos y practicamos la magia del Caos. Nuestro líder es el señor Doyle, eso es todo.

-Los seis malditos son el cuerpo de subordinados especiales del señor Doyle. –intervino Stuart. –Son los más poderosos entre los practicantes de esta magia, claro después del jefe. El líder de los seis es el joven Yong, quien como su nombre lo indica posee un gran coraje que lo hace un líder admirable. Ahora, acabando con las presentaciones y volviendo al quid de la cuestión, lo importante de esta reunión es discutir cómo cumpliremos nuestra misión. Nuestro señor desea el poder de esa joven y la llave de la vida, el cual es aquel mágico báculo al que obedecen las que alguna vez fueron cartas Clow y el que brinda la autoridad de dueño de las bestias guardianas.

Creo que lo mejor será llevar a cabo nuestro cometido en la torre de Tokyo, lugar donde se llevó a acabo el Juicio Final, ¿no creen?

_No puedo creerlo, es muy parecido a Eriol,_ pensaba asombrado el joven jefe del clan Li mientras estrechaba la mano de Sebastian Doyle.

-Su residencia es verdaderamente impresionante, Li. No puedo creer que aquí sólo viva usted.

-Eh, si. Reconozco que es muy ostentosa para que sólo tres personas la integren.

-¿Tres? –preguntó confundido el inglés. –Creí que sólo vivía usted aquí, lo siento. Como no he visto a nadie más desde que llegué, lo supuse.

-Seguramente se encontró con mi asistente y encargado de esta casa, el joven Sota Xing. Y también está mi chofer personal el señor Liu Jin Tao.

-Oh, me disculpo por mi desconocimiento de la situación joven.

-Sebastian, ¿podemos irnos? –intervino Sakura. –En verdad estoy agotada y me siento algo mareada. Sólo quiero descansar. Además Tomoyo debe llegar a su casa y…

-¡Oh no, no se preocupen por mí! Disculpa Sakura, pero me quedaré un poco más aquí. Hay cosas que todavía no pude hablar con Shaoran y me gustaría hacerlo, es una lástima que ustedes deban irse.

-Pero Tomoyo… -dudó la joven de ojos verdes.

-No se preocupen por mí, cuando sea la hora llamaré a mis guardaespaldas para que vengan por mi así no le ocasiono molestias a Li, llevándome hasta mi casa. –sonrió Tomoyo.

-Bueno, entonces vámonos Sakura. Debes descansar, de seguro ha sido un día muy difícil para ti. Un gusto conocerlo joven Li, hasta luego querida Tomoyo.

Y dicho esto, el joven inglés guió con delicadeza a su novia acompañados por un enfurruñado Kero que si bien Shaoran le caía mal, Sebastian le caía aún peor. Para él había algo en ese sujeto que no encajaba y aún no podía saber qué.

-De haber sabido que te quedarías hubiera preparado una cena para ambos, Daidouji.

-No te preocupes Li, no me quedo con intención de cenar. –sonrió ella. –Sólo que hablemos sobre lo que está pasando.

-Y presupongo que no quieres hablar de magia, ¿no es así? –dijo él con su suspiro.

Ella no pudo evitar contener una risita, la charla que quería entablar con él era mucho más interesante para ella que cualquier charla de magia antigua.

-Siéntate por favor. –dijo el joven chino mientras llamaba a Sota, quien apareció de inmediato. –Sota, por favor prepara postres y unas tazas de té para la señorita y para mí. ¿O prefieres café, Daidouji?

-Té está bien, muchas gracias.

En cuanto el fiel asistente se fue, Shaoran no pudo evitar lanzar otro suspiro.

-¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar, Daidouji?

-Li por favor no sientas pena sobre esto. Desde siempre fui la compañera de Sakura y siempre vi el amor que ustedes se tenían, yo misma vi crecer ese amor.

-Y también viste como se derrumbó.

-En verdad, no creo que ese amor se halla derrumbado Li.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Ella está con ese sujeto llamado Sebastian y se veía bien con él. Es evidente que yo ya no soy más que un doloroso recuerdo.

-No creo que seas sólo un doloroso recuerdo. Admito que tu partida y el hecho de que nunca hayas vuelto a comunicarte con nosotras la hirió profundamente. Pero…

-Hoy le expliqué a Sakura el motivo de mi partida tan repentina y por qué no pude volver. Por qué me fui, sin decir adiós.

-Tú nunca te fuiste Li. –ante el parpadeo confuso del aludido continuó. –Irse es saber dejar una cicatriz y no una herida, ser un recuerdo agradable en lugar de uno doloroso y todo este tiempo tu has sido eso: un recuerdo doloroso. Todo este tiempo, por más que Sakura siempre ha sido una niña, y ahora mujer, muy alegre siempre he sabido que en el fondo el dolor de tu partida todavía le afectaba.

-Nunca te lo he dicho Daidouji, pero siempre he admirado al igual que Eriol tu capacidad de observación.

Una suave sonrisa fue la respuesta de ella y él sabía que esperaba más.

-Ella, ahora está con Sebastian y yo no podría interponerme entre ellos. No sería noble de mi parte hacerlo después de tanto tiempo, no con lo que le hice sufrir.

-Tus sentimientos por ella no han cambiado, ¿verdad?

-Creía que sí, pensaba que sólo era un recuerdo lejano. El recuerdo de mi primer y único amor.

-¿Acaso no te has vuelto a enamorar?

-No de esa forma, es decir estuve con más de una chica después de haberme enamorado de Sakura y una vez que creí que la había olvidado. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca logré olvidarla, más de una vez sueño con ella con aquel momento en el que me confesó su amor y saltó hacia mi sin importarle nada, pero al verla hoy a punto de morir. Al ver como a pesar de todo me protegió con la carta Escudo mientras ella era azotada por esos vientos que terminaron lastimándola. ¡Rayos! –casi gritó el muchacho estrujando su cabeza al recordar lo vivido, como Sakura estuvo a punto de morir y él no había hecho nada. De repente una cálida mano se posó sobre su hombro.

-Li, no te recrimines sobre lo que hoy les pasó a ambos. A veces las cosas no son fáciles, pero hay una cosa que definitivamente es difícil de afrontar y con eso me refiero a los temas referentes a los verdaderos sentimientos de alguien.

Él la miró confundido y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el siempre servicial Sota entró en la habitación con una gran bandeja con dos tazas té y dos porciones de lo que se veía como un delicioso pastel.

-Gracias Sota, puedes retirarte.

El joven asintió en silencio y se retiró sin decir más.

-¿Por qué me dices eso, Daidouji? –continuó Shaoran.

-Porque aunque quizás sea difícil, o quizás no, debes poner en claro tus sentimientos. Si planeas volver a tu natal Hong Kong en cuanto todo este asunto termine, creo que lo mejor sería que no "ilusionaras" a Sakura y que se lo digas cuando estés listo. Así esta vez ella estará preparada para tu marcha.

-Lo sé. –suspiró él.

-Sé que la quieres mucho Li, lo ví en tu mirada. Te preocupas por ella y quieres hacer todo lo humanamente posible por quitarle esa horrible maldición

-Yo…yo sólo lo hago porque…es mi deber. –tartamudeó ruborizado el jefe del clan.

Ante su reacción, Tomoyo no pudo evitar otra risita su joven amigo seguía siendo el tímido chico de primaria.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

Había terminado de tomar el té que su novio le había preparado y ahora intentaba dormir. Pero un torbellino de imágenes con los acontecimientos que hoy había vivido no la dejaban en paz. Quería olvidar, olvidar más que nunca lo que había vivido. Era increíble de creer como en un día todo su mundo podía ponerse de cabeza, en un simple segundo todo podía cambiar. Lo que había sido una mañana agitada en la que su única preocupación era no llegar tarde a la universidad se había transformado en el día que marcó su destino.

Nunca sabemos cuando el curso de nuestras vidas puede cambiar, y tampoco estamos preparados para cuando eso ocurre. De pronto todo lo que creíamos parece derrumbarse y nos encontramos en blanco, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante lo que sucede. A veces los cambios son tan drásticos que nos encontramos completamente perdidos, hundidos en un mar de confusión y sin hallar la superficie. Pero siempre, siempre hay una solución a nuestros conflictos; porque para cada conflicto se creó una solución. _Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. _Pensó la joven de ojos verdes mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido.

_Sin embargo…sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo de hoy. La charla con Shaoran, el accidente, la maldición… Lo mejor será llamar a Yukito mañana, sin falta y a Eriol también. Por lo menos Eriol podrá aconsejarme debidamente sobre magia y no será necesario que hable con Shaoran. _Fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormida.

La mañana llegó acompañada de una muy preocupada Tomoyo Daidouji. La joven había faltado a sus clases sólo para acompañar a Sakura, ya que Sebastian se había excusado con que tenía cosas que hacer y lamentablemente no podría acompañar a Sakura en su convalecencia.

-Te agradezco que estés aquí, Tomoyo. –dijo la joven de ojos verdes mientras servía el almuerzo para ellas y Kero. –Estas perdiendo tus clases por esto.

-Sakura, me preocupa más tu salud que mis clases. ¿Estás mejor o te sigues sintiendo débil?

-En realidad es extraño, me siento perfectamente bien…como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo único que me molesta un poco son los cortes de mis brazos y el dolor de mi muñeca, aunque hablando de mi muñeca gracias a esto soy una inútil. –añadió mientras su amiga debía ayudarle ya que no podía cargar más de un plato a la vez.

-No digas eso, es una fortuna que al menos puedas mover tus dedos. –rió ella

-Si, pero si algo llega a pasar esto sólo me entorpece a la hora de usar las cartas.

-¡Si algo pasa, esta vez estaré ahí para ayudarte! –intervino su pequeño guardián. –No sé por qué no pude transformarme ayer, ¡pero esta vez no voy a permitir que vuelva a ocurrirme lo mismo! Mi deber es protegerte, Sakurita.

-Por cierto, ¿has logrado hablar con Yukito, Sakura? –agregó Tomoyo.

-Hoy en la mañana me comuniqué con mi hermano y él me dio el número de Yukito, pero también me dijo que Yukito también le había llamado para pedir mi número. Ya lo he llamado pero no me contesta y como él también le pidió mi número a mi hermano estuve esperando que me llamara, pero…hasta ahora no he sabido nada de él.

Justo cuando las estudiantes universitarias y el adorable guardián de ojos dorados se disponían a almorzar con tranquilidad, el timbre sonó y al abrir la puerta Sakura se llevó una de las más grandes sorpresas de su vida. Ciertamente, lo que menos se esperaba en el mundo era recibir tan agradable visita en estos momentos aunque en realidad era un alivio su llegada.

-Yu…¡Yukito! –exclamó en cuanto lo vio.

Mientras tanto, a tan sólo unas cuadras de allí un joven chino también se llevaba la sorpresa de su vida. De todas, absolutamente TODAS, las personas en el mundo a quienes menos esperaba recibir en su casa era a aquel trío.

-No fue difícil encontrarte joven amigo. –dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha ante el asombro de su amigo, un agradable joven inglés.

-Wow, la verdad es que la pubertad te ha dejado de maravilla. –comentó una, no menos que rescatada, Nakuru Akizuki.

El joven jefe del clan Li no había hecho más que sonrojarse ante la incómoda frase de la guardiana. A pesar de sus veinte años de edad y de que recibía comentarios de ese tipo a diario, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo y por eso procuraba ignorarlos. Aunque, ciertamente los merecía. La pubertad le había pegado demasiado bien, tenía un cuerpo atlético que rayaba la perfección su musculatura era…digamos que "intermedia. No era ni muy delgado y ni muy robusto, como aquellos sujetos que se pasaban horas en el gimnasio para lograr músculos exageradamente grandes. No…los del joven jefe del clan eran, en pocas palabras, perfectos. Su rostro expresaba decisión y valentía y sus ojos marrones reflejaban el gran poder de su espíritu.

En fin, era un muy buen partido para cualquiera, hasta las treinteañeras suspiraban al verlo pasar.

-¿Co…cómo supiste en dónde vivo, Eriol?

-Tengo un buen amigo en la sede aquí en Japón del Consejo, le informé que quería investigar unos sucesos en los que podría llegar a estar involucrado un primo lejano y también le pedí un informe sobre sucesos fuera de lo común que estuvieran ocurriendo. Para mi sorpresa, en el informe figuraba tu nombre y después de mucho insistir logré obtener tu dirección.

-¿Tienes dónde hospedarte?

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿con quién crees que hablas? –rió el aludido.

-¿Te has comunicado con Sakura y con los demás? –intervino de pronto, una muy feliz Nakuru.

-Eh…si, de hecho no vive muy lejos de aquí

-¡Ay, me muero por verlaaa! ¡Debe estar hecha toda una mujer, con lo linda que era de pequeña! Además ella debe saber muchas cosas de Touya que yo no sé por nuestro tiempo en Inglaterra.

A Shaoran simplemente le surgió una gotita de sudor mientras contemplaba a la guardiana saltar de excitación al imaginar…lo que sea que imaginaba. Y Eriol, no hacía más que reírse mientras el pequeño Spinel intentaba ignorarla con todas sus fuerzas

Mientras tanto, Sakura observaba cómo Yukito comía con el mismo apetito voraz de siempre.

-Esto… ¿Yukito, estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo? –preguntó preocupada.

-Sakura, mi deber es protegerte y no es ningún sacrificio el despertar de Yue. –dijo él mientras terminaba de comer.

-Es muy amable joven Yukito. –sonrió Tomoyo.

-Mmm, lo mejor será hacerlo pronto Sakura. –intervino el pequeño guardián.

-Mejor que Yukito termine de comer. –contestó la aludida con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

-Listo, Kerberos tiene razón lo mejor será hacerlo pronto.

Una vez todos estuvieron listos, se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Y la siempre preparada Tomoyo quizo filmar la situación, pero esta vez había olvidado su cámara.

-Oh, es una lástima que no pueda filmar tan grandiosa hazaña de Sakura. -suspiró

Sakura agradeció mentalmente su descuido, ya que aún le seguía dando pena que Tomoyo la filmara.

-Bien, empecemos. –dijo de pronto, poniéndose firme. –Llave que guardas el poder de la luna, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. ¡LIBERATE!

Ante sus palabras, el mágico báculo con la forma de la luna que la protegió ante el ataque del encapuchado, apareció en sus manos. Y mientras se concentraba, su poder mágico aumentaba poco a poco y ondas de energía mágica hacían ondear su cabello suavemente.

-Yue, guardián de la luna y juez del Juicio Final, ¡liberate!

Una luz cegadora pareció de salir del báculo y envolver la habitación, tal era su fuerza que tanto Tomoyo como Kero debieron cerrar sus ojos para evitar que la luz los dañara. Tras un momento, la luz se concentró en Yukito haciéndolo brillar intensamente como si fuera un ser de otro mundo.

En su residencia Shaoran, al igual que Eriol, sintieron un fuerte estallido de poder. Un poder puro y tan fuerte que sólo podría ser de una persona.

-¡Sakura! –dijo angustiado el joven jefe. -¿Qué esta haciendo? No puede usar tanta magia o se debilitará cada vez más

-¿Sakura es quien está haciendo esto? –preguntó sin ocultar su asombro Eriol. –No hay duda de que su poder mágico ha aumentado enormemente

-Si, pero eso no la ayuda en estos momentos. ¡Sota! Saldré un momento

-Si señor. –contestó su joven asistente.

-¿Vendrás conmigo, Eriol?

-Por supuesto. –replicó el aludido. –No me perdería por nada en el mundo ver a nuestra joven amiga usar tanto poder.

Y es que en efecto, el poder que Sakura estaba utilizando era tan fuerte que se sentía a por lo menos 1 kilómetro a la redonda. Sin duda, su pequeño guardián se sentía tan orgulloso que lágrimas caían por sus pequeños ojos.

-¡Sakuraaa! ¡Sakuritaa! ¡Es increíble ver que lo fuerte que te haz vuelto! Exclamaba alegremente.

-Creí que el báculo volvería a ser el mismo que tenías cuando eras niña, pero veo que sigue siendo diferente. –comentó asombrada Tomoyo. Ya que, en efecto, el báculo seguía siendo igual de largo como aquel que usó en su dura prueba contra Eriol. Pero ya no brillaban ni el sol ni la luna en su extremo superior. Ahora lo hacía una brillante estrella dorada cuyas alas eran realmente hermosas.

Pero tanto poder había dejado exhausta a Sakura y ahora se apoyaba en su báculo para sostenerse, aún con la ayuda de Tomoyo. Ignorantes de que justamente frente a su casa, dos encapuchados observaban la situación con sigilo y al sentir que tan grande manifestación de magia había acabado… decidieron intervenir.


	16. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

Shaoran corría a toda velocidad seguido por Eriol, quien si hubiera sido otro no podría haberle seguido el paso al joven jefe, ya que corría como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Aunque, ciertamente, así era.

Desde los cielos, y protegidos por un conjuro de Eriol para que nadie los pudiera ver, volaban velozmente Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun. Sin embargo todos se detuvieron en seco.

Habían llegado a la casa rápidamente a pesar de haber corrido, y volado, diez cuadras. Pero un extraño campo protegía la casa y no permitía que ingresaran.

-Es como el campo que se formó cuando ese sujeto nos atacó. –dijo rápidamente Shaoran.

-¿Los atacaron? –preguntó Eriol.

-Así es, un sujeto practicante de Magia del Caos nos atacó ayer. –concluyó el joven chino mientras conjuraba la aparición de su espada de combate.

-¡Espera Shaoran! No puedes hacer un conjuro de magia aquí. –en cuestión de segundos el joven inglés se concentró y una leve onda de energía emanó de él. –Listo, ahora nadie se acercará a esta zona.

Al contar con el apoyo del inglés, Shaoran sonrió satisfecho. Sin duda había sido sabio de su parte advertirle, ya que si alguien aparecía mientras él usaba magia podrían ocasionarse más problemas.

-¡Dios del rayo, ven! –gritó mientras un fuerte rayo emanó de su espada atacando el campo que protegía la casa Kinomoto.

Pero nada sucedió.

-Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon. –fue todo lo que dijo Eriol y a la orden ambos guardianes atacaron con todas sus fuerzas el campo.

Pero aquella barrera parecía ser irrompible y nada le afectaba.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –espetó fríamente el guardián de la luna ante la presencia de los encapuchados. Mientras tomaba una posición defensiva respecto a su dueña.

-¡Un sujeto vestido igual que estos dos fue el que atacó a Sakura y al mocoso ayer! Pero esta vez no se saldrán con la suya. –añadió el ya transformado a su forma original, Kerberos.

Sakura estaba atónita, ¿cómo habían entrado esos tipos y qué le habían hecho a Tomoyo? Sostenía a su amiga fuertemente ya que esta se encontraba inconsciente.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Tomoyo? –gritó con un deje de desesperación en su voz

-Relajate, ella sólo está dormida. Pero no te preocupes, ya no volverás a verla nunca más, ni a ella ni a nadie. –contestó al fin uno de los encapuchados, y añadió con una sonrisa que destilaba maldad y que apenas era visible bajo su gruesa capucha. –Somos los subordinados del maldito y sus aliados.

Acto seguido, estiró sus brazos y un aura maligna pareció emerger de él. Gruesas ramas de color negro surgieron del suelo y empezaron a atacar a los guardianes que se protegían hábilmente. En verdad era una suerte que la estructura fuera resistente y que la sala de estar contara con el suficiente espacio para que pudieran tener al menos un poco de movilidad

-¡Escudo! –gritó la antigua cardcaptor al ver que aquellas ramas filosas se acercaban a ella y a la inconsciente Tomoyo.

Dejó a su amiga en el suelo y tras conjurar a la carta Espada avanzó hasta donde se encontraban sus guardianes.

-¿Quiénes son y por qué hacen esto? –gritó confundida a los encapuchados.

Pero su única respuesta fue una sonrisa malévola por parte de uno que siguió con columnas serpenteantes de agua que se dirigían hacia ellos, y antes de que lograran siquiera tocarlos el guardián del sol las extinguió con una llamarada de fuego mientras Yue atacaba con sus cristales a ambos encapuchados.

Sin embargo de pronto todo se oscureció y nada era visible, Sakura estaba aterrada no veía ni sus propias manos y si no era porque sentía el báculo en sus manos estaba segura de que lo habría perdido; en medio de la oscuridad un rugido rompió el silencio y Sakura sabía que la bestia del sello estaba en problemas.

-¡Luz! –conjuró y la carta hizo su aparición alumbrando todo el lugar. Aunque, aquello no era precisamente un lugar.

_¿Dónde estamos?_ Pensó desesperada. Aquella no era su casa, era un lugar vacío sin nada y donde la oscuridad luchaba por dominar a pesar del poder de la carta de la Luz. Horrorizada vio como Yue y Kero estaban atrapados por aquellas filosas ramas que los habían atacado antes, pero cuando quiso correr se desplomó en el suelo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, se sentía demasiado débil y sentía que en cualquier momento podría perder la conciencia. Aunque en realidad, ya la estaba perdiendo. Todo a su alrededor se estaba volviendo borroso al igual que la imagen de sus guardianes atrapados por aquellas ramas, el poder de la carta Sakura se estaba debilitando y la oscuridad comenzaba a reinar lentamente.

-¡SAKURA! –gritaron al unísono sus fieles guardianes, pero fue lo último que escuchó.

Un gran resplandor lo cubrió todo y los guardianes se cegaron por la intensidad de aquella luz.

-Daidouji, ¡Daidouji despierta! –decía Eriol en ese mismo momento, sacudiendo delicadamente a la dormida joven de ojos azules.

A su vez, ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y al hallarse en los fuertes brazos del inglés se ruborizó ligeramente _Es… es realmente muy apuesto. _Pensó anodada, hasta que reaccionó. _¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?_

_-_Quien…¿quién es usted? –dijo mientras se reponía.

-Me sorprende que alguien tan observadora como tu no reconozca a un viejo amigo. –sonrió él. –Aunque claro, debe ser porque todavía no se repone del todo. Soy Eriol Hiragizawa.

La aludida se ruborizó aún más al recordar la forma en que había pensado sobre él y se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde está Sakura, joven Hiragizawa? –preguntó alarmada.

-Temo que no lo sabemos Shaoran, Spinel y Ruby Moon fueron en su busca pero temo que no la encuentran. ¿Qué sucedió, Tomoyo?

-No lo sé, sólo recuerdo que dos sujetos completamente encapuchados llegaron y luego… -se detuvo de pronto, al notar el desastre que la rodeaba. –Oh…por dios, ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?

-Es lo mismo que desearía saber. –suspiró el joven inglés.

Es que la sala de estar de Sakura se encontraba hecha un completo desastre, las tablas de madera del suelo estaban rotas y había grandes agujeros en el, las paredes estaban marcadas por lo que parecían ser rasguños al igual que los tapizados de los sillones y la mesa de café estaba partida a la mitad. Eso entre otras cosas, como todos los portarretratos arruinados y los vidrios rotos.

-Lo único que espero es que Sakura esté bien, se encontraba muy débil cuando esos hombres aparecieron.

-¿Débil? –inquirió el galeno. -¿Qué le sucedió?

-Luego de despertar a Yue se sintió muy débil y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-¿Despertar a Yue? ¿Acaso lo había sellado?

-Asi es, joven Hiragizawa. El año pasado Yue y Sakura charlaron mucho sobre el tema, ella vendría a estudiar aquí en Tokyo y el joven Yukito había recibido una generosa oferta de trabajo en Yokohama. Pero Yue no quería separarse tanto de Sakura, ya que decía que su deber era protegerla y a la distancia no podría hacerlo. –ante la mirada inquisitiva del joven, prosiguió. –Es por eso que Kero propuso sellar a Yue, depositando su esencia en el báculo mágico de Sakura. Y hoy, por todo lo ocurrido y ya que el joven Yukito vino a visitarnos, ella decidió despertar a Yue por petición de Kero.

_Así que eso fue lo que ocasionó tal cantidad de magia_. Pensó el inglés. _¿Pero dónde estarán Sakura, Kerberos y Yue ahora mismo?_

En ese mismo momento, un aturdido Shaoran pensaba lo mismo. Había hecho un conjuro para intentar localizarlos pero no lograba dar con Sakura. Y a pesar de que los guardianes de Eriol sobrevolaban la zona en busca de algún indicio sobre la ubicación de Sakura…no encontraban nada.

_Debo encontrarla, necesito hacerlo._ Pensaba el joven con desesperación. _Si algo le pasara, no me lo perdonaría. _Aquel deseo, salía de lo más profundo de su corazón y aunque aún no entendía qué era lo que sentía por ella sabía bien que si algo le pasaba a la joven de ojos verdes él no podría vivir con eso.

Una suave lluvia comenzó a caer, y al sentir las suaves gotas de agua fría sobre su piel se dejó caer. Se sentía débil y sin fuerzas para seguir.

En toda su vida, Shaoran Li nunca se había considerado una persona débil. Pero ahora, bajo la suave lluvia descubrió su debilidad: perder a los que quería.

La sola idea de perderla lo atormentaba y lo hundía aún más en la desesperación, sentía que llevaba horas buscando sin cesar y aún no obtenía resultados ni siquiera un leve indicio de magia. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseó desde lo más profundo de su corazón volver a ver a Sakura Kinomoto.


	17. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

Un brillante resplandor lo encegueció, pero a pesar de eso logró ver antes de que desapareciera la delicada figura de la carta Hope. Al principio no supo cómo reaccionar y quedó atónito, nunca hubiera creído ver a la carta en un momento así, pero luego reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que si la carta había sido invocada quería decir que Sakura estaba cerca. Con decisión se puso de pie y estaba a punto de echar a correr en la dirección de donde había surgido tal resplandor pero vio ante si la figura inconsciente de Sakura, acompañada por el pequeño Kero y Yukito Tsukishiro.

-¡Ruby Moon! ¡Spinel Sun! –gritó con fuerza.

Y al cabo de un instante, ambos guardianes estaban a su lado

-Ayúdenme a llevarlos de nuevo a la casa de Sakura, por favor.

-Shaoran, ¿no crees que llevarlos allí es peligroso? –dijo la guardiana mientras recogía al desmayado Tsukishiro.

-Eriol y Daidouji están allí, además que su casa es más cercana que la mía. Una vez que estén en condiciones iremos a mi casa y se quedarán allí, a vivir si es necesario. –dijo con decisión el joven jefe.

Dicho y echo los tres partieron, Ruby Moon llevando consigo a Yukito, Spinel cargando al pequeño Kero sobre su hombro y Shaoran llevando a Sakura en sus brazos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, había que admirar la rapidez del joven chino y los guardianes, Sakura y sus guardianes regentes de la luna y el sol descansaban en unas camas.

-Debemos irnos de aquí apenas despierten, es peligroso permanecer aquí. –comentó con preocupación el jefe del clan Li.

-¿No crees que es mejor irnos ahora, Shaoran? –respondió Eriol.

Pero ante el silencio del aludido su joven amiga de ojos azules respondió por él.

-Creo que Li tiene razón, es mejor esperar a que despierten. Creo que Sakura se sentiría algo…incómoda si no despertase en su propio hogar.

-Parece que las cosas no estuvieron tan mal aquí. –dijo distraídamente el pequeño Spi.

-Te equivocas, Spinel. Tuve que volver las cosas a la normalidad con magia y mientras ustedes buscaban a Sakura. La situación era lamentable. Shaoran, ¿avanzó mucho la marca de la estrella en el pecho de Sakura? Como no la he visto antes no sé cuál es su situación.

-Si, la estrella ha aumentado de tamaño. –añadió el aludido con la preocupación gravada en su semblante. –Pero no tanto como esperaba, eso es lo que me extraña.

-Quizás el poder de Sakura es muy grande y ella se resigna a dejarse ganar por aquella maldición. ¿No creen? –comentó Tomoyo.

De pronto la habitación se llenó de un tenso silencio que ni la siempre alegre Nakuru Akizuki se animó a interrumpir. Todos pensaban sobre lo sucedido, la desaparición de Sakura y los guardianes, la irrupción de aquellos hombres en la casa y sobre la maldición de Sakura. Eran muchos sucesos que no tenían una verdadera explicación, pero la mayor interrogante de todas era ¿Por qué esa gente quería hacerle daño a una persona tan amable como Sakura? Ella nunca se había enfrentado con nadie y ni siquiera sabía de la existencia del Consejo de Magia Oriental, sólo vivía una vida común y corriente fuera de su vinculación con las cartas de las que ahora era dueña y sus correspondientes guardianes. Ninguno, y yo creo que nadie que conociera a Sakura, lograría entender por qué a ella le estaba pasando todo esto. Pero a veces la vida nos somete a dolorosas pruebas, y esta era sin duda una de ellas.

-¿Creen que sería correcto ponerse en contacto con la familia de Sakura? Al menos con su hermano, él poseía magia o quizás aún la posee. Creo que sería conveniente que sepa lo que ocurre con Sakura. –dijo preocupada la joven de ojos azules. Ignorando la chispa que se había encendido en los ojos de Nakuru ante la mención del joven Kinomoto.

-No…no es necesario que mi hermano sepa de esto. Lo preocuparía mucho.

Dijo de repente Sakura, que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta para mantenerse en pie ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¡Sakura! –gritó aún más preocupada Tomoyo. -¿Qué haces de pie? Deberías estar descansando en tu cama.

-Es…estoy bien. Sólo… -no pudo terminar de decir la frase cuando su vista se nubló un segundo y se sintió caer, cerrando sus ojos y esperando el impacto contra el duro suelo. Sin embargo ese impacto no llegó y cuando abrió lentamente sus ojos se encontró con los brazos de Shaoran a su alrededor, sosteniéndola firmemente.

-Shao…quiero decir, Li. –murmuró asombrada.

-Te dije que era mejor si me llamas por mi nombre, Sakura. –contestó él con una sonrisa mientras la levantaba en volandas y la sentaba sobre un sofá al lado de su amiga Tomoyo.

-Gracias, Li…Shaoran. Tomoyo, por favor no es necesario hablar con mi hermano, sólo le ocasionaría preocupaciones innecesarias y…

-¡Sakura puedes morir, eso no es una preocupación innecesaria! –le interrumpió su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos, liberando al fin toda la tensión acumulada y disfrazada en su adorable sonrisa. –Si eso llegara a pasar, ¿tienes una idea de lo que sucedería? ¿Crees que tu padre o tu hermano podrían seguir sus vidas normalmente sabiendo que su hija murió y ellos no hicieron nada para evitarlo? –continuó con más énfasis, tomando las manos de la joven de ojos verdes. -¿Crees que alguno de nosotros podría?

Ahora las lágrimas caían libremente por sus delicadas mejillas y los presentes no podían hacer más que mirar la situación sin saber que decir, nunca ninguno de ellos (ni la propia Sakura) habían visto a Tomoyo de este modo y realmente los sorprendió mucho. Aunque tras un instante reaccionaron, esto no debía asombrarlos tanto…Tomoyo era una simple humana con capacidad para sentir al igual que todos y aunque ella nunca hubiera hecho tal demostración, no quería decir que fuera imposible que lo hiciera.

-Creo, que Tomoyo tiene razón querida Sakura. –intervino Eriol. –Al menos tu hermano tiene derecho a saber lo que ocurre. Al fin y al cabo él siempre supo que tienes magia y de la existencia de las cartas y sus guardianes.

-Así es. –asintieron al unísono el resto de los presentes.

Sin embargo para sorpresa de todos, Sakura contestó firmemente.

-No niego que mi hermano tenga derecho a saber lo que sucede. Pero creo que lo mejor sería que eso no pasara, quizás podría ponerlo en riesgo ya que él vendría inmediatamente a Tokyo. Y no quiero que eso suceda, además él tiene mucho trabajo en Tomoeda y desea estar con mi padre. Quizás yo…pueda ir a verles en estos días o algo.

-Temo que eso no será del todo posible Sakura, ni siquiera será posible que permanezcas en esta casa por mucho tiempo más. –ante la mirada sorprendida y confusa de la aludida, Shaoran continuó. –Hemos estado hablando entre todos y creo que lo mejor sería que tanto Yue, como Kerberos y tu vengan a vivir a la residencia Li.

Sakura se quedó muda, completamente muda. De todas las cosas que pudieran pasarle en ese preciso momento lo que menos esperaba era que Shaoran la invitara a vivir a su casa…o mas bien mansión, residencia o como quieran llamarle. No sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar, su mente era como un lienzo totalmente en blanco listo para escribirse pero su cerebro no parecía dar la orden de "comenzar a escribirlo".

-Yo…no, no podría aceptarlo, además Kero se sentiría incómodo y…

-Si el problema es el pequeño Kerberos no te preocupes. –intervino Eriol. –Spinel, Nakuru y yo también nos alojaremos en la residencia de nuestro joven amigo así que digamos que…estará entretenido molestando a Spinel.

Ante la mención de Kero, una gruesa vena apareció sobre la frente de Spi mientras recordaba lo ocurrido la última vez que se habían visto. En aquella "fiesta de té" que habían celebrado luego de que Sakura pasara la dura prueba del inglés y en la que la bestia de los ojos dorados lo atiborró con dulces haciéndolo entrar en uno de sus pequeños "lapsus" en los que perdía completamente la razón y enloquecía por los dulces.

-Así es. –añadió Shaoran. –Eriol, también se alojará en la residencia para estar más cerca de nosotros ya que el hotel en donde se ha estado hospedando queda algo lejos de aquí.

-Bueno amigos, dejaré que ustedes decidan tranquilos. –dijo de pronto el inglés de ojos azules mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera. –Debo ir a disponer las cosas para mi traslado y volver a guardar mi ropa en las maletas, ni hablar de la ropa de Nakuru. –añadió con una sonrisa.

-¡Así es pequeña Sakura! No tienes una idea de lo grande que es mi guardarropa. Aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco más, Eriol. –añadió la guardiana con un sonoro suspiro.

-A mi también, pero mira la hora. Además había quedado en verme con Arashi y llegaré tarde.

-¡Oh cierto, Arashi! Estará encantado de verme. –rió jocosa. –Por supuesto, vámonos, ¡vámonos!

Y dicho esto la guardiana salió rápidamente de la habitación arrastrando consigo al pequeño Spinel y olvidando por completo despedirse de los demás.

-Lamento que Nakuru no se haya despedido, creo que con la emoción lo ha olvidado. –se disculpó Hiragizawa. –Espero que aceptes la propuesta de Shaoran, querida Sakura. Adiós Tomoyo, ha sido un placer volver a verte. –añadió besando suavemente la mano de la joven de ojos azules, en un típico gesto inglés pero que provocó que un leve rubor asomara en las mejillas de la chica.

Terminadas las despedidas Shaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura siguieron discutiendo las razones por las cuales sería más conveniente para ella y sus guardianes vivir en la residencia Li, largos minutos pasaron pero la joven de ojos verdes se mantenía reacia y firme en su posición.

-¡No puedo ir! No puedo dejar mi hogar como si nada e irme, además esta…

-¿Irte a dónde, querida Sakura? –dijo de repente un hombre de cabello azulado y ojos tan azules como el océano, los cuales reflejaban curiosidad. Era Sebastian Doyle.

-¡Sebastian! –dijo su novia arrojándose a sus brazos en un cariñoso abrazo, gesto que provocó gran incomodidad en Shaoran que no pasó desapercibida para la siempre observadora Tomoyo Daidouji. -¡Que bueno que estas aquí! Me alegra que vinieras, así me ayudarás a hacerle entender a estos dos que no puedo irme de la casa así como si nada, ¿verdad?

-Sakura. –dijo él con un suspiro. –No sé cuáles son los motivos por los que Tomoyo y tu amigo quieran que te vayas, pero antes que nada debes saber que estaré de viaje por tiempo indefinido. ¿Pero por qué ellos quieren que te vayas?

-Es que…han entrado a la casa unos rufianes que intentaron asaltar y hacerle daño a Sakura, fue una suerte que nuestro amigo Li y yo llegáramos a tiempo para evitarlo, aunque los sujetos escaparon y prometieron volver en venganza. Por eso le sugerimos a Sakura permanecer lejos de aquí por al menos una semana y te íbamos a decir lo mismo a ti Sebastian, pero en vistas de que te irás de viaje creo que definitivamente Sakura no debe permanecer aquí por precaución. –intervino Tomoyo en vistas de que a la pregunta de su novio, Sakura no había sabido qué decir.

En verdad era una buena excusa la que expuso la joven de ojos azules y Sebastian había quedado realmente asombrado. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Shaoran, no reaccionó con recelo. Cualquier persona normal reaccionaría con un mínimo de celos ante la propuesta de otro hombre a que su novia fuera a vivir con él, es decir por más de que la persona derrochara confianza en sí mismo, los celos existían.

-Sakura. –dijo con fingida preocupación el joven inglés. –Tus amigos tienen toda la razón, yo me sentiría más seguro si tú estuvieras a salvo en otro lugar. Mi ausencia será por tiempo indefinido y si te soy sincero creo que será como mínimo de dos meses.

-Espero que no se sienta incómodo con que Sakura venga a vivir a mi residencia. –intervino Li.

-Por favor, siéntase libre de tutearme Shaoran. Y si se refiere a los celos, no se preocupe por ello. Creo que esa emoción es un tanto primitiva y puede ofender a la persona de la que es objeto y yo… -añadió mirando a los ojos verdes de la muchacha a su lado. –Jamás haría algo para ofender a mi querida Sakura.

Había algo en la mirada del inglés que no pasó desapercibida para el siempre distraído Shaoran, no le sorprendía que Sakura no lo notara ya que era igual o más distraída que él, eso sumado a que estaba enamorada de él. Pero le sorprendió que la siempre observadora Tomoyo no lo notara._Supongo que confían mucho en él, p_ensó con pesar. _O quizás soy yo, que estoy como un paranoico sólo porque ese tipo está con… _detuvo bruscamente el hilo de sus pensamientos, se negaba a aceptar aquello y no se sentía con derecho para hacerlo.

-Bien querida Sakura. –la voz de aquel hombre que empezaba a caerle realmente mal, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –Debo ir a mi apartamento a preparar mis cosas, temprano armé mis maletas con lo que tenía de ropa aquí y buscaré lo que falte en casa. Iré a buscarlas para marcharme, ando con el horario algo apretado. Tomoyo por favor, te quiero pedir un gran favor.

-Si dime, Sebastian. –contestó la aludida

-Por favor, cuando vuelva de mi viaje. ¿Podrías prestarme tus apuntes? Así podré ponerme al corriente con la universidad.

-Claro, no es ningún problema. –asintió ella con una sonrisa. Y dicho esto el joven subió en busca de sus bártulos.

Por su parte Sakura estaba perpleja, no sólo Sebastian no se había opuesto al hecho de que ella se fuera a vivir con otro hombre sino que ahora le decía que saldría de viaje por tiempo indefinido. Quizás él pensara que los celos eran una emoción ofensiva y primitiva, pero ella debía admitir que esperaba que él los demostrara aunque sea un poco. Después de todo no podemos culparla, ¿a qué mujer no le gusta que nuestro amado tenga al menos un poquito de celos por nosotras?

Y, para el asombro del pensativo Shaoran, la joven de ojos verdes partió a la siga de su novio silenciosamente provocando que el joven chino frunciera su ceño levemente.

-Si sirve de consuelo, no creo que los celos sean una emoción algo primitiva que ofenda a la persona celada. Siempre y cuando esos celos no sean obsesivos. –dijo suavemente con una leve risita Tomoyo.

-Sebastian. –llamó la antigua cardcaptor antes de entrar en la habitación de quien era su novio.

-Pasa querida

-En verdad, no pasa nada si voy a vivir a la residencia Li. Podría decirle a Tomoyo que…

-No le ocacionemos incomodidades a Tomoyo, ella podría pensar que es por celos o algo por el estilo y en verdad eso no me agrada. Confío en ti, Sakura y además sé que estarás en buenas manos. La residencia de Li en grande y cómoda, y me alegrará saber que residirás ahí por un tiempo.

-Esta…bien. –respondió ella, aún sorprendida por la reacción de Sebastian pero más aún por su propia reacción.

Es que no podía creer que en el fondo de su corazón le decepcionaba un poco el hecho de que Sebastian no sintiera un mínimo de celos, la hacía sentir como si a él no le importara. _No, tonta Sakura_. Pensó. _Es sólo que él confía plenamente en ti, y deberías estar agradecida por ello. _–Dejaré que termines de preparar tus cosas, Sebastian.

Dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando el suave agarre de él la detuvo.

-Está todo listo querida, vamos. Me quiero despedir de Tomoyo y de tu amigo. –dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y caminaban juntos hacia la sala de estar. Gesto que provocó una obvia reacción en Shaoran, que disimuló a duras penas.

-Bueno, es tiempo de irme. –dijo el inglés dando un suave abrazo a Tomoyo y estrechando la mano del joven Li. –Adiós querida, estos días sin ti se harán eternos y dolorosos para mí. –dijo dirigiéndose a la joven de ojos verdes y provocando en ella un leve sonrojo.

Ella estuvo a punto de decir algo como "yo también" sin embargo sus labios fueron sellados por un beso apasionado por parte de su novio que la había dejado atónita. Porque aquel beso no era sólo apasionado, sino también posesivo como si quisiera demostrar que ella era sólo suya.

Cuando él la soltó fue sólo porque ambos se estaban quedando sin aire, efectivamente ella estaba completamente roja pero hay que admitir que aquello no era por falta de aire.

-Mis disculpas, no suelo hacer estas demostraciones en público. –dijo Sebastian dirigiéndose a una sonriente Tomoyo y a un muy enfurruñado Shaoran. –Pero sepan entender que esta será la última vez que toco a la persona que más amo.

-Sebastian…-dijo sofocada la joven de ojos verdes.

-No te preocupes querida, ahora sí me voy. Con permiso.

Y el inglés no hizo más que retirarse del lugar con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, que si bien los demás la habían asociado con la calurosa muestra de afecto que realizó, en verdad esa sonrisa tenía otro significado. Uno completamente diferente, uno más malicioso.


	18. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17**

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que no lo lograran? –gritó realmente ofendido Stuart, fiel servidor de Sebastian Doyle. Pues a pesar de su aspecto senil y aparentemente débil, aquel hombre canoso tenía un gran espíritu y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones aunque su estado físico sugiriera que padecía alguna enfermedad producto de la vejez. -¿Tienen idea de lo que significa esto? ¡FRACASARON! ¡No sirvieron para su cometido! ¡No pudieron capturar a una simple muchacha que encima se encuentra maldita y cuyo tiempo de vida se acorta! No merecen pertenecer al clan oscuro, ¡no merecen ser instruidos en los maravillosos artes de la Magia del Caos! –añadió con énfasis.

-Mi fiel servidor tiene toda la razón, y yo personalmente estaría en todo mi derecho de eliminarlos ahora mismo. –comentó con frialdad el conocido "señor" Doyle mientras ingresaba al recinto. –No merecen más que la muerte, y sería un honor para ustedes que sean mis propias manos quién los elimine.

Por su parte los aludidos, quienes horas atrás atacaron a Sakura y sus guardianes, no hacían más que escuchar cómo se decidiría su destino mientras se encontraban arrodillados con sus cabezas tocando el suelo en señal de respeto su amo.

-Lo único que debían hacer era encerrar su cuerpo y alma debilitados en una ilusión, para luego traerla hasta aquí. ¡Era simple! –gritó el joven de cabello negro-azulado y pálida tez, con el odio brillando en sus ojos.

-Mi señor, todo marchaba bien hasta que repentinamente aquel poder surgió con una fuerza increíble.

-¡Cállate inútil! –gritó el aludido dándole un golpe en la cabeza a quien había osado hablarle. -¡Debían debilitarla lo suficiente en primer momento! ¿O acaso no lo suponían?

-Señor, le sugiero que no malgaste su valioso tiempo con estos seres totalmente inútiles. Yo me encargaré de su castigo, el cual por supuesto será la muerte. –añadió Stuart con una sonrisa que destilaba veneno.

-No, no morirán. Les daremos otra oportunidad y lucharán cuando llegue la batalla final. Si salen vivos de dicha batalla, volverán a tener su honor de lo contrario…bueno, es obvio que morirán. –replicó Doyle solemnemente.

-Como usted ordene, querido amo. Ya oyeron bastardos, retírense de aquí.

Los encapuchados se marcharon tras una profunda reverencia, agradecidos en el fondo de su oscura alma el hecho de que se les diera una oportunidad más y jurándose que acabarían con sus propias manos a Sakura Kinomoto y a todo aquel aliado a ella.

-¿Qué hará ahora, señor? –dijo el senil Stuart en cuanto los sujetos se marcharon.

-Ahora que Sakura cree que estoy de viaje por tiempo indefinido, tendré tiempo y calma para planear la batalla final con calma. Es inútil tratar de atacar a Sakura cuando se encuentra sola, siempre aparece alguien en su auxilio ya sean sus guardianes o aquel despreciable chino.

-Ciertamente el despertar de Yue es ahora un inconveniente, señor.

-Nada que no podamos manejar astutamente, lo que me enferma es el hecho de que he sentido la presencia de mi primo en los alrededores. Sentí su magia por un escaso tiempo, pero no puedo equivocarme era él.

-¿Cree que interfiera en nuestros planes?

-De seguro, no hay otro motivo por el que esté aquí. Por más de que tenga amigos aquí no vendría a visitarlos. La última vez que vino fue para hacer que Sakura transforme las cartas y nada más.

-Como siempre mi señor, tiene usted razón.

-Bien querido Stuart llama a los seis, es momento de comenzar a planear con absoluto cálculo cómo se llevará a cabo la batalla final.

-¿Y el señor Zhao?

-Luego le informaré de lo que se disponga en la junta de hoy, hasta ahora ese sujeto ha sido completamente pasivo y no me ha servido de nada.

-En efecto señor, pero ya se lo ha involucrado en el asunto y no podemos dejarlo de lado ahora.

-Si, lo sé. Será hora de hacer que ese sujeto intervenga en algo, ¿no crees?

-Creo que sería mejor que intervenga sólo en la batalla final. Si lo hiciera ahora el sujeto Li se daría cuenta de la intervención de la gente del clan Zhao, y de seguro avisaría al Consejo de Magia Oriental.

-Al fin dices cosas completamente coherentes. –sonrió con satisfacción Doyle.

-Esta será su habitación, señorita Sakura. –dijo el atento Sota. –Enseguida subiré todas sus maletas y acomodaré las cosas a su gusto. Sus guardianes dormirán en la habitación de enfrente.

-¡De ninguna manera voy a dormir en otra habitación que no sea la de Sakura! –protestó Kero.

-Esta bien Kero, cálmate. Joven Sota, por favor sólo prepare la otra habitación para Yukitoy no se preocupe por mí yo arreglaré las cosas a mi gusto. –respondió la antigua cardcaptor con una gentil sonrisa que dejó anonadado al podre Sota.

_Realmente es muy hermosa, mi señor tiene una suerte enorme_. Pensó embelesado el joven.

-Como ordene, señorita. Con su permiso, me retiro.

En cuanto el joven asistente cerró la puerta, Sakura se sentó en la majestuosa cama en la que dormiría con la preocupación dominando su hermoso semblante. No sabía cómo soportaría estas semanas, porque esperaba que sólo fueran eso: semanas y no más de dos, aunque quizás con la compañía de Eriol y la siempre alegre Nakuru sería más llevadero. Eso sin contar a su querido amigo Yukito.

Pero igualmente, no podía evitar sentirse incómoda cada vez que se encontraba en la misma habitación que él. Cada vez que Shaoran y ella se encontraban en el mismo lugar, sentía sus nervios a flor de piel y sentía como si su corazón le martilleara el pecho intentando escapar, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante sus acciones y lo único que deseaba era que se la trague la tierra; y todo eso le ocasionaba una profunda sensación de malestar que sabía no podría soportar por más tiempo.

-Sakura…Sakurita ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó muy preocupado el pequeño guardián, al verla tan desanimada.

-No…no es nada Kero, sólo estoy cansada. Creo…que lo mejor será que duerma un poco.

Estaba a punto de recostarse en la suave cama con la intención de dormir y jamás despertar cuando, para su gran sorpresa, algo en su bolso comenzó a brillar intensamente.

_Acaso son… ¿las cartas?_ Pensó con preocupación la joven. Se acercó rápidamente y buscó entre su bolso la fuente de aquel brillo y, en efecto, eran las cartas. Apenas las tocó, estas salieron disparadas por los aires y luego giraron en un círculo protector hacia ella tal como lo hicieron siempre que su dueña corría peligro.

-Se preocupan por ti Sakurita, todos lo hacemos. –dijo el pequeño Kero.

-Y yo me preocupo por ustedes también. –añadió ella con una sonrisa.

Todas las cartas Sakura brillaron y volaron delicadamente hacia la mano de su dueña. Todas, menos una. Sakura contempló confundida a la carta Espejo, que flotaba delante de ella y parecía pedirle que la invocara. Entendiendo su muda súplica, Sakura tomó la carta con sus manos y la abrazó tiernamente en su pecho mientras murmuró "espejo".

Al pronunciar aquella palabra, un brillo cálido cubrió su figura y frente a ella se materializó la carta, tomando automáticamente la forma de su dueña.

-Las cartas querían que te haga saber que todos estamos preocupados. –dijo con voz suave.

-Lo sé, pero por favor no se preocupen pase lo que pase todo estará bien. –contestó la antigua cardcaptor con una sonrisa cálida y unos ojos verdes que irradiaban esperanza.

-Sakura, queremos que sepas que pase lo que pase. –dijo su doble mientras tomaba sus manos. –Te protegeremos hasta el final y daremos lo mejor de nosotras.

-Lo sé, gracias a ustedes sigo aquí, por ustedes y con ustedes voy a luchar y no voy a permitir que nada malo les pase. –contestó la joven de ojos verdes sin poder contener sus lágrimas, que caían inconteniblemente por sus mejillas ante la emoción de las palabras de la carta.

Sabía que todas ellas le eran fieles, pero el hecho de que se lo hicieran saber la emocionaba mucho. Después de tantos años, el cariño que se tenían había aumentado notablemente.

Para su sorpresa, la carta limpió con sus suaves manos las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y luego de un instante la abrazó fuertemente derramando ella también algunas lágrimas.

-Nos preocupa mucho tu bienestar, querida Sakura. Lo que menos queremos es que tu… -no pudo terminar la frase, la angustia se había apoderado de ella.

-Nada va a pasar, todo estará bien. –sonrió la maestra de cartas.

Y con una sonrisa esperanzada la carta Espejo volvió a su forma natural.

-Yugo, ¿qué es lo que harás? –inquirió una bella mujer de cabellos plateados.

-No lo sé Misa, no lo sé. –suspiró el aludido mientras tomaba un vaso con whisky.

Yugo Zhao y su fiel esposa Misa Zhao, se encontraban en el despacho de éste. La débil luz del atardecer irrumpía en la habitación suavemente, manteniendo un aire íntimo entre los dos. Él se encontraba sentado en el extremo de un amplio sofá y ella se encontraba recostada a su lado con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su amado haciendo de eso un gesto de amplia devoción.

-No sé que es lo que haré, mi amada Misa. –dijo él mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos plateados. –No puedo retractarme de mi decisión pero no niego que no sé si lo que hice ha sido lo correcto.

-Yugo, querido, tomaste tu decisión pensando que sería lo mejor para el clan. Pero déjame decirte algo: no flaquees. Si comienzas a flaquear una vez que haz tomado tu decisión, eso te provocará inseguridades, dudas y arrepentimiento. Y mi querido, el arrepentimiento es una de las peores emociones humanas.

-Lo sé, pero si lo analizo bien quizás nada malo suceda. Es decir, Doyle practica la magia más antigua y poderosa de todos los tiempos. Una simple magia basada en cartas de poder no podría vencerlo y tampoco podría la magia de conjuros de Shaoran Li.

-Pero Yugo. –añadió con preocupación la dama. -¿Qué pasará contigo el día en que peleen? ¿Quién te protegerá a ti? Sebastian tiene a esos sujetos a los que llaman "los seis" y en lo personal, creo que es poco para defenderse.

-Misa, no lucharán contra un ejército. –rió el hombre. –Sólo contra el insignificante de Li y aquella muchacha. Aunque quizás tengas razón, también estan esos guardianes que tiene. Pero los seis serán solo la protección del Maldito, es decir de Doyle. Sabes bien que el número seis es significativo en la magia oscura, y está en sus "tradiciones" por así decirlo, que sean seis quienes protejan al Maldito.

-Pero no entiendo Yugo, creí que esto era sólo una simple conspiración y…

-Al parecer Doyle es el jefe de una especie de clan. Digo una especie porque no son un clan propiamente dicho. En señal de infundirme confianza Doyle me explicó la situación. –dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su whisky, ya que sabía que la explicación que le daría a su esposa sería larga. –Existe una casa mayor, en la que se entrenan los que serán los Seis. Desconozco el lugar en donde se encuentra pero supongo que es de público conocimiento entre los practicantes de la Magia del Caos. En fin, tengo entendido que los Seis son entrenados y designados a la protección del jefe del "clan" que normalmente es llamado el Maldito.

-Pero…ellos no están reconocidos públicamente como un clan, ¿o si?

-No querida, incluso se les cree extintos. Nadie sospecharía que existan aún personas que practiquen tan peligrosa magia, creo que ni el Consejo lo sabe pero en fin eso no es asunto mío ya que aún no soy el jefe de la organización. Se designa jefe a aquel que manifiesta el mayo poder de todos los practicantes.

-¿Y cómo saben quién es el de mayor poder? –inquirió la inocente Misa, sorprendida. Pues aunque tenía magia y era fiel a los deberes de su clan saber todo esto sobre un clan que casi nadie cree que existe despertó su curiosidad al máximo.

-Tienen una pitonisa que prevee quien será el futuro jefe para que se lo eduque en la casa mayor, junto a los Seis. Doyle me dijo que se seleccionarán a los más poderosos de su gente con ayuda de la pitonisa y que ellos serán los que intervengan en la batalla.

-Pero Yugo…no serán demasiados sólo para vencer a cuatro personas?

-Lo mismo pienso mi querida Misa, pero temo que hay algo que Doyle no nos está diciendo y eso me inquieta. –respondió el aludido besando suavemente la cabeza de su amada.

-Shaoran, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? –dijo fríamente Ieran Li, mediante una comunicación telefónica con su hijo. –Estás en Japón en una misión para el Consejo, no para hacer de la residencia que se te ha otorgado un hotel barato.

-Madre, no sabe cuáles fueron las circunstancias que llevaron a que seis personas se encuentren bajo mi hospedaje. –replicó el joven chino incluyendo en el ámbito de personas a los pequeños Kero y Spi. –Esas personas no son nada más y nada menos que Hiragizawa, reencarnación del mago Clow; Akizuki y Spinel Sun, sus guardianes y la dueña de las cartas Sakura: Kinomoto, junto a sus guardianes Yue y Kerberos.

-No has vuelto a Japón para reunirte con tus viejas amistades. –contestó cortantemente la madre del joven. Pero haciendo caso omiso de la forma de hablar de ella, para no ponerse él también completamente histérico, le contestó.

-Madre, le recuerdo que yo no tenía intenciones de aceptar esta misión pero usted insistió. Además, la señorita Kinomoto ha resultado afectada por los acontecimientos, el día que nos conocimos fue gracias a que sufrió un ataque cuyo resultado fue una maldición que acabará con su vida en un tiempo indeterminado. Hiragizawa está investigando conmigo y hemos decidido mantenernos juntos para mayor seguridad, ya que en el día de hoy la señorita Kinomoto ha sufrido otro ataque cuando se hallaba en su casa y ha resultado una fortuna que no pasara algo más grave ya que contaba con la protección de sus guardianes quienes también terminaron heridos.

-Entiendo, sólo espero que esta vez no te dejes guiar por tus sentimientos y actúes como corresponde. Cuando le pedí al joven Xing un parte de la situación no esperaba que me dijera esto.

Y antes de que el aturdido joven chino pudiera protestar, la honorable dama cortó la comunicación._Voy a matar a Sota_, pensó con irritación, _aunque él sólo cumplía con su deber._

_-_Señor… -dijo Sota Xing en ese momento entrando tembloroso a la habitación. Parecía haber visto un espíritu malvado y estaba casi blanco, pero todo su susto se debía a una sola cosa: la reacción de su joven señor.

Todo el mundo sabía que Shaoran Li tenía un carácter pésimo cuando se lo proponía y podía ser tan o más oscuro que el mismísimo Maldito cuando estaba de mal humor.

-Señor yo…lo siento mucho, no debí decirle a la señora Li que tanta gente vivía en la residencia pero es que ella insistió mucho y debía cumplir con mi deber. –se excusó temblando de pies a cabeza el pobre Sota, y es que de verdad parecía una gelatina siendo agitada constantemente.

-No. No debiste. –replicó fría, y hasta podría decirse oscuramente, el joven jefe del clan Li. Mientras el pobre Sota rogaba a los dioses que su amo tuviera compasión. –Pero está bien, sólo cumplías órdenes. Te recomiendas que pidas al consejo al menos uno o dos asistentes más, ya que siendo siete personas las que vivimos aquí te será difícil mantener en orden la casa y la seguridad. Puedes retirarte si quieres, Sota.

El aludido no esperó más, hizo una profunda pero rápida reverencia y se retiró del lugar sintiendo que había vuelto a nacer. Estaba feliz de no haber sido víctima del mal carácter que tiene como reputación su amo. Pocos eran los que habían visto a Shaoran Li realmente enojado ya que él era un hombre muy serio y poco temperamental, pero todos sabían que si se enojaba, SE ENOJABA.

-¡Esto será muy divertido! –gritó en ese momento una emocionadísima Nakuru Akizuki que abrazaba fuertemente a Sakura, quien a duras penas se resistía. –¡Vivir aquí, todos juntos será total y absolutamente GENIAL!

-Nakuru, yo creo que lo mejor será que sueltes a Sakura la pobre no puede respirar y su mano izquierda debe dolerle. –intervino Eriol

-Cierto, casi lo olvido. Disculpame Sakurita, pero…¿sabes qué es lo que más anhelo? Ver a tu precioso hermano Touya, realmente debe estar MUY bueno ahora. –dijo la guardiana mientras le daba pequeños codazos a la pobre Sakura, provocando un leve gesto de dolor.

-Esto…creo que lo mejor será que vaya a descansar. –dijo la joven de ojos de ojos verdes mientras una ligera gotita de sudor surgía en su cabeza, muestra de su incomodidad.

-Si, Sakura debes descansar después de todo… -el inglés no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, pues súbitamente se escuchó un estruendo similar al de un vidrio romperse.

Rápidamente todos se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía tal sonido y se encontraron con lo que menos esperaban.

-¡TOMA, TOMA, TOMA! –gritaba el pequeño Kero mientras atiborraba la boca del pobre Spinel con dulces. -¡ESTO ES POR TODO EL TIEMPO QUE PASÓ DESDE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE NOS VIMOS Y ESTO POR AQUELLA PRUEBA QUE TU Y ERIOL LE HICIERON A SAKURA!

- ¡Más, más, MÁS! –gritaba como loco el pequeño Spinel, mientras se escapaba del agarre de Kero y volaba por toda la habitación gritando por más dulces. A su vez, Kero lo perseguía sin cansancio con un montón de dulces en sus pequeñas patitas.

En medio de persecución ya habían roto un hermoso jarrón chino que tenía algunas flores y ahora el pequeño Spi se había dado de lleno contra un mueble antiguo de puertas de vidrio que almacenaba una vajilla muy fina. Y Kero, como fuel perseguidor no había tardado estrellarse contra el mismo mueble.

-Oh no… -gimió Sakura, quien todavía no había reaccionado ante lo que veía.

-¡Más, más, MÁAAAS!

Fue el grito de Spinel lo último que se escuchó antes de que el antiguo mueble se viniera abajo con un gran, pero GRAN estruendo.

-¡Kero! –gritó la antigua cardcaptor mientras a su vez la animada Nakuru Akizuki gritaba por Spinel. Eriol por su parte, contenía la risa a duras penas.

-Oh Kero, ¿Kero dónde estás? ¡Eriol, Nakuru ayudenme a levantar esto!

Luego de un segundo de asombro, los aludidos ayudaron a la desesperada Sakura. Con rapidez levantaron el frágil mueble, pues era muy antiguo y aunque en un principio les pareció imposible que el mueble cayera por el impacto de los dos guardianes ahora se daban cuenta de que era totalmente posible ya que era frágil y (aunque no lo parecía) muy liviano.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que de entre medio de la pila de vajilla rota salió volando alegremente Spinel gritando incansablemente "¡más, más, más!" mientras se puso a dar vueltas por toda la habitación buscando más dulces y el pequeño Kero estaba a punto de salir a su siga cuando la rápido mano de la antigua cardcaptor lo detuvo en el aire.

-Keeroo. –le dijo mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba amenazadoramente. -¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo?

¡Más, más, más!, gritaba Spinel sin cesar. Hasta que Eriol intervino y con su magia lo puso a dormir, antes de que se estrellara en el piso la muy astuta Nakuru lo alcanzó y se lo llevó de la habitación conteniendo a más no poder sus ganas de reír.

-Sakura, Sakurita es que yo… yo tenía que vengarme de nuevo y además…como estaba aburrido… -no pudo continuar con lo que decía, bah más bien balbuceaba, porque la dura mirada de su ama lo tenía aterrorizado.

-Kero, quiero que te vayas inmediatamente a mi habitación y te quedes allí hasta que yo te lo ordene.

-Pero Sakurita…

-¡Ahora Kero! –ordenó firmemente la joven de ojos verdes. Y al pobre muñeco no le quedó más que hacerle caso a su dueña, dirigiéndose tristemente a la habitación que compartía con ella.

-¿Qué haremos? Cuando Shaoran vea este desastre se enfadará y…

-Veo que al fin me llamas de nuevo por mi nombre, Sakura –dijo el joven chino mientras ingresaba tranquilamente en la habitación, provocando que Sakura se sonrojara brutalmente. ¡Estaba totalmente roja!

-Lamento los problemas que te ocasionamos Shaoran, me hago cargo del desastre porque Spinel también ocasionó esto. E incluso fue el primero en estrellarse contra el mueble. –dijo Eriol con una leve sonrisa.

-Esto…yo lo siento mucho Shaoran, limpiaré todo y hablaré seriamente con Kero y…

-Sakura por favor, no te hagas problema. Le diré a Sota que se encargue de este…desorden. –añadió alzando una ceja mientras decía lo último.

-Oh, pero yo le ayudaré. No puedo permitir que él se encargue de todo. Además principalmente fue culpa de Kero.

La joven oriunda de Japón iba a añadir algo más pero su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar así que tuvo que excusarse y contestar la llamada.

-Si, habla Kinomoto. ¡Hermano! Cuanto tiempo sin escucharte, ¿qué sucede?

Y tras un largo silencio contestó con asombro a lo que su hermano mayor le decía:

-¡¿VENDRÁS A TOKYO?!


	19. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18**

-¿Hijo, qué es lo que te inquieta? –preguntó el gentil Fujitaka Kinomoto una vez que su hijo hubiera cortado la comunicación con su hija.

-No lo sé papá, es sólo que últimamente me siento cada vez más inquieto. Tengo el presentimiento de que Sakura corre peligro y no sé por qué.

-Todos estaremos más tranquilos cuando la veas y compruebes que está sana y salva.

-Igual hay otra cosa que me inquieta aún más. –añadió el joven Kinomoto con evidente malhumor. –Sakura me dijo que ese sujeto que tiene como novio está de viaje y que no está viviendo en su casa porque hubo algunos problemas en el lugar.

-¿Qué problemas, dónde está viviendo? –le interrumpió preocupado y a la vez levemente asombrado su padre.

-No me dijo qué problemas. –bufó Toya. –Pero me dijo que vive con unos amigos, un amigo suyo tiene una gran residencia en la que conviven junto con otros estudiantes más, o eso creo.

-Me extraña que no se haya hospedado en la casa de Tomoyo, pero en fin si esta a gusto con ellos no habrá de qué preocuparnos, Toya.

-Si lo sé, pero mañana mismo pediré un permiso en mi trabajo y me iré directo a Tokyo a ver a ese monstruo.

Más tarde, y luego de terminar de ordenar y limpiar todo el gran desastre que habían ocasionado Kero y Spi, la antigua cardcaptor se dispuso a descansar, pero aunque quería no podía pegar un ojo. Si antes creía que las cosas en su vida habían cambiado, ahora ese cambio ya era drástico y completamente increíble. Es decir, ¿en qué momento terminó viviendo en nada más y nada menos que la gran mansión de Shaoran Li? Todo había sido tan repentino que le parecía imposible que las cosas hayan dado un giro tan grande en tan poco tiempo, parecía que fue ayer cuando desayunaba tranquilamente con su novio en un cálido fin de semana pero no, eso había pasado hace días y ahora no volvería a suceder en un largo tiempo ya que él se encontraba de viaje, y ni modo de ponerse a tener esos cálidos desayunos con Shaoran. La idea simplemente le aterrorizaba.

No entendía cómo ahora se sentía tan incómoda frente al hombre que cuando era niña había sido su primer y más grande amor, porque no lo negaba: el amor que sintió por Shaoran hace tanto tiempo era más grande del que ahora sentía por Sebastian. _Pero eso es sólo porque él fue mi primer amor y yo era sólo una chiquilla_, se decía siempre que analizaba ese hecho.

La joven de ojos verdes siguió dando vueltas en la cama intentando dormirse, pero cada vez que cerraba sus verdes ojos un torbellino de imágenes pasaba por su mente y le impedía conciliar el sueño. Se sentó en su lecho y miró por el gran ventanal que tenía en la habitación, una hermosa luna llena alumbraba débilmente el balcón perteneciente a su habitación y las estrellas brillaban con gran intensidad. Miró a la pequeña figura del guardián a su lado y observó que dormía profundamente, aunque por momentos murmuraba cosas como "toma esto Spi, te lo mereces"; con un suspiro la joven se levantó de su lecho y se dirigió al gran ventanal intentando abrirlo con gran esfuerzo pese a que su mano izquierda no le era muy útil. Pero no pudo.

_Debe ser porque hace rato que estas ventanas no se abren, quizás antes de que Shaoran viviera aquí no había nadie, después de todo nunca vi movimiento en esta gran casa cuando pasaba por aquí. _Pensó desalentada. _Mmm, de seguro ya están todos dormidos no molestaré a nadie si voy al balcón de la biblioteca de este piso. Después de todo, hoy vi como Sota abría aquellas ventanas._Y con paso de pluma, se dirigió a la amplia biblioteca de la gran residencia Li. En efecto, cuando llegó allí e ingresó se encontró con un gran ventanal del tamaño de toda la pared, avanzó con cuidado para no tropezar y abrió lentamente el amplio ventanal mientras corría con suavidad las grandes cortinas de lino. Se dirigió al balcón y posó sus brazos en la barandilla, una suave brisa agitaba su cabello y, aunque era algo fresca para ella pues sólo llevaba un camisón de seda y una fina bata de dormir, era muy agradable para ella. _Con esto podré despejar mi mente y volver a la cama a dormir_, pensó satisfecha Sakura mientras cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de la suave brisa.

Ajeno a eso, un muy cansado Shaoran Li analizaba con cuidado y en la privacidad de su despacho unos textos antiguos sobre magia buscando algún posible indicio sobre cómo revertir una maldición hecha por Magia del Caos. Sabía que no era una tarea fácil ya que la Magia del Caos era algo así como una especie de tabú así que nadie escribía sobre ella y sobre cómo revertir maldiciones hechas por este tipo de poder, sin embargo no perdía las esperanzas.

_Tiene que haber una solución,_ pensó, _no puede ser que en ningún libro haya una respuesta o al menos una pista de cómo revertir esto. Lo mejor será que vaya a buscar más libros y mañana no debo olvidar pedirle a Sota que instale mi despacho en la biblioteca así evito estar yendo y viniendo por más libros._

Dicho esto, el joven chino se dirigió cansadamente hacia la biblioteca. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que casi tropezó antes de entrar, pero logró detenerse sin hacer el menor ruido al ver la figura de la bella joven en el balcón. Al verla allí, tan bella e iluminada por la luz de la luna no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Su cabello del color del caramelo caía como una suave cascada por su espalda y la suave brisa nocturna lo hacía ondular suavemente, sin duda la luz de la luna la favorecía muchísimo aunque probablemente ella lo ignorara. Su rubor se hizo más intenso cuando notó que sólo estaba con un suave camisón y una fina bata de dormir de color azul que sólo le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y resaltaba su palidez; al ver aquellas finas y delicadas piernas, que bien podrían ser de bailarina, tuvo que desviar su mirada para evitar un estallido de emociones que le hiciera perder el control. Estaba a punto de hacer notar su presencia para que ella no creyera que era un depravado o algo por el estilo que la observaba silenciosamente, cuando de súbito ella abrió sus verdes ojos y se giró en la dirección en donde el joven chino se encontraba, encontrándose cara a cara con él y mirándolo por un instante directamente a los ojos.

_Ese imbécil, ese estúpido chino me las pagará. Pagará todo lo que hizo, desde intervenir en el accidente que provoqué para Sakura hasta estar así con ella._

Pensó con profunda amargura Sebastian Doyle en la privacidad de su habitación, mientras observaba la situación con la ayuda de un conjuro reflejando en un amplio espejo todo lo que sucedía.

_Sakura es sólo mía, mía, mía y de nadie más. Sólo yo tengo derechos sobre ella y… ¡maldita sea! si sólo pudiera estar cerca de ella y no tener que fingir que viajo, si sólo pudiera estar cerca suyo y juntos en casa,_ e_lla no tendría que vivir en la casa de ese estúpido chino y estaríamos juntos en este momento. Y así podría amarla como lo merece, sí…así deberían ser las cosas._

El odio que sentía en ese momento el joven Doyle era realmente aterrador, ciego de ira estaba a punto de lanzar un conjuro contra la residencia Li cuando las palabras de su padre resonaron en su mente._ El amor sólo te llevará a la perdición, hijo._

Esas habían sido una de las últimas palabras de su padre, quien había muerto debido a una maldición provocada por una oscura hechicera despechada.

_Así es_, pensó con decisión, _mis sentimientos no importan. Además lo único que siento es frustración, frustración porque Sakura no será mía. Aunque sea el dueño de su vida, ella no será mía en el sentido en el que la deseo. Pero eso ya no importa, con mis propias manos la mataré, absorberé su poder mágico y me quedaré con la con la llave de la vida. Aquel báculo con el poder de las estrellas cuyo poder superó al de la mismísima reencarnación del gran Clow Reed. Aquel báculo que es capaz de crear la única cosa que la Magia del Caos no puede: seres mágicos._

Y es que en efecto, a pesar de que la Magia del Caos era una magia suprema capaz de controlar todos los tipos de magia existentes había sólo una cosa imposible de realizar para quien fuera practicante de tan poderosa magia. Crear seres mágicos.

Esa era la gran ambición de Sebastian Doyle, crear seres mágicos y ser reconocido como el hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos, más poderoso aún que Clow Reed y su reencarnación, más poderoso que la joven con el poder de las estrellas.

Pero la única forma de obtener el poder de Sakura era terminando con su vida o esperando que la misma se consuma con la maldición que él le había conjurado. Pero en el fondo le complacía saber que si alguien acababa con la vida de su querida Sakura, sería él con sus propias manos o con su maldición; pero al fin y al cabo sería él. El placer de saberse dueño de su vida una vez más lo invadió y no hizo ningún conjuro contra la residencia Li.

_Si Sakura no es mía, no será de nadie._ Pensó con odio.

Totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía en el apartamento de su novio e ignorando que, mientras ella estaba atónita ante lo sucedido en con el joven chino, aquel sujeto tenía pensamientos enfermos sobre ella.

-¡Shaoran! Yo…lo, esto…siento mucho. Creí que no habría nadie despierto a esta hora y no podía dormir entonces intenté abrir el ventanal de mi habitación y como no pude vine al balcón de la biblioteca porque hoy vi a Sota abrir las ventanas y… -explicó atropelladamente la joven mientras todo su rostro se teñía de rojo.

-No…no te preocupes. –dijo suavemente él, completamente sonrojado al igual que ella. Y mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la muchacha añadió –No es necesario que te vayas a ningún lado, Sakura.

La tomó suavemente por los hombros, la luz de la luna los bañaba a ambos y pese a que no quería y hacía lo imposible por evitarlo, Sakura estaba tan roja como un tomate.

-Sakura, yo…quiero que hablemos de forma más tranquila. No…

-No te preocupes Shaoran, entendí que hubo motivos de fuerza mayor por los que debiste irte de Japón y no regresar hasta ahora. No es necesario que hablemos de eso. –le interrumpió balbuceante la joven.

-Pero es que necesito saber lo que piensas, eres tú quien sufre ahora.

-No, yo no sufro. Sé que aunque todo sea una dura prueba, al final todo saldrá bien.

-Siempre admiré tu optimismo. –suspiró el joven jefe. –Kerberos siempre lo dijo: tienes un conjuro invencible. Porque siempre luchaste por los que amas y no por ti misma, eso fue lo que te convirtió en la joven poderosa que eres ahora.

-Yo no soy poderosa. –murmuró ella.

-Créeme que lo eres. Sólo que no tienes noción de lo grande que es tu poder, pudiste sellar a Yue en tu báculo y liberarlo sin el menor problema y no sólo eso, tu báculo también es una muestra del gran poder que ahora posees porque se transformó increíblemente luego de que Yue fuera liberado de el. Tomoyo me dijo que esperaba que el báculo volviera a tener la forma que tenía cuando eras una niña, pero no fue así y eso sólo es una clara muestra de lo fuerte que eres, Sakura. Pero ahora estás maldita y tu magia disminuirá poco a poco, por eso te prometo que yo te protegeré con mi vida. –

La forma en la que lo había dicho sorprendió a Sakura. Había pronunciado aquellas palabras de una forma muy apasionada con la decisión brillando en sus ojos marrones y eso la abrumaba pero no sabía qué responderle. _¿Acaso todavía siente amor por mí?_ Pensó con confusión. _Pero…no debo dejar que se confunda. Cuando estoy con él lo único que siento es incomodidad, ahora estoy con Sebastian y él confía plenamente en mí así como yo en él, no puedo hacerle esto. No voy a perderlo._

_-_Sakura. –dijo de nuevo el joven chino tomando con cariño la barbilla de ella y obligándola a mirarla a los ojos. –Te protegeré de quien sea y con mi vida si es necesario, nunca dejaré que algo malo te suceda.

Se ruborizó ante la proximidad del rostro masculino y antes de cometer una locura (como besar al joven chino), salió corriendo de aquel balcón bañado por la luna dejando al jefe del clan Li estupefacto y a la vez resignado.

_Me merezco su rechazo._ Pensó tristemente. _Lo merezco y lo sé, pero aún así no puedo evitar el dolor que esto me causa._

El día siguiente había llegado con la alegría de Nakuru. La joven se había despertado muy temprano y había despertado a todos con su exultante felicidad.

-¡Vamos Sota, hay que servir el desayuno y tener todo listo para cuando los demás despierten! –gritaba en la cocina mientras hacía dar vueltas al joven asistente.

-Pero…señorita Akizuki, lo haría si dejara de…

-Na-ku-ru. Me llamo Nakuru y quiero que me llames por mi nombre. –añadió la guardiana con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro apenando al pobre de Sota, que se había ruborizado notoriamente.

-Esta bien, Nakuru. –respondió tímidamente. –Si quieres puedes ayudarme a servir las cosas, en realidad todo esta listo.

-¡Por supuesto que te ayudaré, después de todo siempre fui yo quien sirvió a Eriol!

Y así, después de varias idas y vueltas todos desayunaban alegremente en compañía de Tomoyo quien había decidido pasar a visitar la residencia para comprobar el estado de salud de su amiga. Pero con su agudeza, la joven de ojos azules notó que Sakura estaba muy callada al igual que el joven jefe del clan Li y es por eso que se prometió mentalmente que después hablaría con ambos._Si tan solo Meiling estuviera aquí_, pensó recordando el incidente de la Carta Sellada y cómo entre ellas dos habían intentado sin cansancio darles a los jóvenes enamorados Shaoran y Sakura la ocasión perfecta para que su adorada amiga de ojos verdes que confesara su amor a él.

-Y bien…Eriol, Shaoran…no nos han comentado si estudian alguna carrera o se dedican a algo en particular. –comentó la señorita Daidouji en un intento de crear temas de conversación que fueran lo menos incómodos posibles para su mejor amiga.

-Admito que soy más liberal en eso, paso mi tiempo viajando constantemente por placer en lugar de quedarme a estudiar. Aunque curso a distancia varios cursos en la universidad de Oxford. –respondió el inglés para la sorpresa de Tomoyo, pues ella siempre había creído que Hiragizawa era alguien a quien le gustaba el estudio y no dudaba de que algún día se convertiría en alguien importante por ello.

-Wow, que interesante. Admiro mucho tu libertad, Eriol. ¿Y tú Shaoran? ¿¡Shaoran!? -

Sumido como estaba el joven chino en sus pensamientos, no había escuchado la pregunta de su compañera y después de que esta la repitiera contestó tranquilamente.

-Eh…bueno, he estudiado un poco de arqueología y con la ayuda de reconocidos antecedentes en el tema dentro del clan Li he creado algunas tesis. Pero las obligaciones para/con mi clan son muchas y no tengo tiempo para desarrollar mis estudios sobre arqueología tanto como quisiera.

-Yo creo que tus obligaciones, amigo mío, te han quemado la cabeza. –intervino Eriol de buen humor. – ¿Puedes dejar de hablar tan formalmente? Siempre haz sido un chico muy serio y creo que tantas obligaciones con tu clan te han vuelto peor.

Todos rieron ante la afirmación de Hiragizawa, incluso Sakura que estaba tan distraída que no había prestado atención a toda la charla, sin embargo el joven jefe sólo había suspirado resignado y levemente sonrojado ante el hecho de que todos se rieran de él. Pero no le molestaba, ya que no ignoraba el hecho de que la actual reencarnación del mago Clow era un hombre profundamente despreocupado y ajeno al trabajo y las grandes responsabilidades, a Eriol Hiragizawa lo único que le interesaba era divertirse. Y si era a costa de los demás su regocijo era mayor.

No piensen que el inglés es una mala persona, por supuesto que no, es sólo que tiene un humor algo…retorcido.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, a ti siempre te ha gustado la arqueología, Li. ¿No es cierto? –preguntó Tomoyo una vez que las risas cesaran. –Recuerdo aquella clase con el papá de Sakura, te habías interesado mucho en su clase.

-Así es, aún admiro al señor Kinomoto. En verdad es un hombre muy culto.

-Y bien Tomoyo, no nos han dicho qué es lo que estudian tú y Sakura. –añadió Nakuru.

-Oh, pues yo estudio administración empresarial en la universidad cercana a la de Sakura, el Tokyo Business School. –respondió la aluidida con una sonrisa.

-¿Administración empresarial? –preguntó con sorpresa el joven chino. –Siempre creí que te dedicarías al diseño de indumentaria. –añadió recordando los extravagantes trajes que Tomoyo diseñara para Sakura en su tiempo como cardcaptor

-Si, admito que me encantaría dedicarme a diseñar ropa infantil. Sería adorable diseñar trajecitos hermosos para los niños. –dijo con claro entusiasmo. –Pero primero tendré que asumir la dirección de la compañía de juguetes de mi madre, la ayudaría en su trabajo y podría hacerle la vida más sencilla. A su tiempo me dedicaré de lleno al diseño de ropa infantil.

-Es admirable la decisión con la que expresas tus deseos, estoy seguro de que lograrás todo lo que te propones. –dijo con una encantadora sonrisa Eriol Hiragizawa, provocando un leve sonrojo en la aspirante a diseñadora.

-¿Y tu Sakurita, qué es lo que estudias?

Sin embargo la joven de ojos verdes se sobresaltó levemente al escuchar su nombre para luego entender que su amiga Nakuru le estaba preguntando algo.

-Lo siento, ¿qué me decías, Nakuru?

-Te pregunté QUÉ ES-TU-DIAS, pequeña distraída

-Oh, estudio repostería en el Hattori Tokyo Institute. También todo sobre artes culinarias.

Y esta simple respuesta, dejó a todos menos a Tomoyo y Kero en un estado de estupefacción que la antigua cardcaptor no entendía.

-¿Artes culinarias y repostería? –repitió asombrada Nakuru.

-Si, sé que cuando era niña no era una excelente cocinera. –dijo algo apenada. –Pero con la ayuda de mi papá pude mejorar y ahora estudio en el Hattori porque me gustaría montar una cafetería que si bien sería modesta también con algunos lujos y bueno, me gustaría cocinar muchas delicias reposteras para que todos las disfrutaran. Sé que no es un sueño ambicioso pero…

-Sin duda, eres una persona humilde y eso es una gran cualidad Sakura. –le dijo Eriol. –Admito que me sorprendió un poco saber que estudiabas artes culinarias porque recuerdo que cuando eras niña hasta te daba miedo freír croquetas, pero es admirable tu avance. Y cuando se de el momento, estaría encantado de probar algo cocinado por ti.

-Gr…gracias, Eriol. –contestó la muchacha apenada.

Y ante las tan "agradables" palabras de su amigo, el joven Li no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos tal como cuando eran niños. Celos, que no pasaron desapercibidos ni para Tomoyo como tampoco para Eriol, provocando que este último hiciera un peculiar comentario.

-Oh vamos Shaoran, no es necesario que te pongas celoso sabes bien que sólo aprecio mucho a Sakura. No tengo otras intenciones con ella, además que tengo entendido que nuestra joven y bella amiga tiene novio.

Por un momento el silencio se extendió en la mesa, pero fueron Tomoyo y Nakuru quienes no pudieron contener la risa y ante el fuerte sonrojo de tanto Sakura como Shaoran, hasta el pequeño Spi no pudo evitar reírse bajito.

Luego de que el animado desayuno terminara, Shaoran pidió a Eriol reunirse en su despacho y Sakura hizo lo mismo con Tomoyo. Mientras los pequeños guardianes jugaban animados una especie de juego de retos, y Nakuru atormentaba al pobre Sota.

-Tomoyo, no sé que hacer. –dijo la joven de ojos verdes una vez que ambas estaban en la privacidad de su habitación. –Ayer pasó algo y me sentí confundida, no sé qué es lo que siento.

-Sabía que algo había sucedido entre tú y Shaoran, no por nada estaban tan callados los dos esta mañana. –dijo con una sonrisa suspicaz la universitaria de ojos azules.

-Si. –suspiró resignada Sakura. –Anoche yo…no podía dormir y entonces salí a tomar aire creyendo que no habría nadie despierto a esas horas. Pero me encontré con él y hablamos un poco.

-Y ¿qué te dijo él?

-Me dijo que me protegería de lo que sea y que nunca permitiría que algo malo me sucediera. –contra su voluntad, la joven de ojos verdes se ruborizó. –Pero…no supe que decirle, y él estaba muy cerca de mí entonces comencé a sentirme algo incómoda y me fui del lugar.

-Sakura, ¿no piensas que esa "incomodidad" no es más bien otro sentimiento?

-¿Otro sentimiento? –preguntó confundida la joven.

-Si Sakura, ¿no te recuerda a cómo te sentías cuando estabas en su compañía y aún no le declarabas tus sentimientos? Sé bien que aunque a veces no lo parezca, desde que Sebastian y tú viven juntos empezaron a distanciarse un poco. Ignoro los motivos pero estoy segura de que si sientes algo por Li, debes poner en claro tus sentimientos.

-Igual…¿a ese sentimiento? No lo sé Tomoyo, es sólo que cuando estoy con él no sé cómo reaccionar, mis sentidos se nublan y no sé qué hacer o qué decir. Y admito que ayer salí corriendo porque…porque por un momento creí que él me besaría o que yo lo haría y la idea me espantó…no le puedo hacer algo así a Sebastian, él confía tanto en mí, y…

-No querida Sakura, lo que no le puedes hacer a mi buen amigo Sebastian es continuar a su lado si comienzas a sentir algo por Li.

-Pero es que…él se fue por tanto tiempo y

-A veces, para darse cuenta realmente que dos personas deben y necesitan estar juntas es necesario que se separen, Sakura. –le interrumpió su amiga. –Él se fue por mucho tiempo por sus deberes con el clan pero claramente no ha podido olvidarte a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. La distancia es un factor muy importante en los casos del amor, siempre creemos que la distancia no debería existir porque nos impide estar con cierta persona especial pero yo creo que la distancia es una prueba para el amor, si un amor sobrevive a la distancia y al tiempo creo que es un amor verdadero.

-Es que yo…no quiero volver a sufrir, puede parecerte absurdo pero tengo miedo de quererlo.

-Tener miedo a querer no es para nada absurdo. –replicó Tomoyo con una sonrisa. –Sobre todo si tu corazón fue lastimado. ¿Sabes? Yo creo que tu historia con Shaoran es como aquel cuento chino del hilo rojo.

-¿Hilo rojo? –preguntó muy sorprendida la joven de ojos verdes.

-Si, aquella que dice que todos tenemos un hilo rojo invisible atado en nuestro dedo meñique y que al otro extremo de ese hilo se encuentra la persona para la que estamos destinados a amar. Nuestro amor verdadero. Ese hilo rojo se puede estirar, debilitar o lo que sea pero nunca se podrá romper. Porque si están destinados a amarse, nada ni nadie podrá evitarlo, Sakura.

-Pero Tomoyo, yo…aún no sé si lo amo. No sé qué es lo que siento por él y ahora hasta dudo de mis sentimientos por Sebastian. -replicó Sakura con lágrimas inundando sus ojos. –Sebastian no se merece que lo deje por una confusión que siente mi corazón, él siempre ha sido tan bueno conmigo, tan atento y paciente. Confía plenamente en mí y es un hombre maravilloso.

-Oh Sakura, siempre has sido demasiado buena y has pensado en los demás antes que en ti misma. Pero por una vez debes pensar en tus sentimientos y no en los de los demás. No podrías estar junto a alguien que no amas sólo por temor a lastimarlo.

-Lo sé. –dijo ella mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga con todas sus fuerzas. –Tomoyo, siempre has sido tan buena amiga, gracias por aconsejarme siempre y ayudarme en mis momentos más tristes. ¡Gracias!

-No llores Sakura, los asuntos del corazón son los más difíciles de resolver pero siempre, SIEMPRE tienen solución. Y sabes que siempre contarás con mi ayuda y mi apoyo. –contestó la joven de profundos ojos azules.

Ajeno a todo, Touya Kinomoto tocaba el timbre impaciente en la casa de su hermana menor pero luego de esperar 5 minutos y llamar constantemente al teléfono móvil de Sakura no le quedó otra opción: tendría que llamar a ese _sujeto._

Marcó con impaciencia el número de móvil de Sebastian Doyle y luego de una corta espera este contestó:

-¿Hola?

-Doyle, habla Kinomoto. –bufó con irritación el galeno

-¡Toya, cuñado! ¿Cómo has estado y a qué se debe el honor de tu llamada?

El joven Kinomoto contó mentalmente hasta 10 antes de contestar, le exasperaban los modales del inglés y su forma de hablar. No era racismo ni otra cosa, sólo le exasperaba todo de él por un simple hecho: era el novio de su hermana.

-Bien, bien. ¿Sakura está contigo, estoy en su casa tocando el timbre desde hace 5 minutos y nadie me contesta?

-Oh no, en realidad mi querida Sakura está viviendo con unos amigos suyos por…bueno, una larga historia que ella de seguro te explicará luego. Y yo estoy de viaje por unos asuntos personales, ¿quieres que te de la dirección?

-Si, por favor.

En apenas unos segundos tomó nota del lugar que le indicaba el inglés y para su alivio se dio cuenta de que no era muy lejos de allí. Estaba a punto de cortar la comunicación pero recordó algo.

-Oye, ¿y sabes con quién está viviendo?

-Oh si, es en la casa de un amigo suyo de ella y Tomoyo. Un amigo de la infancia y, si me permites decirlo, un muchacho muy agradable. –añadió con fingida amabilidad. –Si mal no recuerdo se llama Shaoran Li.

-¿¡SHAORAN LI!?- gritó el médico encolerizado ante el recuerdo de aquel "mocoso" como él siempre lo había llamado.


	20. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19**

-Eriol, ya no sé que hacer. Debo encontrar la forma de quitarle esa maldición a Sakura o morirá y de sólo pensarlo yo…

-Tranquilo Shaoran. –dijo el inglés con inusitada seriedad. –Será difícil pero debe de haber una forma de quitarle esa maldición, ¿dices que fue hecha con esa magia del Caos?

-Así es, la puedo sentir muy fuerte alrededor de ella. Mezclada con su esencia como si su magia pura fuera contaminada por la de la maldición que posee.

-Así que eso es la Magia del Caos…-repuso pensativo. –Desde que vi a Sakura por primera vez siento ese poder oscuro sobre ella y no tenía idea de por qué, es decir…nunca he sentido ese poder en nadie que yo conozca. Ni yo, ni Clow ya que si él lo hubiera sentido en su tiempo habría podido reconocerlo. ¿Dices que no encuentras nada interesante en tus libros de magia?

-No. –suspiró el joven chino. –No encuentro ningún punto de partida, he pasado toda la noche investigando sin cesar y los libros que poseo aquí no me han sido de gran ayuda a pesar de que son copias de los libros más importantes de la gran biblioteca que posee mi familia en Hong Kong. Creo que lo mejor será utilizar la biblioteca del Consejo, quizás haya algo allí.

-¿Te permitirán usarla libremente? Hasta donde sé el Consejo es muy receloso en el ámbito de las fuentes de información que posee.

-Y no estás para nada equivocado. Pero ya que estoy en una misión a favor del Consejo y de su sede aquí en Japón, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a disponer de los libros que poseen.

-Además que quien los solicita no es nada más y nada menos que el prestigioso Jefe del clan Li y uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de China. –agregó Eriol en un tono que pretendía ser una burla a la forma imperiosa de hablar que tenían los jefes del Consejo de Magia Oriental, además que el inglés sabía muy bien que el clan Li era muy importante en el Consejo y que sus jefes tenían una gran admiración por su joven amigo.

-No lo digas así, si te soy sincero a veces sólo deseo tener una vida normal. Libre de magia y de grandes responsabilidades con un clan.

-Nunca me hubiera esperado que seas precisamente tú quien dijera eso, Shaoran. Pareces muy orgulloso de tus responsabilidades y siempre has sido un chiquillo muy serio.

-Si ya me lo has dicho varias veces. –bufó el joven jefe. –Pero es que…hay momentos, pequeños momentos en los que desearía tener una vida normal. Dedicarme libremente a la arqueología y no tener que vivir sometido a constantes presiones. Ahora hasta mi madre me presiona, bueno…aunque ella siempre me ha presionado.

-¿En qué te presiona ahora tu madre? –preguntó un poco más serio el inglés.

-Meiling me dijo que quiere que en cuanto vuelva a Hong Kong me vaya haciendo a la idea de casarme, porque al ser su único hijo varón debo comenzar a formar una familia para asegurar la continuidad del clan. –contestó el otro con un sonoro suspiro.

Sin embargo la única respuesta que recibió fue una sonora carcajada lo que provocó la estupefacción reflejada en su bello rostro y luego un poco de mal humor.

-No es gracioso. –bufó irritado.

-No, efectivamente no. Pero es que no me imagino el hecho de formar una familia, no me burlo de ti por favor no pienses eso. Es sólo que mientras te escuchaba me imaginé a mi en tu posición, siendo obligado a casarme y formar una familia y eso provocó mi carcajada, querido amigo.

-Pensé que eras un hombre más serio, Eriol. Sacando de lado tu negro sentido del humor. –dijo asombrado el chino.

-No me malinterpretes, soy un hombre muy serio cuando la situación lo amerita. Pero a la vez muy liberal, en toda mi vida aún no me he enamorado verdaderamente de alguien…a diferencia tuya. Admito que tuve alguna que otra relación con muchachas inglesas, pero nunca he sentido esa clase de amor que impulsa a una pareja a casarse y de sólo imaginarme sentirlo me río de esta forma.

-Pero yo…no quiero casarme sin amor. Sé que es algo "cursi" pero es como pienso.

-No es cursi, amigo. Es realista, es eso o los dos somos unos cursis. –rió el otro. –Y supongo que tampoco querrás casarte sin amor ahora que has vuelto a ver a Sakura. –agregó con picardía.

Shaoran abrió su boca a punto de protestar apenado cuando el insistente sonido del timbre lo hizo callar y mirar con la perplejidad brillando en sus ojos cafés a su joven amigo inglés. -¿Quién puede ser? –preguntó confundido. –Nadie del Consejo tocaría el timbre de esa forma.

Salieron del despacho del joven jefe casi al mismo tiempo en que Tomoyo y Sakura bajaban las escaleras confundidas y Sota corría a recibir a tan insistente visitante, hay que destacar que no sólo corría por eso sino también para huir de la coqueta Nakuru que no hacía más que invadir su espacio personal halagándolo y diciéndole lo apuesto que era.

-Bienvenido a la residencia Li, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? –dijo rápidamente mientras abría la puerta olvidando fijarse antes por la pequeña pantalla conectada a la cámara de seguridad de la entrada. Si lo hubiera hecho, si se hubiera detenido a ver en la pequeña pantalla al lado de la puerta se abría evitado un gran susto. Y es que cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un hombre que lo que menos irradiaba era simpatía hacia los demás y que con fría voz dijo:

-Quiero ver a Sakura Kinomoto.

-Her…¡Hermano! –exclamó realmente sorprendida la antigua cardcaptor cuando vio a su joven y apuesto hermano en la puerta de la residencia Li.

En su apartamento Sebastian Doyle se carcajeaba mientras observaba la situación desde su particular espejo. Conocía bien el temperamento de Toya Kinomoto y por la reacción del galeno cuando él le dijo que Sakura se alojaba en la residencia de aquel chino se había dado cuenta de que a su cuñado Shaoran Li no le caía precisamente bien.

_Quizás tenga suerte y Kinomoto lo mate, sería lo ideal ya que me ahorraría problemas en le futuro. Aunque sé que es imposible, Sakura defendería a ese detestable Li. _Pensó.

-Señor, ya están listos los Seis y tanto Zhao como si gente. Lo esperan en su despacho.

La voz de su fiel Stuart interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Si, si…ahora mismo voy.

Y luego de escasos minutos los Seis malditos, la gente más cercana (además de poderosa y confiable) de Yugo Zhao y la esposa de este, Misa Zhao; estaban reunidos junto al Maldito también conocido como Sebastian Doyle.

-Bien señores, agradezco que hayan venido a nuestra pequeña reunión. Debemos coordinar los últimos detalles de nuestro plan. Estoy abierto a sugerencias y opiniones.

-En fin, Doyle ¿con cuántos lucharemos? –dijo el jefe Zhao sin rodeos ante la preocupada mirada de su esposa.

-Si contamos sólo a Li y a Sakura con sus guardianes son sólo cuatro nuestros contrincantes. Pero sé bien que mi primo se encuentra aquí y al parecer es un buen conocido de estos sujetos así que no dudo en que se una a la batalla. Así que contando a los aliados de mi primo serían siete nuestros contrincantes.

-¿Entonces cuál es la necesidad de la ayuda del clan Zhao? Son pocos contrincantes para tanta gente, ¿no cree?

-Si mi señor lo desea, con gusto me desharé de usted Zhao. –siseó uno de los seis encapuchados.

-Por favor señores, no recurramos a la violencia innecesaria. –intervino Sebastian. –En efecto Yugo, creo que la intervención de tanta gente por su parte es total y absolutamente innecesaria.

-¿Intervención de tanta gente de MI parte? –preguntó indigado el aludido. –Debo recordarte Doyle que cuando acepté tu propuesta se suponía que sólo acabaría con Shaoran Li con alguna ayuda de TU gente, que son lo suficientemente poderosos para hacerle frente sólo porque son practicantes de tan poderosa magia. Admití el hecho de que si era necesario también me encargaría de esa mujer Kinomoto. Pero ahora resulta que son siete personas a las que daremos batalla y entre tu gente y la mía los doblamos en número. La gente que me acompaña es de mi círculo de confianza y los más poderosos de los nuestros.

-Señor Zhao, estas personas que están aquí presentes…

-Que ni siquiera sé sus nombres. –le interrumpió Yugo.

-Intervendrán en nuestra pelea porque para eso existen. –continuó con naturalidad el inglés. –Su el deber de los Seis Malditos es acompañar a su jefe en todas las circunstancias que rodeen la vida de este. Y tiene bien claro que su jefe soy yo, ¿no es así? Y si no sabe sus nombres o tampoco ha visto sus caras es porque la identidad de los Seis es absolutamente secreta ante personas que no pertenezcan a nuestra estirpe. Creo que para usted sólo serán necesarios como mucho dos hombres de confianza que lo acompañen en la lucha. Mis hombres y yo nos ocuparemos de Sakura, Eriol y los guardianes.

-Entonces yo sólo lucharé contra Li, ¿no es así?

-Así es estimado compañero, así es. **_El final de todo, se acerca._**

-¿¡QUÉ HACES TÚ VIVIENDO CON MI HERMANA, MOCOSO!? –gritó Toya Kinomoto en ese momento.

-¡Te recuerdo que ya no soy ningún mocoso! –contestó realmente enfadado el jefe del clan Li.

-Eh…hermano, te recuerdo que soy yo quien vive con él. –intervino Sakura sin saber donde meterse debido al bochornoso momento que estaba pasando.

-¿¡Y AÚN ME LO DICES ASÍ!? Nos iremos los dos a un hotel o a donde sea, Y ESO QUE AÚN NO SÉ POR QUÉ RAYOS NO ESTAS EN TU CASA, SAKURA. PERO NO, ESTAS VIVIENDO AQUÍ CON ESTE MOCOSO COMO SI FUERAN NOVIECITOS O ALGO DE ESO.

-¡Hermanoo! –protestó la joven de ojos verdes totalmente roja ante las palabras que decía su hermano mayor. Pero para su sorpresa Shaoran se había puesto rojo…pero de rabia. Aunque quizás encubriera su vergüenza o pena con su rabia, quien sabe.

-Escuchame bien, Kinomoto. –gritó el joven Li. –No permitiré que le faltes así el respeto a Sakura quien encima es TU hermana. Supongo que sabes bien que Sakura tiene una relación con Sebastian y apuesto lo que sea a que ya haz hablado con él para saber que su relación aún no ha terminado como para insinuar lo que insinúas. Después de todo estoy completamente seguro que es gracias a Sebastian que sabes que Sakura se hospeda aquí. –esto último lo dijo en un tono frío y amenazador, dejando reflejar lo mal que le caía aquel inglés.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Toya Kinomoto no sabía qué decir. No ignoraba que en su cólera por saber que ese sujeto estaba de nuevo cerca de su hermana y que encima vivían juntos, había dicho palabras que podrían ofender a Sakura. Pero jamás, jamás JAMÁS admitiría su error frente a ese mocoso.

-Discúlpame mocoso. –dijo con palpable ironía. -pero mi hermana y yo necesitamos privacidad. Sakura, ¿dónde podemos hablar tranquilos?

-En…en mi habitación hermano. –contestó la aún apenada Sakura.

-Vamos allí entonces.

Y en silencio obstinado el galeno siguió a su querida hermana menor rumbo a la habitación de esta. Pero apenas se fue, Nakuru Akizuki suspiró muy ofendida.

-Aaay, ¡Toya ni se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí! Con todo su enojo ni se percató de mi presencia, ¡y yo que me moría por abrazarlo y saltar hacia él! Pero… -añadió con su característica seriedad repentina. -No soy suicida, sé bien que si hubiera hecho eso habría terminado mal.

-Exactamente Nakuru, hiciste muy bien en no acosar al médico en ese momento. –aprobó su amo.

-Yo creo, que lo mejor será esperar a que el hermano de Sakura se calme. No entiendo por qué está tan enfadado pero nunca lo había visto así.

-Realmente yo tampoco, aunque no me sorprende en lo más mínimo. –suspiró con cansancio Shaoran.

-Pero fue adorable como defendiste a Sakura. –dijo con una gran sonrisa y hasta podría decirse que con estrellitas en sus ojos, la hija de Sonomi Daidouji.

-Bien monstruo, escucho tus explicaciones. –bufó el joven Kinomoto.

-Hermano, yo…lo siento mucho es sólo qué…

-Sakura ¿qué rayos te pasó? –saltó de pronto Toya con el susto reflejado en sus profundos ojos oscuros. Y es que en medio de su ataque no se había percatado de que su hermana tenía la muñeca izquierda enyesada con apenas la posibilidad de mover sus frágiles dedos, y una venda envolvía todo su brazo derecho. Desde su muñeca hasta la manga de la blusa que ella llevaba puesta. -¿Cómo es que te has lastimado tanto?

-Eso…eso es lo que tengo que explicarte. Hermano, sé bien que tú siempre has sabido que tengo magia y de la existencia de las cartas Clow y después Sakura. Así como también sabes de la existencia de mis guardianes: Kero y Yue. ¿No es así?

-¿Y qué hay con eso? Sabes que siempre lo supe, incluso le di mi poder a Yue.

-Y siempre te estaré eternamente agradecida por eso, porque de no haber sido así hoy ni Yue o Yukito existirían. Pero yendo al grano…hay un problema con…la magia.

-¿La magia?

-Si. –suspiró la antigua cardcaptor, no tenía idea de cómo le explicaría la situación a su hermano. –Hay unas personas…que quieren lastimarme y también a Shaoran. Esa también es la razón por la que estoy aquí, hermano.

-¿Cómo que quieren lastimarte? –preguntó el médico repentinamente serio y con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, aún no sabemos por qué pero ya nos han atacado tres veces. No sé qué es lo que quieren de nosotros y Shaoran sigue investigando sobre eso con la ayuda de Eriol que es otro compañero mío de la primaria. Él también tiene magia y…

-Si si, no me lo recuerdes. Sé muy bien las malas pasadas que les jugaba ese sujeto tanto a ti como al mocoso chino.

-Bueno, ahora todos estamos viviendo aquí. Cuando veníamos en camino, ayer por la tarde, Shaoran me comentó que esta residencia tiene protección mágica es por eso que es más segura. Además tuve que mudarme ayer porque volvieron a atacarme cuando estaba en mi casa con Tomoyo. Yo…tengo miedo, no sé qué pueda pasar y… -la joven de ojos verdes tuvo que dejar de hablar, porque temía que si lo hacía las lágrimas comenzarían a caer y no se lo permitiría.

-Está bien Sakura, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que hallaremos una solución a esto y cuando tengamos a esos tipos en frente yo mismo los haré escupir las razones por las que te atacan.

-Gracias hermano, es que ellos son muy fuertes y a veces hasta dudo de mi propio optimismo.

-Eso nunca monstruo. –dijo él mientras tomaba las pequeñas manos de su hermana. Pequeñas comparadas con las suyas, claro. –Nunca debes perder la fe en ti misma y en los tuyos y mucho menos tu optimismo.

-Oh, hermano. –gimió la muchacha mientras abrazaba desesperadamente a su hermano mayor como si fuera su tabla de salvación en medio de un naufragio. – ¡Te he extrañado tanto, a ti y a papá! A veces anhelo demasiado nuestra tranquila vida en Tomoeda y no puedo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos, monstruo. –contestó abochornado por la muestra de cariño de su hermana. La quería muchísimo y haría cualquier cosa para protegerla de quien sea, pero no era ese tipo de hombres que anda dando abrazos por la vida precisamente. -Pero para cumplir nuestros sueños se deben hacer ciertos sacrificios. Porque al final, la suma de esos pequeños o grandes sacrificios es nuestro orgullo cuando al fin llegamos a nuestra meta.

-Gracias…gracias por todo, hermano. –murmuró ella aún abrazada a él.

Toya no sabía qué hacer, no era sentimental y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas muestras de afecto por lo que se limitó a abrazar a su pequeña hermana en silencio hasta que esta se calmara. Si bien siempre había sido una persona malhumorada, con el paso del tiempo su carácter se había hecho más fuerte e "inestable" y ahora se arrepentía de haber hecho una escenita de "celos de hermano mayor" cuando su hermana atravesaba tan difícil situación. Pero aunque fuera por esta situación particular, odiaba el hecho de que ese mocoso chino había vuelto y ahora vivía ocn su hermana. Demás esta decir que Toya no odia a Shaoran y en realidad estaba a, sin embargo es excesivamente celoso con su hermana; bastante mal lo pasó cuando se enteró que ella había iniciado una relación con Sebastian Doyle. Pero por alguna razón que no entendía, Sebastian le importaba poco y nada porque no sentía que aquella relación con su hermana podría llegar a durar tanto…aunque ahora ya convivían y todo. Pero había algo en el inglés que no encajaba, por eso temía más que fuera Shaoran Li quien apartara a su distraída hermana de su lado.

-Y por cierto… -dijo Sakura sacándolo del mar que eran sus pensamientos. -¡No soy un monstruo! –y acto seguido lo pisó con fuerza.

-Pues por la forma en que te comportas creería que sí. –replicó resistiendo el dolor del fuerte pisotón de Sakura, su adorada hermana.

-Eriol…quiero hacerte una pregunta. –dijo en ese momento Shaoran Li, alejándose de la animada charla que sostenían Tomoyo y Nakuru.

-Claro…¿qué quieres saber?

-Cuando recién nos encontramos me comentaste que tenías un primo inglés que sospechabas que podría estar causando alborotos en Japón. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Es cierto, aunque no sabría decirte si son alborotos con magia o no. Fueron pocas las veces que nos veíamos, creo que no le caía muy bien que digamos, y de todas esas veces sólo una sentí magia en él. Pero fue muy rápido y aún no sé si fue mi imaginación o qué. Y bueno, su nombre es Sebastian Doyle.

El joven chino contuvo su sorpresa a duras penas, ahora todo cerraba. Antes había creído que el gran parecido entre Eriol y Doyle era sólo una casualidad, pero a estas alturas ya había entendido que ni las consecuencias o las cualidades existen en esta vida: sólo lo inevitable. Y si antes dudaba, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que Doyle, el novio de Sakura, era el primo de Eriol y que podría estar detrás de todos los problemas que rodeaban a la joven de ojos verdes


	21. Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20**

-De ninguna manera me quedaré a vivir en la casa de este mocoso, eso sí que no. –protestó Toya Kinomoto mientras bajaba las escaleras en compañía de su hermana menor. –Buscaré un hotel y listo, pero no me quedaré aquí más tiempo, además…

-¡TOYAAA! –gritó Nakuru interrumpiendo lo que el joven decía una vez que este se hallaba al pie de la escalera, y acto seguido saltó hacia él abrazando su cuello. –¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! La verdad es que el tiempo te ha favorecido mucho querido Toya.

Pero Kinomoto no contestaba, se había puesto pálido del susto y totalmente serio.

-¿Qué pasa Toya? ¿Has quedado impresionado por mi gran belleza y por eso no dices nada, no es así?

-Aki…Akizuki, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? –dijo él recuperando la compostura.

-Na-ku-ru. Después de tanto tiempo aún me llamas por mi apellido, hay que ver. Y bueno, acompaño a Eriol en su viaje. Aunque… -añadió con seriedad inusitada al oído de su ex compañero de la preparatoria. –Sólo lo acompaño porque tenía la esperanza de volver a verte y estoy muy feliz de que así sea.

-Sueltame, Akizuki

-¡No quiero! –y dicho esto, comenzó a tironear del joven hasta llevarlo a otra habitación. -¡Tenemos mucho de que hablar! ¡Oh, ha pasado taanto tiempo sin verte querido Toya!

-Bueno…creo que nuestra amiga Sakura ha logrado calmar el temperamento de Kinomoto, ¿no es así? –dijo con una sonrisa Eriol, que se acercaba nuevamente al grupo después de la pequeña charla con Shaoran.

-Esto…sí, algo. Dijo que entiende lo que pasa y que se irá a vivir a un hotel en el tiempo en que esté aquí.

-Si quiere puede quedarse aquí. –añadió Li, más por cortesía que por placer.

-No creo que él lo prefiera Li, después de todo nunca le has caído bien al hermano de Sakura. –replicó Tomoyo con una sonrisita.

-Buenos días. –dijo con una afable sonrisa Yukito Tsukishiro. –Lamento mucho haberme quedado dormido, ¿ya han desayunado?

-¡Yukito! –le contestó aliviada Sakura. –Por un momento creí que el despertar de Yue te había afectado negativamente y…

-Relájate Sakura, sólo me quedé dormido. Puede que se deba al despertar de Yue, pero no es nada grave quedarse dormido, ¿no es así? Además es fin de semana y… -un leve gruñido interrumpió al joven maestro de primaria. –Oh, lo siento mucho es que muero de hambre. ¡Siento como si no hubiera comido en semanas!

Y luego de las risas generales, el joven jefe del clan Li le ordenó a su leal asistente Sota Xing que dispusiera un abundante desayuno para Tsukishiro. Y cuando el asistente recibió las indicaciones de lo que quería decir precisamente abundante en relación al gran apetito de la identidad falsa del guardián lunar no pudo menos que quedar realmente admirado. Y es que Sota adoraba comer y estaba fascinado con saber la proporción de alimentos que el joven Tsukishiro podía ingerir. _Y además parece un hombre fuerte y saludable, no hay duda de que comer en abundancia puede ser muy saludable. _Pensó el joven ignorante de que en su dulce infancia tanto Sakura como Shaoran le decían lo mismo a Yukito en su afán de llamar su atención.

-A propósito Sakura. –agregó el hambriento Yukito, mientras se disponía a desayunar. –Me muero por probar las deliciosas cosas que preparas, estoy seguro que eres una excelente cocinera.

-Esto…yo, no sé…aún me falta aprender mucho y…no sé… -dudó la antigua cardcaptor.

-¡Sakura es la mejor cocinera de todas! ¡Es una de las más destacadas en sus clases y hace los postres más exquisitos! –intervino con alegría la hija de Sonomi Daidouji.

-Tomoyo…no exageres, creerán que dices la verdad y no es así. No soy una gran cocinera. –murmuró apenada Kinomoto.

-Claro que lo eres Sakura, además no estaría mal que nuestros amigos se deleiten con tus sabrosos postres. Eso sin contar que te servirá para "ejercitarte" durante este tiempo ya que no podrás ir al instituto.

-¿No podré ir? –preguntó confundida la aludida

-Sakura, es mejor no arriesgar tu vida yendo al instituto. Podrías recibir un ataque allí y al haber muchas personas quizás resulten heridos. –intervino Shaoran ante la confusión de su querida Sakura.

-Oh, yo…lo entiendo. Es sólo que todo me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero está bien. Cuando todo esto termine recuperaré mis clases perdidas. –repuso con una sonrisa la joven de ojos verdes. –Esta bien, cocinaré unos postres para todos. Sólo tengo que ir a comprar los ingredientes necesarios…

-No creo que todos aquí quieran tener una indigestión, monstruo. Yo que tu les ahorro ese problema, después de todo lo que tu cocinas pocas veces es comestible. –interrumpió Toya Kinomoto ingresando al gran comedor en donde Yukito desayunaba en compañía de todos sus amigos. Aunque el joven hijo de Fujitaka no ingresaba sólo, porque Nakuru colgaba alegremente de su cuello. –Yuki, ¿cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo amigo.

-Hola Toya, veo que algunas cosas no cambian, ¿verdad? –añadió divertido el aludido.

-¡Hermano, no es justo que digas eso de cómo cocino! Sabes que me esfuerzo mucho

-Pensándolo bien, haz lo que quieras Sakura. Una indigestión no le vendría nada mal a Nakuru, a ver si con eso baja de peso. –bufó irritado.

-¿¡QUÉEEE!? ¿¡TOYA, ACASO INSINÚAS QUE ESTOY GORDA!? –gritó la joven guardiana dejando momentáneamente sordos a todos los presentes, pero de un salto se desprendió del cuello de Toya y comenzó a contemplar su figura que ella misma describía como "una figura que irradiaba sensualidad" –Mírame bien, ¿acaso vez algo mal en mi hermosa y sensual figura? ¡Me cuido mucho y procuro mantener mi peso siempre!

-Quizás no estés gorda, pero que pesas…pesas, y mucho.

Pero la joven Akizuki no había oído estas últimas palabras, ya que él había herido su…¿orgullo femenino? Para nada, había herido su vanidad. Porque con el paso de los años, Nakuru Akizuki era cada vez más y más vanidosa, es por eso que detestaba que alguien le dijera que había algo fuera de lugar con su cuerpo, puesto que se amaba y le gustaba presumir su "sensual figura" a todo el mundo.

-Bueno mocoso. –dijo el hermano de Sakura con total seriedad pero sin disimular lo mal que le caía Shaoran Li. Aunque todos sabemos que nuestro querido joven chino no le cae para nada mal, sólo son sus celos de hermano mayor lo que lo hacen ser así con el pobre Li. –Es tiempo de que hablemos bien sobre lo que está pasando. Quiero que me digas TODO, desde qué es ese Consejo de no sé qué hasta qué es lo que le pasa a mi hermana.

Y así fue que mientras Sakura y Tomoyo, acompañadas por el pequeño Kero; fueron a comprar lo que necesitaban para hacer un delicioso cheesecake de fresas. Postre favorito de la bestia del sello desde que Sakura había aprendido a cocinarlo a la perfección, con algunos toques particulares que ella misma le daba y que le daban un sabor único al delicioso postre.

-Lo primero que necesito saber es qué es exactamente ese Consejo, Li. –dijo decidido Toya Kinomoto.

-Bien… -suspiró el joven chino, pues sabía que la explicación podría ser larga si su acompañante no captaba de primera mano lo que hacía el Consejo. –El Consejo de Magia Oriental, es la única organización de magia existente en el mundo. La principal función del Consejo es mantener en secreto respetuoso la existencia de la magia en el mundo.

-Espera…no se supone que si también debería existir otro Consejo…¿pero de magia occidental?

-Y existe, pero es una organización mucho más pequeña y es dependiente del Consejo de Magia Oriental. Supongo que esto es porque con el paso del tiempo la magia ha perdido su esencia en tierras occidentales y la gente se ha vuelto más incrédula. En occidente hablar de magia es hablar sobre cuentos para niños, aunque en oriente se le da una acepción más…importante. No sé cómo decírtelo de manera más entendible.

-No soy idiota, Li. Sé lo que quieres decir.

Luego de un leve fruncimiento del ceño de Shaoran, una risa ahogada de Eriol y un llamado a la atención por parte de Yukito hacia su mejor amigo. El joven chino continuó.

-En fin, el Consejo protege la identidad de la magia. Está prohibido realizar demostraciones de magia en público y sobre todo si estas ponen en riesgo la vida de inocentes, no acatar esta orden puede provocar hasta una pena de muerte o reclusión en la cárcel especial del Consejo por hasta 10 años. En caso de terminar en aquella cárcel, uno se encuentra totalmente imposibilitado de usar su magia.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que hacer de público conocimiento la existencia de la magia es algo total y absolutamente prohibido, existen clanes mágicos en el mundo. Como el mío. Que tienen como responsabilidad ayudar a mantener ese equilibrio y evitar los desastres que se producirían si todo el mundo se enterara de la existencia de la magia e intentara obtener poderes por todos los medios.

-Bueno, ¿pero quién fue el desgraciado que maldijo a mi hermana? –preguntó Toya que, a pesar del tono de sus palabras, estaba muy pensativo.

-Aún tengo mis dudas y es por eso que prefiero no sacar conclusiones erradas. Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que quien lo hizo practica Magia del Caos. Un tipo de magia muy antiguo y poderoso, de hecho es la magia más poderosa existente. Verás, existen diversos tipos de magia, pero esta es un conjunto de todos los tipos de magia existentes. Así como Sakura es una maestra de cartas, Eriol un sabio hechicero reencarnado y yo un hechicero que conjura los elementos también existen hechiceros y hechiceras que conjuran sólo el agua o sólo el fuego. Están quienes conjuran con la naturaleza, con las fuerzas de la gravedad, etc. Pero como te dije, la Magia del Caos es un conjunto de todos los tipos de magia existentes unidos en uno sólo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que esa magia es invencible?

-No, existe un poder que aún no se ha manifestado en ninguna persona o en ningún clan en más de dos siglos. Ese poder es el único capaz de vencer a este tipo oscuro de magia, y se llama Magia de la Vida. Esto es algo que recién ahora comento con ustedes, Sakura aún no lo sabe. Y es que todavía no estaba completamente seguro acerca de la Magia de la Vida ya que mis conocimientos sobre ella eran escasos, hasta anoche que me la pasé investigando.

De pronto el silencio reinó entre los presentes. La única forma de vencer aquella magia que maldecía a Sakura y la condenaba a la muerte era con un poder que se creía extinto, ¡y que no se había manifestado en nadie por más de dos siglos! Los hombres reunidos no hicieron más que sumirse en las profundidades de sus pensamientos, cada uno pensando con su propio punto de vista particular sobre la situación que envolvía a alguien que todos ellos querían mucho y de formas muy diferentes: Sakura Kinomoto.

-¡Diablos! –gritó Sebastian Doyle, que no dejaba de vigilar por un segundo a sus contrincantes. Pero ahora ya no lo hacía con el gran espejo que poseía en su habitación, ahora mismo…frente a todos sus subordinados y cómplices lo hacía por un espejo completamente redondo y de mediano tamaño, en cuyo marco había extraños símbolos gravados. –El imbécil de Li descubrió lo de la Magia de la Vida. –dijo con desprecio. –Tendremos que adelantar nuestros planes, lo antes posible. Y hasta que todo quede coordinado, comenzaremos a desatar el caos en Tokyo y en todo Japón.

Sus Seis fieles subordinados asintieron al unísono mientras Zhao analizaba la situación con preocupación, dentro de poco todo terminaría y por su propio bien y el de su clan esperaba que salieran victoriosos. Aunque el pobre jefe ignoraba las verdaderas intensiones de su cómplice y el hecho de que él era no más que un peón en su gran juego. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ante la reacción de su compañero inglés, éste gritó.

-¡Seis, comiencen con el caos en las mayoría del país! Hagan lo que sea necesario, pero desaten la furia de los elementos. Yo personalmente me ocuparé de Tokyo. –añadió con una sonrisa siniestra. Y luego abandonó el recinto dando un sonoro portazo.

Con un apuro poco usual en él se dirigió a su habitación y poniéndose frente a su gran espejo místico visualizó a su querida novia en compañía de la que se creía su amiga, ambas caminaban alegremente por las calles de Tokyo haciendo algunas compras de alimentos. Pero esa visión motivó otra sonrisa oscura e invocando todo su poder, el maldito recitó:

-Por el poder del maldito, fuerzas oscuras de la naturaleza. Abran paso a su poder destructivo y encierren en sus entrañas a todo aquel que se cruce en su paso. Sometan a la oscuridad de la infratierra a aquellos que lo merezcan. Tu Di Gong, dios de la tierra haciendo uso de tu poder invoco a las fuerzas oscuras dormidas en tu persona. –una espada de luz oscura apareció en sus manos y con toda su fuerza la hundió en el reflejo de Sakura en su mítico espejo. -¡Obedezcan mis órdenes los invocados por mi poder, háganlo en nombre del Maldito!

Y fue entonces cuando todo Tokyo, y cualquier otra persona ignorante de la verdadera situación habría alegado que todo Japón fue el que tembló, comenzó a temblar incansablemente mientras la gente corría presa del pánico ante tan terrible terremoto. En la residencia Li, todos se quedaron mudos del susto y en menos de un minuto Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon y Yue estaban en sus formas originales, pues se podía sentir con claridad que aquel inusual terremoto era causado por fuerzas oscuras.

-¡Mi hermana y Tomoyo están allí afuera, debemos ir a buscarlas ahora mismo! –gritó Toya mientras los guardianes, Eriol y Shaoran corrían hacia la salida.

En ese momento, Tomoyo y Sakura se habían detenido bruscamente y esta última había contenido a Kero quien estaba a punto de transformarse a su verdadera forma estando dentro de la bolsa de compras.

-¡Espera Kero, no puedes transformarte aquí! –gritó la joven de ojos verdes

-¡Sakura, Sakura allí! Por ese callejón, nadie verá a Kero –intervino Tomoyo y acto seguido corrieron en la dirección señalada.

Pero apenas se habían adentrado dos pasos en el callejón cuando la tierra comenzó a abrirse a sus pies y rápidamente Kerberos actuó transformándose a su forma original y volando con las dos chicas sobre su espalda. Sin embargo, tal como ocurriera con la carta de la Tierra hace tantos años atrás una columna de roca se irguió de la nada y la Bestia del Sello logró esquivarla a duras penas. Pero en el brusco movimiento, Tomoyo se había desprendido de su agarre y ahora caía en picada hacia el vacío.

-¡TOMOYOOO! –gritó con desesperación la antigua cardcaptor y antes de que pudiera ordenar a Kero que fuera por ella, ambos habían quedado atrapados entre gruesas columnas de roca maciza. Los ojos verdes de la joven se inundaron de lágrimas y lo último que vio fue la imagen de su adorada amiga cayendo al vacío.


	22. Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21**

_El vacío a mi alrededor es lo único que siento, sé que caigo pero mi cuerpo no reacciona. Lo único que sé es que esta vez todo acabó, sé que caigo de una gran altura y el grito desesperado de Sakura me desgarra el alma. Pero a pesar de todo, mi mente no puede dejar de pensar en una sola persona y en los escasos momentos que compartí con él…_

El grupo corría desesperado a pesar de los temblores y el caos en la gente ante la inusual situación, Toya no dejaba de mirar con preocupación a su alrededor sin dejar de pensar en la cantidad de heridos que podrían resultar ante tan inusual reacción de la naturaleza. Pero pronto un agudo grito lo sacó su concentración y atrajo la atención de todos sus compañeros que corrían en la misma dirección y con el mismo fin: salvar a Sakura de un posible peligro. Con claridad pudo escuchar la voz desgarrada de la joven de ojos verdes gritando con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Tomoyo, y cuando levantó la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía su angustiada voz no pudo más que espantarse, y no fue el único.

La menuda joven, amiga inseparable de Sakura Kinomoto caía al vacío sin nada que la detuviera, pero totalmente inconsciente. Y fue Eriol, quien al verla caer sintió como si su corazón se estrujara y lo ahogara el dolor sin embargo eso no le impidió actuar rápido.

-¡SPINEL! –gritó, y ante la súbita aparición de la forma original de su fiel guardián, se subió a su lomo y ambos volaron a toda la velocidad que era posible para las delicadas alas negro-azuladas de la bestia, hacia la desvalida Tomoyo.

Pero el joven inglés sabía que le sería imposible llegar.

-Mocoso, ¡usa tu magia! ¿no puedes hacer algo acaso? –gritó Toya Kinomoto al estupefacto Shaoran.

Al escuchar las bruscas palabras de su acompañante, el joven reaccionó e invocó el poder de su espada pero cuando estaba a punto de crear una burbuja de aire que retuviera a su amiga en peligro, la tierra se abrió a sus pies y tanto él como el hermano de Sakura cayeron al vacío de la oscuridad rocosa.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Yue. Y fue su rápida reacción y la de Ruby Moon lo que les salvó la vida a los jóvenes, ya que los tomaron de sus brazos evitando su inminente caída. Y una vez que los tuvieron bien sujetados volaron en la misma dirección de Eriol.

Una suave luz roja envolvió el cuerpo de Tomoyo, y su caída comenzó a suceder más lentamente, dándole tiempo a Eriol para tomarla en sus brazos y recostarla sobre el lomo de Spinel Sun.

-¿Ella se encuentra bien, amo? –preguntó preocupado la bestia mientras volaba lentamente hacia las grandes columnas de roca que parecían encerrar algo…o a alguien.

-Si Spinel, gracias al cielo ella está bien.

-¡Eriol, Eriol! –gritó Ruby Moon en ese momento. -¿Están bien?

-¿Dónde está Sakura? –intervino Toya que se sostenía de Nakuru, algo que por cierto no le agradaba mucho.

-Creo que está encerrada allí. –contestó con preocupación el joven Li, señalando las cuatro gruesas columnas de roca pura.

-Sa…Sakura. –murmuró la joven de ojos azules en brazos de Eriol mientras recuperaba su conocimiento.

-Tranquila Tomoyo, todo esta bien. Ahora la buscaremos. –fue la respuesta que recibió.

Y al escuchar esa profunda voz, abrió repentinamente los ojos encontrándose cara a cara con Eriol, y dándose cuenta de que no sólo estaban muy cerca sino que él la rodeaba con sus brazos de forma…¿cariñosa? Mientras ambos volaban montados a Spinel.

-E..¡ERIOL! –gritó totalmente sorprendida y sonrojada. –Dios mío, ¿qué pasó, dónde esta Sakura?

-Creemos que está atrapada entre esos pilares de roca, Tomoyo. Pero no te preocu…

-¡No está! –gritó el hermano de la adorable joven de ojos verdes interrumpiendo la explicación del inglés, mientras la palidez de extendía en su apuesto rostro. -¡La bestia se encuentra aquí, pero Sakura no!

-¿No considera precipitada su forma de actuar, señor?

-Para nada mi fiel sirviente, ha pasado casi un mes desde que todo comenzó. Lentamente fui debilitando sus poderes y a estas alturas ya debería estar muerta de no ser porque ese imbécil chino se interpuso en mis planes por órdenes del Consejo.

-Es una suerte que Zhao haya sido una persona fácil de manipular, amo.

-Así es, de lo contrario las cosas se habrían complicado aún más. Aunque hubiera preferido mil veces que el manipulado en esta situación fuera Li y no Zhao. Después de todo, ese Zhao no tiene los grandes poderes de aquel chino.

-Tiene usted toda la razón, mi señor. Pero insisto, ¿no es precipitado su accionar?

-¡DESCUBRIERON LO DE LA MAGIA DE LA VIDA, IMBÉCIL! –gritó con violencia el aludido. -¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si hubiera dejado pasar otro mes? Esos sujetos habrían seguido investigando y encontrarían la forma de vencer mi poder. ¡La Magia del Caos es poderosa pero no invencible! ¿Acaso mi padre no te lo decía siempre?

-Si amo, lo siento mucho. No quise cuestionar su proceder, su padre ha sido una persona muy sabia y usted ahora posee toda aquella sabiduría que era característica de mi señor Arthur Doyle.

-Pero mi padre fue un idiota que se dejó llevar por el camino errado. –añadió su señor mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de la joven a sus pies. –Yo no cometeré su mismo error. Mi accionar no es precipitado, desde hace un mes o quizás más que debilito su poder, la intervención de Shaoran ha sido completamente repentina desde hace una semana y no permitiré que pase más tiempo con sus estúpidas investigaciones. Además cada día que pasa se acerca más a ella, y si ella no es mía tampoco será de él. –añadió con una perversa sonrisa.

-Tiene usted razón mi señor, si Li siguiera contando con el tiempo necesario para terminar sus investigaciones sería un grave inconveniente para nuestros planes.

-Así es, he pensado terminar todo hoy mismo. Pero le daré a Li un poco más de sufrimiento, veamos cómo reaccionará ese insecto al no saber el paradero de la mujer que ama. Seguro la desesperación lo consumirá y nada podrá hacer. Ahora Stuart, quiero que coloques los Antiguos Sellos en el departamento ya que con ellos no podrán sentir la esencia mágica de mi adoraba Sakura y ella tampoco podrá usar su magia aquí.

-Como ordene, amo. –contestó el anciano y acto seguido se retiró a cumplir con sus órdenes dejando a un muy soñador Sebastian.

-Si querida. –murmuraba Doyle al oído de una inconsciente Sakura. –Pasaremos unos días maravillosos disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía.

-¿Cómo puede ser que no aparezca por ningún lado? –gritó enfurecido Toya Kinomoto, horas después mientras la desesperación reinaba en la residencia Li.

-Kinomoto, relájate y deja de gritar. No eres el único desesperado por encontrarla, ¿sabes? –replicó fríamente el dueño de la gran casa. –Sota, contáctate con el Consejo. Quiero que busquen en todos los rincones de la ciudad a la señorita Kinomoto. Está desaparecida como consecuencia de los extraños hechos que azotan Japón así que no tendrán derecho a negarse.

-¿Acaso se negarían? –preguntó con evidente preocupación Tomoyo, mientras el siempre dispuesto Sota partía a cumplir con las órdenes de su señor.

-No conoces al Consejo, Tomoyo. Son capaces de todo si eso afecta su reputación o sus funciones, incluso el hecho de no buscar a alguien desaparecido por arte de magia. –bufó el joven chino.

-Tomoyo, creo que lo mejor será que descanses. Has sufrido una gran conmoción hace algunas horas y la desaparición de Sakura empeora las cosas. –sugirió amablemente el inglés Hiragizawa, mientras rodeaba con su brazo la delicada figura de la joven de ojos azules.

-Pero yo…no, no podría descansar mientras no se sabe el paradero de Sakura.

-El inglés tiene razón, si te pones peor eso no será de gran ayuda para nadie y a mi hermana no le gustaría nada, Tomoyo.

-Eriol, por favor acompáñala a una de las habitaciones de arriba o si ella lo prefiere a la de Sakura.

Y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, el joven inglés guió a su compañera a las habitaciones mientras el hermano de la antigua cardcaptor y el joven jefe del clan Li comenzaban a discutir sobre posibles lugares donde se podría hallar Sakura.

Pero cuando ya estaban en la segunda planta y fuera del alcance auditivo de sus compañeros, Tomoyo se detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo, Tomoyo?

-No…es sólo que…quiero agradecerte, Eriol. Si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda probablemente yo no estaría aquí, y… -la joven de ojos azules no pudo continuar pues tenía un nudo en la garganta y además se había ruborizado bruscamente al recordar qué fue lo último que pensó antes de quedar inconsciente.

-No es algo por lo que debas agradecerme, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo por salvar a alguien tan valioso como tu, querida. –contestó él con una sonrisa mientras le tendía un suave pañuelo. Pues no ignoraba que las lágrimas que la muchacha intentaba contener con todas sus fuerzas en sus oceánicos ojos, se derramarían en cualquier momento. –Y déjame decirte que lo haría una y mil veces aunque mi vida corriera riesgo por ello, porque el dolor que sentí en mi pecho al verte no se compara con nada de lo que haya sentido antes. –añadió con inusitada seriedad y pasión contemplando los sorprendidos ojos de ella.

-Eriol…yo…

-No sé qué es lo que me sucede contigo Tomoyo, sólo sé que desde el primer momento en que te ví comencé a sentir sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido por nadie. Mi mundo se puso de cabeza y cada vez que te veo siento como si el corazón me estallara. No sé qué es esto, nunca antes lo he sentido por nadie a pesar de que he tenido varias relaciones hasta ahora. Pero contigo…contigo es diferente.-

Al escuchar la frase "he tenido varias relaciones hasta ahora" la joven se ruborizó más y un sentimiento incómodo la asoló mientras se imaginaba a su compañero de primaria con otras mujeres. _¿Acaso estoy…celosa? _Pensó con sorpresa, pues hasta ahora nunca se había enamorado de nadie y no sabía verdaderamente lo que significaba sentir eso.

-Eriol, yo…no sé qué decirte. Cuando… cuando te veo. _-¿por qué estoy tartamudeando?_ Pensó con irritación. –Cuando te veo me siento de la misma forma, y… también cuando comencé a caer, lo primero que vino a mi mente fuiste tu. ¡Fuiste tu! ¡Y me sorprendí a mí misma con eso! –ahora las lágrimas caían sin cesar por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Querida…querida no llores. –dijo el inglés con suavidad mientras la abrazaba tiernamente y ella hundía su rostro en su pecho. –Si te veo llorar, siento como si cada lágrima que derramas se clava como un puñal en mi pecho. -

La muchacha alzó tímidamente su cabeza para poder mirar al inglés a los ojos, aquellas palabras sinceras la habían conmovido y contra su voluntad nuevas lágrimas cayeron empapando su delicado rostro.

-Eriol…no sé qué decirte, yo lo sien… -no pudo terminar su frase.

Sus labios fueron sellados con un tierno beso que comenzó tímidamente por el miedo al rechazo, pero luego se volvió más apasionado y demandante. Como si para el joven disfrutar del dulce néctar de aquellos labios femeninos fuera su única cura, por su parte ella respondió tímidamente. Era la primera vez que alguien la besaba y se sentía flotar en el aire ante la dulce sensación, aquella sensación de ser amada y ansiada por la otra persona. Abrían seguido así hasta la eternidad, fundidos en un abrazo sellado por un apasionado beso, de no ser porque ambos necesitaban una cosa esencial. Aire.

-Tomoyo… -murmuró él con agitación.

-Eriol, yo no… -gimió ella intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo es que las cosas habían acabado así entre ellos? Ciertamente desde que ella había visto su elegante figura y sus exquisitos modales sumados a su habitual picardía, se había sentido más que atraída. Pero lo había considerado como un platónico, ya que estaba segura de que él no la vería más que como una amiga de la infancia.

Por su parte él sólo pensaba en el hecho de que sujetaba entre sus brazos la adorable figura femenina. Una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza cuestionaba su accionar, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien por deseo, en un impulso para saciar la pasión que crecía a cada segundo en su interior.

-Eres…la primera mujer que me hace sentir de esta forma. –le dijo a la acalorada joven mientras besaba dulcemente su pálido cuello.

-Eriol por favor, no es el lugar para esto. Podría venir alguien y…

No pudo terminar su frase, el aludido la guió hacia la puerta más cercana y ambos entraron a una habitación desocupada cerrando con estrépito la puerta.

-Ahora sí podemos hablar. –dijo el inglés con una sonrisa mezcla de falsa inocencia y deseo. Deseo por la tímida joven que tenía ante él. Deseo por hacerle ver que en algún momento del que él ni siquiera era consciente ella se había puesto en alguien sumamente importante. En alguien que se adueñaba lentamente de sus sentimientos y pensamientos, porque no lo negaría…desde el momento en que la vio y tuvo trato con ella no había dejado de pensar en ella. _Pero nada tiene sentido_, silbó la voz de la lógica en su cabeza, _no hace mucho que vuelves a tratar con ella y nunca te has sentido atraído hacia ella._

-Eriol…esto, esto no tiene sentido… -dijo ella tímidamente.

_Si no fuera porque sé que no tiene magia, pensaría que leyó mis estúpidos pensamientos._ Pensó él con leve sorpresa, que por supuesto no se reflejó en su rostro.

-Nada en esta vida tiene sentido, ¿no crees?

-Pero es que…apenas hace una semana que volvimos a vernos después de tanto tiempo. Esto…lo "nuestro" sólo es atracción física.

-Creo que si fuera mera atracción física, no habría sentido el dolor que sentí al verte caer. Al verte a punto de morir, incluso ahora de sólo recordarlo siento como si el alma escapara de mi cuerpo y me dejara muerto en vida. Te seré sincero… -dijo firme mientras posaba su dedo pulgar sobre los suaves labios de la chica que estaba a punto de protestar sobre lo que él decía. –Nunca en toda mi vida he sentido esto por nadie, he tenido numerosas relaciones y tampoco he sido un santo, lo admito. No sé cual es el "tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que sientes por otra persona" por eso no me parece extraño que en tan poco tiempo llegue a quererte tanto. No considero esto una atracción física, porque si lo fuera lo sabría ya que es algo que he sentido muchas veces y por varias mujeres. Pero esto…esto es diferente, total y completamente diferente, Tomoyo. Siento como si de pronto todo mi mundo girara a tu alrededor, todos estos días desde que te he visto no puedo evitar admirar tu belleza y tu personalidad silenciosamente. Quizás me trates de loco, pero siento algo por ti que es más especial que cualquier otro sentimiento, especial y puro. –

Pero mientras el joven había pronunciado aquellas sinceras palabras cargadas de amor y pasión, una lágrima rebelde había resbalado por la comisura del ojo de Tomoyo, aunque la universitaria se repetía mentalmente como si fuera su mantra: _"no llores, no llores, no llores"._

_-_No llores, cada lágrima es un puñal en mi corazón. Por favor, no llores y si lloras por mi causa dímelo así te dejo en paz porque no soportaría saberme el causante de tus lágrimas. –murmuró él.

-No…es sólo que yo…no sé cómo responderte. –le contestó la joven de ojos profundamente azules, con la confusión reflejada en ellos. Ciertamente lo que menos esperaba en esta vida, era saber que Eriol se encontraba en la misma situación que ella. Lidiando con sentimientos que le parecían extraños y que no sabía cómo manejar, pero que a pesar de todo eran verdaderos. Y aquellas lágrimas que se había esforzado tanto en contener aunque había fallado eran lágrimas de felicidad, manchadas con el dolor de no saber el paradero de su antigua amiga. Pero felicidad en fin. –Yo…yo creía que era la única que pasaba por esto, por esta sensación…de no saber qué es lo que ocurre en mi corazón. Pero ahora veo, y con felicidad, que no soy la única. Que a ti te pasa lo mismo que a mi y que podremos intentarlo, porque si los dos sentimos lo mismo…todo es posible. –Alzó súbitamente su mirada y ambos pares de ojos azules se encontraron, reflejando los profundos sentimientos y ansias que los azotaban. Y luego de un instante, de contemplarse a sí mismos con el deseo gravado en ellos sellaron su muda promesa de amor con un beso apasionado.


	23. Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 22**

_Oscuridad…me rodea y no me deja ver nada. Sé que vivo, siento el dolor en mi pecho y lo considero como una señal vital porque si estuviera muerta no sentiría dolor, sólo paz. Lo sé._

_Sin embargo este dolor me atormenta, estruja mi pecho y da ligeras puntadas a mi corazón. Deseo morir, lo único que quiero es morir y descansar en paz. Porque la muerte es eso: paz. Pero algo me aferra a la vida, algo…unos cálidos ojos del color del chocolate me ruegan que siga luchando. Pero pedirle a alguien que luche es fácil de decir, lo difícil es entender la lucha de esa persona. Y yo…yo no puedo más, siento el peso de los problemas sobre mí y es como si cada vez me asfixiara más y más. Hundiéndome en la oscuridad._

_Pero aquellos ojos marrones, tan intensos y decididos me piden que siga luchando y ahora con más claridad veo los rasgos de aquella persona. Sus hermosos rasgos que expresan gran decisión y valor._

Con estrépito la joven se sentó en el lecho. Tenía sus músculos agarrotados y el cuerpo le dolía, sentía como si hubiera permanecido horas o quizás días en aquel brumoso estado de inconsciencia en dónde lo único que podía ver con claridad era aquel rostro decidido a no dejarla ir, a no rendirse por ella. Se dispuso a moverse, con toda intención de levantarse de aquella cama, pero sin embargo no pudo. Sus brazos y piernas no respondían si intentaba moverse de aquella cama, pero lo que más la asombraba era que a pesar de eso, siempre y cuando no intentara abandonar el lecho, podía moverse libremente en la cama. _¿En dónde estoy?_ Pensó angustiada. _¿Por qué este lugar se me hace tan familiar?_

-Querida, ¡has despertado, que sorpresa! –dijo Sebastian mientras ingresaba a la habitación con una bandeja repleta de lo que parecía un gran desayuno, mientras una encantadora sonrisa iluminaba su apuesto rostro.

-Se…¿Sebastian? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En dónde estoy?

-Esa, mi querida Sakura, no es forma de recibir a tu amado novio. ¿No es así?

-Pero…¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estás aquí, no se supone que estabas de viaje? ¿¡Y por qué no puedo moverme!? –preguntó mientras se revolvía inquieta en el lecho, prisionera de ataduras invisibles que no le permitían moverse con toda la libertad que deseaba.

_Es una buena señal, si no puede ver sus ataduras quiere decir que su poder mágico se debilita aún más…fortaleciéndome a mi._ Pensó con maligna satisfacción el joven de cabello negro azulado.

-Sakura, querida cálmate. O me verás obligado a volver a dormirte y la verdad es que estaba ansioso por poder charlas contigo.

-De…¿de qué hablas?

-Hablo de que pasaremos un buen tiempo juntos al fin, sin nada que se interponga entre nosotros. Quizás sea por una semana, un mes o quizás unas horas; todo depende si me canso de ti querida. Si te vuelves insoportable no podría tenerte aquí por una semana.

Por su parte la cabeza de la joven daba vueltas y vueltas intentando procesar lo que decía su novio, _¿acaso…me está amenazando? No, Sebastian nunca me haría daño. _Pensó firme pero levemente atemorizada

-Sebastian, explícate. ¿De qué es lo que hablas?

-Oh Sakura…eres tan distraída, ¿o quizás debería decir tonta? Una persona normal ya se habría dado cuenta de la situación. –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba lentamente enterrando su rostro entre los sedosos cabellos de ella, y notando con satisfacción cómo la joven se estremecía ante su contacto. -¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que no podrás salir de aquí a menos que yo lo decida?

-¿Por qué? –Balbuceó ella -¿Por qué haces esto? Yo…no, no te entiendo.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Mantenerte aquí en contra de tu voluntad? ¿Traerte algo de comida?

-No me tomes el pelo. –dijo firme mientras se apartaba de él a duras penas, ya que si se aproximaba al borde de la cama automáticamente perdía control de sus movimientos. -¿Qué quieres de mi y por qué me tienes aquí, Sebastian?

-¿Qué es lo que quiero? –bufó muy molesto el hermano de la joven de ojos verdes. -¡Quiero encontrar a mi hermana y una vez que lo haga me la llevaré lejos de aquí! ¡Lejos de toda esta basura, de la gente que quiere hacerle daño y de toda esa tontería del Consejo de no se qué demonios!

-Kinomoto, cálmate. –dijo firmemente el aludido joven chino. –No solucionarás nada a los gritos.

-¡Perdóname pero tu tampoco estás solucionando nada! ¡NO VEO QUE TE MUEVAS Y HAGAS ALGO POR ENCONTRARLA! ¡SI FUERA POR MÍ SALDRÍA AHORA MISMO A RECORRER MAR Y TIERRA PARA ENCONTRARLA PERO TODA ESTA MALDITA CIUDAD ES UN CAOS!

-¡Deja de gritar! Por si no lo sabías pedí expresamente que todo el personal de seguridad del Consejo se movilizara para buscarla, ¡hasta mi asistente y mi chofer fueron en su búsqueda! Y aunque te parezca imposible, ¡intento mantener la calma porque es la única manera de pensar con claridad!

-DISCÚLPAME POR NO SER TAN SERIO COMO TU, CONDENADO MOCOSO. PERO ES MI HERMANA LA QUE DESAPARECIÓ Y CUYA VIDA CORRE PELIGRO. Aunque entiendo que no te cueste "mantener la calma" –añadió con bajando su voz pero dándole un toque de severidad y acusación. –Después de todo sólo eres un mocoso que sólo la ha hecho sufrir desde que era una niña y que recién ahora tiene el valor para volver a Japón. ¿Buscando qué de ella? ¿Su perdón? Alguien como tú no merece su perdón y ella ni siquiera tendría que haber vuelto a verte.

Ahora sí que la paciencia de Shaoran escaseaba aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el hermano de Sakura con toda intención de herirlo, pues Kinomoto no ignoraba la forma en que él seguía mirando a su hermana, había hecho efecto y habían sido como un puñal para el joven chino recordando cuánto había hecho sufrir a Sakura.

-Eso no es un tema de discusión digno de este momento. –replicó con inusitada frialdad que dejó levemente sorprendido a su aludido. –Ahora la prioridad es encontrarla y hacer lo posible para lograrlo, no discutir sobre temas del pasado.

-¿¡Acaso no pueden encontrarla con magia!? –protestó Kinomoto.

-Yo no puedo…sólo manejo poder sobre los elementos y principalmente sobre el rayo. Eriol es el único que puede hacerlo pero no logra encontrar su esencia en ningún rincón de la ciudad.

-Creí que los "hechiceros" sólo tenían un tipo de magia, y al parecer tu tienes toda la de los elementos. ¿No se supone que aquel que maneje la magia de UN elemento no puede manejar otra? –añadió burlonamente el galeno dejando en claro que no creía en todo lo que Shaoran le había contado anteriormente.

-Yo sólo puedo manejar los poderes de los elementos porque soy descendiente del mago Clow, quien en su tiempo fue el único que podía manejar cualquier tipo de magia sin que esta sea considerada caótica. Mi poder es sólo un vestigio de lo que fue el poder de Clow, y ahora sólo hay dos personas que pueden hacer lo mismo que él: Eriol que es su reencarnación y Sakura, quien es la única que ha sobrepasado el poder de Clow; pero como ella sólo limita su magia a las cartas Sakura no ha despertado por completo su poder. Pero si quisiera podría hacerlo. Y ya es suficiente, te expliqué todo lo que debías saber antes y si no me has creído es TU problema, mi prioridad ahora es encontrar a Sakura y si pierdo mi tiempo hablando contigo no tendré ningún avance. –y antes de que su aludido pudiera protestar y decirle mil insultos posibles, el joven chino se retiró de la sala y enrumbó a su despacho donde se mantendría en contacto con la gente del Consejo.

Toya Kinomoto quedó sólo y enfurruñado, la desesperación lo carcomía por dentro al imaginar las mil y un situaciones en las que podría hallarse su hermana en esos momentos y por eso había dejado que su mal carácter se abriera paso y desquitara su enojo en Shaoran. En el fondo sabía bien que el joven chino había movilizado a todo ese Consejo en la búsqueda de su hermana pero en su desesperación sólo quería hacer sentir a alguien igual de miserable a como él se sentía y por eso había pronunciado aquellas crueles palabras al jefe del clan Li. Porque sabía que aunque el chino no hubiera movido un músculo de su cara, sus ojos canela reflejaron dolor. Una punzada de culpa atravesó el corazón del galeno, sabía que ese "odioso mocoso" aún quería a su hermana, demasiado para su gusto, y se sintió un poco culpable al recordarle el dolor que había sufrido Sakura hace tantos años cuando él se marchó sin siquiera decirle adiós.

-Eriol…¿estás seguro de que no es peligroso?

-Completamente seguro, Tomoyo. Confía en mi, es sólo un hechizo simple de localización y en verdad espero que funcione. –añadió preocupado. –Los guardianes llevan horas buscando y aún no encuentran nada.

-Yo también, estoy muy preocupada por Sakura. Si algo malo le pasara una gran parte de la alegría de mi vida y de la de todos se extinguiría, ella siempre es tan optimista y alegre, como si fuera nuestro propio sol. –dijo la joven de ojos azules mientras se aferraba al brazo del inglés como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

-No me molestaría para nada quedarme así abrazado contigo pero temo que me dificultará invocar mi llave. –añadió divertido el inglés provocando un leve sonrojo en la joven.

-Oh lo siento, es sólo que yo…bueno, haz el hechizo por favor

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad. –dijo una vez que la joven lo liberó de su agarre. –muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien aceptó el pacto contigo. ¡Liberate!

Rápidamente el gran báculo que usaba desde que era niño, se había manifestado y con un leve movimiento de Eriol pronto la insignia del mago Clow se manifestó en el suelo iluminando completamente la habitación. El inglés cerró sus ojos y luego de un breve momento de concentración un aura lo rodeó y haciendo ondular sus azulados cabellos, fue entonces cuando en el suelo se manifestó una habitación en la penumbra pero por más que el inglés lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, no lograba visualizar con claridad aquel lugar en el que estaba seguro que Sakura se hallaba.

_Maldición, alguien está intentando romper los sellos_. Pensó frustrado el maligno Sebastian Doyle mientras se ponía de pie en un salto

-No te preocupes querida, volveré en un segundo y hablaremos apropiadamente. –le dijo a la joven de ojos verdes con una falsa sonrisa

-No me llames de ese modo, nunca más. –murmuró ella.

Pero ignorando su respuesta, Doyle se marchó apresurado de la habitación.

_No puedo equivocarme, este es el poder del infeliz de Eriol, pero con un poco de suerte podré aprovechar su intento de intrusión para matarlo de una vez por todas. _Pensó el joven con astucia.

Invocó su espada mentalmente, era una espada completamente negra que al conjurarse parecía ser formada por una neblina completamente negra que luego se solidificaba dándole su forma. Una espada larga y filosa que era capaz de cortar una hoja en el aire. Una espada mortífera.

-Sirvientes de la sombra, almas malditas que no logran el descanso eterno. Muéstrenme a mí, el gran Maldito quien se atreve a romper el Gran Sello.

No terminó de pronunciar con solemnidad cuando en el suelo de la habitación que ocupaba se visualizó la insignia de magia que alguna vez perteneció a Clow Reed y que ahora pertenecía a su reencarnación: Eriol Hiragizawa. Y con una siniestra sonrisa de satisfacción clavó su oscura espada en el centro de la gran insignia, cualquier observador común se abría asombrado y se hubiera negado a creer lo que veía. Pues la espada no era clavada en el suelo dejando alguna marca, sino que parecía disolverse a medida que se hundía más y más mientras quien la sostenía murmuró unas simples palabras: _Yo, te maldigo Eriol Hiragizawa._

-¡No, no, no! –gritó desesperada la joven de ojos azules al ver a su acompañante caer de rodillas al suelo mientras escupía sangre violentamente. -¡Eriol, Eriol! ¡Resiste, por favor! ¡SHAORAN, SHAORAAAN! –gritó desaforadamente mientras sostenía en sus brazos al mortalmente pálido, Eriol Hiragizawa.

Fue menos de un minuto lo que le tomó al joven chino llegar a la habitación de donde provenían los desesperados gritos de la joven.

-Cielo santo… -murmuró aterrorizado ante la imagen. Mientras Toya Kinomoto ingresaba después de él a la habitación quedando estupefacto por un segundo y luego corriendo a intentar auxiliar al inglés, pero fue el imponente grito de Li el que lo detuvo.

-¡NO LO TOQUES! Eso no es una reacción humana común provocada por una enfermedad, es magia la que le está haciendo daño, si lo tocas podrás ser afectado

-¡Hagan algo para salvarlo, puede morir! –gritó sollozante la joven de ojos azules.

-¿¡Cómo es que ella lo sostiene en brazos!?

-Por alguna razón que no comprendo Tomoyo no parece afectada… -dijo con leve asombro el jefe del clan Li. Mientras el inglés no dejaba de escupir sangre pero a duras penas logró murmurar.

-Tomoyo…está…protegida… -y señaló un extraño medallón dorado con la insignia de Clow en él, medallón que él había puesto a duras penas en la mano de la joven en cuanto ella se acercó a él. –El…medallón la…protege. –dijo escupiendo más sangre aún.

-Eriol, ¿has sido maldecido? –preguntó seriamente y con preocupación brillando en su intensa mirada.

-Estoy…luchando, contra eso. –cerró sus ojos por un instante y nuevamente la insignia mágica se vislumbró mientras una nueva aura rojiza lo rodeaba haciendo ondular sus cabellos y los de la joven a su lado.

Toya se alejó lentamente de la escena y Shaoran concentró su poder procurando ayudar con su fuerza mágica a su joven amigo. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que pudiera vencer aquello, porque de lo contrario…el divertido inglés de profundos ojos azules moriría.

-No podemos seguir así, siento como si diéramos vueltas en círculos. –bufó Ruby Moon angustiada. –Sakura tiene que estar en algún lado, pero es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Debemos seguir buscando, debe estar oculta en algún lugar. –respondió Spinel Sun, aunque en realidad temía lo peor ya que llevaban horas de infructuosa búsqueda.

-A pesar de todo, no logro sentir su esencia mágica y eso es lo que más me preocupa. Si su esencia mágica no se siente quiere decir que… -pero el guardián de ojos dorados no pudo terminar su frase. Mientras volaba por los cielos, acompañado también por su compañero el guardián de la luna que también pasaba por lo mismo que él, quedó completamente inconsciente.

Ambos guardianes caían al vacío y a duras penas los guardianes pertenecientes a la reencarnación de Clow lograron atraparlos.

-¿Qué es lo que les sucede? –preguntó Ruby Moon realmente sorprendida

-Parece que se han debilitado. –comentó preocupado Spinel Sun mientras intentaba volar establemente con el gran cuerpo del guardián del Sol sobre su lomo. –Será mejor que descendamos a un lugar seguro. No podré resistir mucho con Kerberos sobre mi lomo.

Y acto seguido amos guardianes descendieron a un pequeño bosquecillo que formaba parte un parque de juegos en la ciudad.

-Si tan sólo volvieran a sus identidades falsas…serían menos "evidentes" –se lamentó el gran guardián negro azulado volviendo a su forma original al igual que su compañera.

Pero como si su lamento hubiera sido escuchado por los inconscientes guardianes, ambos volvieron a su forma original dejando visibles a un agotado y pequeño Kerberos jadeante y a un dormido Yukito Tsukishiro.

-¿Kero, qué les sucedió? -Preguntó Nakuru.

-Sakura…Sakura se debilita…y si ella, si ella se debilita entonces…entonces nosotros tamb…ién, también. –jadeó el ser de ojos dorados concentrando todas sus fuerzas en reponerse y seguir en la búsqueda de su dueña.

Pero antes de siquiera intentar ponerse de pie, el pobre Kero se desmayó arrastrado por la inconsciencia.

-Ha logrado combatir la maldición a duras penas, pero pese a su estado de inconsciencia se encuentra bien. –murmuró tranquilizadoramente Shaoran Li a una muy angustiada Tomoyo. –Sin duda Eriol es uno de los hechiceros más fuertes que he conocido Tomoyo, estará bien. Sólo debe reponerse de la pérdida de sangre y eso está solucionado ya que ahora mismo recibe transfusiones de sangre. No sé si prefieres que lo traslademos al hospital de Consejo o…

-No. –interrumpió la joven. –No, él estará más a gusto aquí, claro…si es que no te causa alguna molestia. –añadió apenada.

-Por supuesto que no, Tomoyo. A pesar de sus "divertidas" pruebas en nuestra infancia, con el tiempo me he hecho buen amigo de Eriol aunque han sido pocas las veces en las que hemos podido vernos. Aunque me sorprende lo allegada que eres a él, no me…no me lo imaginaba. –admitió con ligera confusión el joven jefe, provocando que la joven se ruborizara violentamente

-Es que…es que él y yo…bueno hemos puesto en claro algunas cosas. –suspiró. –Y creo, que en cuanto todo esto termine tú y Sakura deben hacer lo mismo. Es decir, aprecio a Sebastian pero aunque no lo creas últimamente se ha distanciado mucho de Sakura, y salta a la vista que tu y ella aún sienten algo.

A la sola mención del inglés Doyle, el rostro de Shaoran se endureció y dijo con rabia.

-No sé qué se trae ese inglés entre manos, pero algo me dice que está detrás de todo esto.

-¿Sebastian? Oh, no lo creo. Él no tiene magia o Sakura lo habría sabido, es decir…él sabe que Sakura posee magia pero él no la tiene.

-Si alguien tiene mucho poder puede lograr ocultar su magia, ya sea por su propia voluntad o utilizando ciertos amuletos especiales.

-Pero…dudo que Sebastian tenga algo que ver con esto, él siempre ha sido muy atento y amable con Sakura y conmigo. No lo imagino como una persona cruel capaz de hacerle daño a alguien y mucho menos a nuestra querida Sakura.

-No lo sé, lo único que tengo en claro en mi mente es que NECESITO encontrar a Sakura. El sólo hecho de imaginar que algo malo pueda sucederle me desespera.

-Tenemos que ser optimistas y pensar como ella Li, pensar que pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

En ese momento, eso era lo mismo que la antigua cardcaptor se repetía sin cesar como si fuera un mantra. Aunque apenas podía mantenerse sentada en la gran cama que ocupaba y se sentía muy afiebrada. _Todo estará bien, sé que Shaoran vendrá por mí, confío en él. Solo tengo…sólo tengo que resistir._ Pensó.

-Shaoran no vendrá por ti querida, si eso es lo que piensas. –dijo Sebastian Doyle ingresando a la habitación para gran sorpresa de la joven

-Sebastian tienes que detener esto. –suplicó ella. –Detente antes de que alguien resulte herido.

-Oh, si te refieres a eso ya es tarde. Mira. –dijo alzando su brazo y develando el grueso hilo de sangre que corría por el. -¿Ves esta sangre? Sale de una herida, herida que me provocó recibir el contraataque de una maldición que quise echar sobre el imbécil de Hiragizawa. –bufó

-¿¡Eriol!? ¿Conoces a Eriol, qué le hiciste? ¡DIME! –gritó desesperada la joven de ojos verdes.

-¡Cállate! –gritó con imperio el inglés dejando a Sakura completamente muda de espanto ante la violenta reacción de quien era su novio, o lo había sido, pues el joven se había acercado hacia ella amenazadoramente. –Desgraciadamente para mi ese infeliz es mi primo, pero no creas que eso lo salvará de su muerte. Todo lo contrario, después de que te mate y absorba por completo tus poderes acabaré lenta y tortuosamente con él, aunque aún no me decido si primero acabaré con Shaoran Li. Quizás lo mejor sera torturarlo frente a tus ojos y después matarte, absorber tu poder y terminar con el inglés. –dijo con una sonrisa perversa que asqueó profundamente a Sakura.

-Eres repugnante, pero aunque muera en el intento no dejaré que lleves a cabo tus planes. –contestó ella mientras lágrimas de dolor y desilusión caían por sus mejillas sin cesar.

-Oh Sakura, no seas estúpida. ¿No te das cuenta de que con el sólo hecho de que mueras yo salgo ganando? Podría matarte aquí y ahora y quedarme con tu poder, con la llave de la vida y con tus guardianes. Pero admito, que me gusta ser más dramático a la hora de realizar mis actos, y disfrutaré mucho cuando nuestra batalla final se lleve acabo. Ya lo tengo todo planeado, torturaré a Shaoran dejándolo apenas con un hilo de vida para que luego te vea morir.

-Me das asco…-fue lo único que murmuró la joven de ojos verdes.

-Vamos querida, de alguna forma tengo que ganar y cuando más interesante sea esa forma, mejor. Después de todo la llave de la vida y tu poder lo vale.

-¿De qué llave de la vida hablas?

-Tu majestuoso báculo de la estrella, desde que se supieron los planes de Clow Reed al morir mi clan ha esperado por años que ese báculo vuelva a aparecer en este mundo y que albergue en sí el poder más grande de todos que superaría al de Clow. Este poder se manifestó, y gracias a ti es conocido como el poder de las estrellas, querida. Pero dado a que no sabes hacer uso completo de esta mágica llave no lo mereces, para que lo entiendas te aclaro que siempre le hemos llamado llave de la vida, primero por su particular forma al ser la llave del libro Clow, y luego porque es el único báculo con el poder de crear VIDA, SAKURA, VIDA. Sólo dos hechiceros a lo largo del tiempo han logrado crear seres mágicos con su magia: Clow Reed y su reencarnación, el odioso de Eriol. Pero tu también podrías si hubieras puesto empeño en concentrarte en tu magia y no en tus estúpidos estudios de cocinerita de cuarta.

-Si quieres el báculo te lo daré pero deja en paz a mis amigos, déjame ir y no te acerques a Kero y a Yue. –suplicó la muchacha.

-No seas ilusa, si todo fuera tan fácil te habría robado la llave mientras vivimos juntos. Pero no, para poder ocupar el verdadero poder del báculo se necesita del poder de las estrellas, es decir: TU poder.

-Pero…no tienes que hacerle daño a los demás. –musitó Sakura.

-Eso es algo más personal, ese idiota de Li no me cae precisamente bien. No creas que ignoro la forma en que se miran, y bueno…ya que estamos también acabaré con Eriol. Mataré dos pájaros de un tiro. –sonrió.

-¡Por favor Sebastian, no pue… -la pálida joven no pudo continuar con sus palabras, se llevó la mano al pecho con un mueca de dolor y comenzó a sollozar mientras se revolvía en la cama presa del dolor.

-¿Ahora comprendes tu situación, querida? –dijo él mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello. –La maldición te consume y cada vez más dolorosamente, es cuestión de días para que tu fin llegue. Pero me aseguraré de que antes de que mueras por la maldición que te hice, veas morir a tu querido Shaoran.

Gemidos y sollozos fueron la única respuesta que obtuvo, la joven de ojos verdes lloraba ante la fuerza de aquel dolor que le oprimía su pecho y luego de unos instantes se dejó llevar por el suave manto de la inconsciencia.

_El tiempo se acorta, debo actuar antes de que muera o mis planes no tendrán sentido._ Pensó siniestramente Doyle mientras sostenía entre sus brazos la frágil figura de la antigua cardcaptor.

_Sakura, Sakura…¿dónde estás? Me entregaría a quien fuera necesario si con eso te recuperara._Pensó con desaliento el joven Jefe del clan Li, tres días después de la desaparición de su compañera de la infancia.

Los días habían pasado lenta y dolorosamente para todos, Toya Kinomoto ya estaba preso de la desesperación y de haber sido posible se hubiera arrancado sus cabellos con las manos. Pero aún así se negaba a informarle a su padre de lo ocurrido, no sería fácil de explicarle que por culpa de algunos lunáticos de la magia su única hija estaba desaparecida y corría grave peligro; se pasaba horas y horas recorriendo la ciudad de Tokyo con la esperanza de hallarla en algún lado. Pero el panorama no lo ayudaba, Tokyo seguía siendo un caos a pesar de que los días habían transcurrido y ningún terremoto había azotado la ciudad, los ciudadanos se encontraban temerosos y un gran número de maquinarias estaban en las calles removiendo escombros de edificios caídos. Recorrió todos los hospitales de la zona en busca de su hermana pero todo había sido un completo fracaso.

Por su parte Eriol Hiragizawa aún se sentía débil y estaba a cuidado de la cariñosa Tomoyo, que aún cuidando del inglés hacía todo lo posible por obtener información sobre Sakura. La joven le había prohibido al inglés realizar otro conjuro como el que había realizado antes, y aunque eso no lo tenía contento a él, no se quejaba pues disfrutaba de las agradables caricias de su amada.

Pero ciertamente era Shaoran quien peor lo pasaba, los días pasaban y no tenía ninguna información sobre Sakura y el hecho de que los guardianes de ella estuvieran cada vez más débiles sólo podía significar una cosa: Sakura estaba mal, muy mal.

La desesperación lo consumía cada vez más y más aunque intentaba mantener la calma para poder pensar mejor, pero al ver que los informes de investigación que llegaban día a día por parte del Consejo no mostraban mejoría sólo empeoraba.

Fue así que con la sola idea de encontrar a Sakura salió de nuevo a las calles acompañado por los guardianes de Eriol quienes peinaban los cielos sin resultados. Sin embargo, cuando ya se estaba dando por vencido, el movimiento de una sombra en un callejón cercano a la vereda por la que caminaba le llamó la atención, siguió sigilosamente a aquella oscura figura y de repente una ráfaga de viento azotó su cara haciendo caer la capucha de quien iba delante de él. Revelando un cabello negro-azulado que ondeaba al viento. Un cabello que él reconocería donde sea, porque su dueño era una persona en quien no confiaba.

-¡Sebastian! –gritó haciendo que la figura se detuviera en seco y girara con lentitud hacia él.

-Vaya, vaya…me sorprendes Shaoran. ¿Qué te trae por este solitario callejón?

-Más me sorprende saber que estás aquí, creí que estabas de viaje en algún lugar de Japón o del mundo.

-Acabo de regresar y sólo tomaba un atajo a mi apartamento. –contestó el aludido mientras se encogía de hombros. –Si me permites tengo prisa, luego de ordenar mis maletas quiero ir a ver a Sakura.

-Llevas ropa extraña para un recién llegado. Esa capucha la vi antes, ¿sabes? –dijo con suspicacia el chino mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

-Me sorprende tu observación, bueno Shaoran tengo prisa. Nos veremos luego. –añadió con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Oh, me sorprende lo directo que eres. Creía que serías más…cobarde y huirías de aquí sin más.

-Admites que no eres quien decías ser. –replicó fríamente Li

-Oh, claro que no. Pero bueno, ahora que lo sabes no me queda otra opción que matarte, y yo que quería que vieras como muere Sakura. –suspiró mientras una ráfaga de oscuros vientos se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

-Maldito bastardo. –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Shaoran antes de tener que esquivar hábilmente una columna de una especie de sustancia oscura. Y mientras saltaba ágilmente invocó su gran espada contrarrestando el ataque recibido.

Una macabra risa fue lo que recibió como respuesta mientras su atacante se acercaba rápidamente blandiendo una espada negra con toda intención de herirlo. La lucha de espadas comenzó y Shaoran se asombró de la gran habilidad de Taijustsu* que poseía el inglés. Nunca hubiera creído que este sujeto tuviera habilidad en Taijutsu, parece a propósito. Pensó mientras se defendía hábilmente de los golpes que lanzaba el atacante y a la vez lo atacaba.

Ciertamente esto lo sorprendía ya que a pesar de ser su nacionalidad, Shaoran prefería el Taijutsu como técnica de ataque y defensa siendo los ataques con sus piernas, su punto fuerte. Por eso le sorprendió que sin saberlo, el inglés peleara con la ténica de combate que él prefería. Aunque no malinterpreten, Shaoran Li era un experto el todas las artes marciales y no le costaba gran trabajo defenderse…y atacar.

Al darse cuenta de que no obtenía nada con la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, el inglés retrocedió y con un simple movimiento de su espada atacó con una serpiente de fuego al joven chino que rápidamente lo evadió convocando una ráfaga de viento y lanzando el serpenteante fuego contra Sebastian.

-Me sorprendes. –dijo jadeante. –Creí que tu fuerte era el poder del rayo, Li.

-Como descendiente directo de Clow, soy el único mago de Oriente con el poder de los elementos. ¡Burbuja de agua, ven a mi! –invocó, envolviendo en una gran burbuja de agua a Doyle, burbuja que luego de un segundo el inglés logró disolver sin esfuerzo no sin antes quedar empapado. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Shaoran invocó el poder del rayo atacándolo sin piedad.

Con gran esfuerzo, Doyle logró protegerse del rayo mediante la invocación de vientos oscuros pues al estar empapado el poder del rayo lo había afectado con una gran descarga eléctrica.

-Eres inteligente Li, pero con esto sólo haz adelantado tu muerte y la de todos. –dijo el jadeante Doyle, mientras para el gran asombro de Shaoran un par de enormes alas negras surgían de su espalda. –Hoy habrá un gran espectáculo en la torre de Tokyo, espero que lo presencies en primera fila. Y ten en cuenta que no falta mucho para que suceda. –añadió con una de sus tan detestables sonrisas.

Pero antes de que Li intentara atacarlo nuevamente, Sebastian agitó con fuerza sus negras alas arrojando lejos al joven chino y aprovechando su ataque para huir del lugar volando…como un gran ave negra, huyendo como un cobarde.

-¡Maldición! –gritó con rabia Shaoran al ver alejarse rápidamente a su atacante. –Ese maldito tiene a Sakura, ¡pero no me detendré hasta recuperarla!


	24. Capitulo 23

**Capitulo 23**

-¡Amo! ¿Qué le sucedió? –preguntó alarmado Stuart.

-No te preocupes, son sólo…heridas leves. Ese infeliz de Shaoran se atrevió a atacarme. –respondió mientras escupía un poco de sangre. –Que los Seis y Zhao se reúnan aquí lo más pronto posible, hoy todo terminará.

-Como usted ordene mi señor, ¿pero no cree que está algo debilitado para luchar?

-¡Ese idiota sabe todo, si hoy no actuamos comenzará a buscarla y dará con ella, no puedo correr ese riesgo!

-Entiendo señor, haré que todos se reúnan en menos de una hora.

-Está bien, yo iré a ver a Sakura. Le complacerá saber que hoy su cautiverio termina. –añadió con una sonrisa. –Y otra cosa más, si la gente de Zhao quiere dejar de ser un estorbo que disponga todo en la torre de Tokyo según las instrucciones que le dimos a Yugo.

-Como ordene, amo. –y dicho esto el senil anciano se retiró dejando solo a un enfurecido Doyle que lo único que quería era acabar lenta y tortuosamente con todos y cada uno de los que intervinieran en la batalla.

En ese momento, Toya Kinomoto recorría la ciudad en sus diarias caminatas desesperadas en busca de su hermana y fue gracias a esto que pudo contemplar la figura de Shaoran Li manteniéndose de pie a duras penas con la ayuda de una pared en la que se apoyaba. A pesar de su pésima relación con el chino, Kinomoto no dudó echarse a correr hacia la dirección en la que el convaleciente jefe se hallaba.

-¿Qué demonios te sucedió? –preguntó intentando disimular su preocupación y pasando el brazo del joven sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie.

-Seba…Sebastian, él la tiene estoy seguro… -murmuró el joven chino

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Él te lo dijo, en dónde está?

-No me lo dijo directamente pero me lo dio a entender, después de una corta pelea…huyó. Él…él tiene magia. Y es Magia del Caos. –suspiró antes de perder el conocimiento.

_¿Quién demonios es en verdad ese Sebastian Doyle? _Se preguntó Kinomoto mientras suspiraba, pues se hallaban a por lo menos diez cuadras de la residencia Li y tendría que cargar con Shaoran hasta que llegaran y lo atendieran como corresponde. Sin embargo fueron menos de 15 minutos lo que le tomó al galeno llegar a la gran residencia, hay que agradecer eso a su gran estado físico y su buena salud. No había terminado de dar un paso hacia el gran portón de entrada cuando tanto Sota como Liu Jin, chofer de Shaoran, ya estaban corriendo hacia él preguntando a voz de grito "¿qué le sucedió?"

-Sólo tiene unos cortes leves, pero parece muy debilitado. Antes de desmayarse me dijo que tuvo una pelea con Sebastian Doyle. –explicó el joven a los recién llegados.

Y mientras estos llevaban al inconsciente joven chino al interior de la mansión, Kinomoto no podía dejar de pensar en el giro que estaban tomando las cosas. Quien creía que era un estúpido inglés que tenía el honor de considerarse novio de su hermana, era en realidad un poderoso hechicero con el poder de dejar en estado de inconsciencia al "mocoso" de Li quien sabía bien que era una persona muy fuerte.

Cuando ingresó a la residencia, detrás de los asistentes, se encontró con la muy preocupada Tomoyo que no hizo más que preguntarle qué sucedió.

-Ese sujeto, Doyle, lo atacó. El chino está seguro de que tiene a Sakura y además ese tipo practica esa magia del caos o como se llame. –bufó

-Pero…¡pero Sebastian nunca demostró su magia! ¡Ha sido amigo mío y de Sakura por dos años y si él tuviera magia Sakura lo habría sentido!

-Una persona con gran poder puede disimular el mismo si se lo propone, Tomoyo. –intervino Eriol.

-¿Eriol qué haces aquí?, ¡debes estar en cama haciendo reposo!

-Querida, aunque no lo creas por alguna razón me siento mucho mejor.

-¿De qué hablas Hiragizawa? Cuando yo salí de aquí parecías más muerto que vivo.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero ahora estoy mejor. Creo que puede deberse a que nuestro amigo Shaoran haya dejado muy débil a mi primo, o eso espero.

-¿¡Tu primo!? –gritaron al unísono Tomoyo y Toya.

-Si…temo que nuestro enemigo es él. Vine a Japón porque en Inglaterra me habían informado que quizás mi primo estuviera ocasionando problemas, y por lo que escuché quien atacó ahora a Shaoran es alguien llamado Sebastian Doyle. Mismo nombre que posee mi "amigable" primo, además no me cabe duda después de todo hace unos días Shaoran me preguntó cómo se llamaba mi primo y normalmente eso no le interesaría a no ser que sea algo muy importante, ¿no creen? – los aludidos asintieron al unísono.

-Espera un momento, ¿eso quiere decir que tú sabías quién tenía a Sakura desde un principio, Hiragizawa? ¿¡Por qué no nos lo dijiste!?

-No señor Kinomoto, yo no lo sabía de haber sido así se los hubiera dicho en un primer momento. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que él practica Magia del Caos o que tuviera alguna relación alguna con Sakura y los demás. Cuando vine aquí, creí que los "problemas" que él ocasionaba eran insignificantes.

-Pero ya ves que no lo son y… -un gran estruendo interrumpió a Toya.

Las reacciones fueron rápidas, Kinomoto se cubrió la cabeza con las manos imaginando que el techo se le caería encima y Eriol abrazó fuertemente a Tomoyo en un ademán sobreprotector. Pero para el asombro y alivio de todos, el techo no se les cayó encima aunque los estruendos siguieron. Fue Eriol quien soltando suavemente a Tomoyo se aproximó a la ventana más cercana y observó lo que ocurría, grandes truenos se escuchaban como si desgarraran el cielo y una tormenta eléctrica sacudía Tokyo.

-En toda mi vida, nunca vi algo como esto. –murmuró Toya mientras se le acercaba acompañado de la temblorosa joven de ojos azules.

-Esto no es natural, se siente una fuerte presencia de magia oscura que se concentra en el centro de la ciudad.

-¿En el centro de la ciudad?

-En el centro de la ciudad…se encuentra la torre de Tokyo. –murmuró Tomoyo. –El lugar donde Sakura sufrió el Juicio Final.

-Así es… -asintieron al unísono sus acompañantes. Pero para sorpresa de todos fue Shaoran quien apareció en el umbral de una puerta y aclarando:

-Sebastian me dio a entender no sólo que tiene a Sakura, sino también que algo va a suceder hoy

-¿De qué hablas, mocoso? ¿Y qué haces de pie si estas tan débil?

-Me siento mejor, Kinomoto. Y él dijo que hoy habría un gran "espectáculo" en la torre de Tokyo y que no faltaba mucho para que ocurriera, así que estoy seguro de que allí es a donde debemos dirigirnos para encontrar a Sakura.

-Bien, no hay tiempo que perder. ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos allí! –respondió con leve esperanza el galeno, esperanza de al fin hallar a salvo a su hermana. Pero para su asombro fue Eriol Hiragizawa quien se negó.

-No, es muy peligroso. Ustedes no poseen magia, por lo tanto se quedarán aquí; señor Kinomoto…recuerdo bien que usted le brindó sus poderes mágicos a Yue hace años para que su identidad falsa y él no desaparecieran de este mundo. Por lo tanto ya no tiene poder alguno como para defenderse de los ataques que pueda sufrir en la torre, al igual que Tomoyo, aunque tu nunca haz tenido poder mágico alguno, querida. –repuso mirando con infinito amor en sus ojos a la joven de ojos azules, la cual asintió levemente.

-¿¡Entonces debo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!?

-Así es Kinomoto. –añadió el jefe del clan Li. –Serías sólo un estorbo en la lucha que se pueda ocasionar allí, porque es evidente que con tan gran concentración de magia a los alrededores y esta tormenta eléctrica, Doyle no quiere charlas amistosamente y entregarnos a Sakura por las buenas. Haré lo posible por traerla sana y salva, y si es necesario la protegeré con mi vida. –

Ante la seriedad y sinceridad con la que el joven chino había dicho esto, Toya Kinomoto no pudo más que asentir en silencio. Pues conocía a Shaoran y sabía que era alguien que quería mucho a su hermana (más de lo que a él le gustaba) y que cumpliría con su palabra, pero aunque él se mostrara siempre malhumorado con el joven Li…lo apreciaba y sabía que su hermana también por eso las siguientes palabras sorprendieron a más de uno en la habitación. Incluso a Sota que acababa de ingresar a la habitación y no se le escapaba que aparentemente a Toya su jefe no le caía muy bien que digamos.

-Cuídate mocoso, no te dejes morir. Lucha. Y no sólo por ti, sino también por mi hermana.

-Te prometo que te traeré a Sakura a salvo, sin importar qué. –fue la única respuesta del joven chino. Y tras un breve y expectante silencio fue Sota quien intervino.

-Señor, ¿qué haremos? Esta tormenta incrementa más y más, si sigue así comenzará a causar grandes daños en la ciudad.

-Iremos a la torre de Tokyo, Sota. Iremos a recuperar a Sakura.

-Creo…creo que es precipitado atacar ahora, Doyle.

-¡No me interesa si usted lo cree o no precipitado, Zhao! ¡Con o sin su ayuda la lucha será hoy, ahora mismo! Los Seis y yo estamos listos, si usted no se cree capaz de lidiar con un estorbo inservible como los es Shaoran Li entonces es un incapaz, un inútil ¡un completo idiota!

El jefe del clan Zhao a duras penas logró contener su rabia ante la forma en que Doyle lo trataba, pero decidió no ponerse agresivo ya que sabía bien que si Doyle quería…podría matarlo con el sólo movimiento de un dedo.

-Esta bien, Sebastian. Lucharé hoy, sólo yo y una persona de mi absoluta confianza y nos desharemos de Li sin inconvenientes.

-Espera un momento, no lo matarás. Sólo lo dejarás agonizante para mí, entonces yo le daré el golpe de gracia para que Sakura vea con sus propios ojos la muerte de su querido Shaoran.

-Cómo desees, mientras el Consejo no sepa de mi participación en esto porque sino todo habrá sido en vano para mí.

-Oh quedate tranquilo, hoy Li morirá y el Consejo no sabrá quién fue su asesino. Para cuando su muerte salga a la luz tu estarás a salvo en Yokohama y fingirás no estar enterado de nada, los "acontecimientos extraños" terminarán y podrás volver a tu natal Hong Kong asumiendo el cargo del clan más poderoso ya que el clan Li se disolverá al haber muerto su jefe. Es simple y nada puede salir mal hoy.

Por un corto momento, Yugo Zhao dudó de su decisión al ver a la pálida e inconsciente Sakura no muy lejos de donde se hallaba. Dudó al imaginar el dolor provocado por la situación que la joven podría estar sufriendo, dudó al imaginar a su esposa en las mismas condiciones y…sin embargo, la ambición volvió a llenar su corazón invadiendolo por completo y sin dejar lugar para pequeñas dudas. Animándolo así, a terminar lo que había empezado para llegar a ser al fin el jefe del clan más poderoso de China, y no sólo el "segundo clan más poderoso"

-Bien, cada uno a sus lugares, no debe faltar mucho para que esos imbéciles lleguen aquí. –ordenó Doyle.

-Señor, no falta mucho.

-Lo sé, Sota. El poder se concentra cada vez más y no debe faltar mucho para que estalle en forma catastrófica para la ciudad. Debemos apurarnos. –contestó Li, mientras terminaba de ponerse su traje de combate verde que tanto lo caracterizara de niño. Sólo que éste ahora tenía algunos arreglos, sus mangas no eran tan anchas como lo eran antes, ahora eran un poco más angostas proporcionándole al jefe una mejor movilidad. Ya no llevaba aquella especie de sombrero sobre su cabeza sino sólo sus suaves cabellos canela al aire; además de los usuales símbolos que el traje verde tenía bordado, ahora se añadían en sus mangas algunas inscripciones chinas bordadas hábilmente y que servían de protección ante ataques mágicos básicos que pudieran ocasionar daños graves en el joven chino.

-Sota, ¿Eriol está listo?

-El señor Hiragizawa aún está terminando de colocarse su traje

-¿Cuál traje?

-El que usó alguna vez siendo Clow Reed, según me dijo.

-No sabía que habías traído este traje. –dijo Tomoyo mientras terminaba de acomodar bien las solapas del traje de combate que antes pertenecía a Clow.

-Querida, este traje es de combate y me brinda cierta protección al igual que el traje de Shaoran. Además cuando vine aquí, sabía que tarde o temprano me enfrentaría a una pelea

-Y fue una agradable coincidencia que nuestros caminos se cruzaran

-No existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable. Mi destino era amarte, aunque la primera vez que nos vimos siendo niños no fui consciente de ello. –murmuró el inglés mientras depositaba un cálido beso en los suaves labios de la joven. –Te amo, de no ser porque lo siento con pasión creería que es imposible. Pues nunca hubiera imaginado que me acabaría enamorando de una forma tan intensa en cuestión de días. –le susurró a sus oídos

-Yo también te amo Eriol, nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado de esta forma, sintiendo lo que siento por ti. Siento que si te pierdo, muero así que por favor: vuelve con vida. Vuelve conmigo.

-Volveré por ti mi amor, y cuando vuelva quiero que estemos juntos. Por siempre, lo prometo. –le susurró antes de sellar su promesa de amor con un tierno pero a la vez demandante beso que quizás hubiera llegado a más de no ser porque un suave golpe en la puerta captó la atención de ambos. Y mientras lanzaba un suspiro resignado el inglés contestó

-¿Quién es la persona tan oportuna que golpea?

-Eriol, lo…siento. Mis disculpas si interrumpo pero debemos irnos. –contestó Shaoran algo apenado.

-Oh Li, pasa por favor. –dijo la joven de ojos azules mientras se liberaba de su amado que aún continuaba dándole ligeros besos en su pálido cuello, besos que le provocaban cosquillas y que a duras penas contenía. –No te preocupes, no interrumpes nada. Lo mejor será que se vayan ahora, o sino…no quiero ni pensar lo que le podría suceder a Sakura.

-Bien, vámonos Shaoran. Tomoyo tiene razón, lo mejor será apresurarnos.

-Esperen. –intervino nuevamente la estudiante universitaria. –Por favor cuídense mucho, y Li…desde que eras un niño haz dado todo por cumplir tus metas y temo que ahora puedas ser algo extremista. No mueras en esa pelea con la intención de sacrificarte por ella. No mueras por Sakura, vive por ella. Ustedes dos tienen cosas que aclarar y sé bien que ambos se quieren…mucho.

-Yo…yo traeré a Sakura, a salvo…ambos volveremos. –balbuceó el joven chino poniéndose completamente rojo, lo que motivó una sonora carcajada en su compañero inglés.

-Bien, ahora sí vamos. ¿Sota y Liu Jin nos acompañarán, verdad Shaoran?

-No, sólo Sota irá con nosotros. Prefiero que Liu Jin se quede aquí en protección de Daidouji y Kinomoto, es el más capacitado de todo el personal que queda aquí en la residencia.

-¿Qué harán con Kero y Yue? –inquirió Tomoyo

-Kerberos está despierto e insiste venir con nosotros, sin embargo Yue, es decir Tsukishiro, aún no despierta por lo que se quedará aquí con ustedes.

-Cuidense mucho, me siento culpable por permitir que Sebastian entrara en nuestras vidas…si algo les pasara…yo…

-Sh, querida por favor no digas más. –la calló Eriol mientras la abrazaba. –Nada es tu culpa, si el objetivo de Sebastian era relacionarse con ustedes con o sin tu ayuda lo hubiera logrado. Por favor, no te atormentes más mi amor

-Está bien, lo prometo. –dijo ella secándose las lágrimas que, rebeldes, había comenzado a resbalar por sus mejillas. Lo que provocó que su amado joven de ojos azules besara sus mejillas borrando con un suave beso el rastro de las lágrimas, y luego deslizándose hacia sus labios. Obviamente provocando el sonrojo del apenado Shaoran.

-Bien, vámonos de una buena vez. Volveré por ti, Tomoyo y junto a Shaoran traeremos a Sakura.

Fue así, como los guardianes Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun y Kerberos partieron hacia la torre de Tokyo acompañados del jefe del clan Li, Eriol y el siempre leal Sota Xing. Dejando en la gran residencia Li a un impotente Toya, una angustiada Tomoyo y a un inconsciente Yukito.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a la gran torre pero no sin gran esfuerzo. Las grandes fuerzas oscuras que rodeaban a la torre provocaban debilidad en todos ellos, además la tormenta de rayos seguía azotando a la ciudad y el hecho de estar en el interior de una gran estructura de hierro no les provocaba "bienestar". Pues cabía la posibilidad de que un rayo diera con la torre y destruyera todo, ciertamente era Sota quien iba a mencionar esto y agregar de que quizás la torre estaba protegida por algo cuando un desgarrador grito los dejó congelados a todos. Un grito lleno de angustia, dolor y desesperación, un grito que solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

-¡Sakura! –gritaron todos al unísono apretando su paso y dirigiéndose con gran velocidad al piso más alto de la torre. Que era de donde aquel desgarrador grito parecía provenir.

Cuando al fin llegaron lo que vieron les dejó sin habla, mudos de espanto. El último piso de la torre, que usualmente era utilizado como mirador por lo que sólo contaba con algunos bancos y una tienda de bebidas, estaba totalmente desierto. El suelo se veía completamente destruido con unas raíces negras que lo cubrían, pero no fue eso lo que los dejó espantados. Fue la gran especie de "altar" que se erguía en el centro del mirador, un alto altar formado de aquellas nudosas raíces negras que todo lo cubrían y en lo alto de aquella extraña construcción, se hallaba Sakura. Unas raíces sobresalían y ella estaba sujeta a ellas por sus muñecas, la antigua cardcaptor apenas tocaba la superficie del altar con sus rodillas puesto que ni siquiera estaba de pie. Pero lo alarmante era ver lo pálida que se encontraba, aquellas raíces negras y filosas se estiraban como enredaderas por sus brazos haciendo correr de estos hilos de sangre espesa que caían constantemente. La situación era alarmante, sólo faltaba una cruz a la espalda de la joven de ojos verdes y cualquiera que viera la situación desde un lugar lejano pensaría que la joven estaba crucificada.

-¡SAKURA! –gritó horrorizado Shaoran avanzando directamente hacia el lugar donde la joven se hallaba pero cuando estaba a metros de llegar a ella una extraña corriente de fuego se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Shaoran ten cuidado! –gritó Sota, sumamente preocupado

-¡Dragón de agua, ven! –invocó el joven chino provocando que una serpenteante corriente de agua extinguiera el fuego sin esfuerzo.

-Vaya, me sorprende que te hayas tardado tanto Shaoran. Creí que estarías en la torre apenas salieras de ese callejón. –dijo a modo de saludo Sebastian.

-Maldito, ¿¡qué le hiciste!? –gritó el aludido mientras que con su gran espada arrojaba una columna de fuego hacia quien suponía era su atacante. Fuego, que Doyle redujo a la nada con facilidad.

-Oh por favor, no seas patético. Con tus insignificantes poderes no podrás contra mí, por eso te traje a alguien…a tu medida. Zhao, compañero, saluda a nuestros recién llegados.

Y ante las palabras del inglés la figura encapuchada de Yugo Zhao surgió de la oscuridad acompañado por alguien más cuyo rostro no era visible.

-Zhao, no me sorprende que estés involucrado en esto

-¿Quién es este sujeto? –espetó Kerberos irritado

-Jefe del clan Zhao, segundo clan más importante y poderoso de China después del clan Li. –informó con rapidez el joven Sota

-Sebastian, ¿qué es lo que buscas con tus actos? –preguntó con frialdad el hasta ahora entonces mudo, Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Mi querido primo, algo simple como convertirme en el hechicero más poderoso de los tiempos y quedarme con la llave de la vida. Oh, y también destruirte. –añadió con perversidad.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien llamar de esa forma al báculo de la estrella. –murmuró el aludido ignorando lo último que había dicho su "querido" primo.

-Estaba escrito que la llave del libro Clow llevaría el poder de las estrellas y sería capaz de crear seres mágicos, en nuestro clan siempre le hemos llamado de esa forma. Después de todo es lo que siempre hemos anhelado y ahora al fin lograremos tenerla.

-¿Tu clan? ¿De qué hablas? No hay un clan de Magia del Caos –repuso Shaoran sin dejar de mirar a Zhao con el temor de que lo atacara por la espalda

-Si somos un clan, uno muy pequeño que ni siquiera puede llamarse un clan propiamente dicho. Pero es más que evidente que no seríamos tan estúpidos de salir a la luz y quedar a merced del Consejo, ¿no crees? En fin, basta de charla. Que comience el espectáculo.

Y antes de que los demás reaccionaran Doyle se movió con rapidez acompañado por seis sombras que lo rodeaban en círculo. Fue el inglés quien con un ágil salto se situó en lo alto de aquel altar parado justo al lado de la inconciente figura de Sakura mientras los seis encapuchados que anteriormente rodeaban a Doyle se situaban al pie de la construcción oscura en posición de ataque dispuestos a luchar contra Eriol, Sota y los guardianes, y antes de que Shaoran pudiera unirse a sus compañeros una gruesa barrera de fuego lo separó de los demás dejándolo a merced de Yugo Zhao.

-Nunca creí que podrías caer tan bajo, Zhao. Hasta un perro tiene más dignidad que tu. –dijo Li escupiendo las palabras.

-Como un perro quedarás tu cuando acabe contigo y mi clan se yerga sobre el tuyo. –y dicho esto, la lucha comenzó.

Yugo atacó con ferocidad al jefe del clan Li, con su magia. La magia del fuego.

Y aunque Shaoran logró esquivar la mayoría de los ataques y repelerlos con ataques de agua, no pudo evitar comenzar a sufrir pequeños cortes en sus manos y su rostro, ocasionados por las veces que caía al suelo esquivando los ataques de su contrincante y lastimándose con las filosas raíces negras que se extendían por todo el suelo.

Por su parte, Eriol, Sota y los guardianes no la pasaban mejor. Habían sido Spinel Sun y Kerberos quienes habían comenzado el ataque uniendo sus fuerzas y atacando con todo su poder, a pesar de que la Bestia del Sello se encontraba débil, pero con una lluvia de púas completamente negras lanzadas por uno de sus contrincantes habían acabado con profundos cortes

-¿Cómo puede ser que los únicos seres mágicos creados en el mundo sean tan débiles? –había reído Sebastian

-No me incluyas en la misma bolsa, Doyle. –repuso Ruby Moon volando hacia él y atacándolo con sus cristales de poder, pero no pudo llegar a menos de un metro de él cuando el inglés repelió su ataque y lanzó una ráfaga de un negro viento que lanzó a la guardiana hasta la otra punta del mirador haciéndola chocar contra uno de los duros hierros de la torre.

-Insisto, son seres débiles.

-El juego termina aquí y ahora, Sebastian. –advirtió Eriol mientras su báculo, conjurado por su mente, aparecía en su mano derecha y su insignia mágica brillaba más que nunca en el suelo mientras giraba en torno a él. –Has causado suficiente daño. –y con una inclinación de su báculo hacia Doyle invocó un fuerte rayo de luz azulada. Sin embargo, antes de que aquel poderoso rayo tocara si quiera un pelo de Sebastian uno de los Seis se interpuso y para la sorpresa de Sebastian, quedó inconsciente al recibir tal poderosa magia.

-Vaya, vaya Eriol. ¿Te has hecho más fuerte? Diría que me alegra por ti, pero en realidad me es indiferente. –replicó Sebastian con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Este sujeto no me gusta, está muy confiado de sí mismo y por si fuera poco tiene a Sakura en su poder.

-Kerberos, lo mejor será que vayas a ayudar a Li. –contestó Ruby Moon mientras se ponía de pie, ante la afirmación hecha por la Bestia del Sello

-No se preocupen. –refutó Li- todos pelearemos juntos, Zhao y Doyle no lograrán que peleemos por separado, estamos juntos en esto. –añadió mirando a cada uno de sus acompañantes y amigos y dando un leve asentimiento hacia su asistente, por el cual este dio un paso al frente extendiendo sus brazos a ambos lados mientras una leve corriente de aire lo rodeaba haciendo ondear sus ropas y sus cabellos. Y antes de que Spinel Sun preguntara qué era lo que sucedía, espirales acuáticos comenzaron a rodear los brazos del joven Sota mientras grandes columnas de agua comenzaban a surgir de los alrededores.

Poco tiempo fue el que le tomó a los Seis y a Zhao reaccionar y fue entonces cuando el jefe chino conjuró dos dragones de fuego a que atacaran al asistente. Ataque, que fue hábilmente repelido por Shaoran quien encerró las llamaradas con forma de dragón en una inmensa burbuja de aire mientras con un movimiento de su báculo, Eriol vaporizaba tan dañinas llamas. Pero los ataques no cesaron y esta vez fueron los Seis quienes intervinieron, dos de ellos dieron un formidable y sincronizado salto mientras al caer posaban su puño derecho sobre el suelo, provocando que este se moviera constantemente haciendo perder el equilibrio a más de uno. Antes de que los tres guardianes lograran poner fuera de combate a los dos encapuchados, los otros cuatro atacaron con intrincados saltos en el aire, confundiendo a los guardianes y antes de que reaccionaran ante la reacción de sus oponentes una lluvia de pequeñas lanzas oscuras y de gran filo los atacó provocándoles más cortes profundos. Seguido a eso, y ante un leve movimiento de la mano de Sebastian, las negras raíces que se extendían por toda la superficie se irguieron y atraparon con una gran enredadera a los heridos guardianes que no pudieron más que gritar de dolor.

Y fue ese grito, ese grito de tres criaturas mágicas sufriendo lo que sacó de su inconsciencia a Sakura.

Ojos celestes de un pálido tono que rozaba el plateado se abrieron con lentitud para el gran alivio de Tomoyo.

-Yue, ¿te encuentras bien? Me has dado un gran susto

-¿Qué sucedió? –replicó el guardián de la luna sentándose en la gran cama que ocupaba.

-No lo sé, estabas inconsciente pero en la forma del joven Yukitoy de un segundo a otro te convertiste en Yue, pero nada sucedió…seguiste inconsciente

-No me refiero a eso, ¿qué sucedió con los demás?

-Esto…ellos fueron a la torre de Tokyo. –

Silencio.

-Fueron…a luchar. –completó Tomoyo ante el silencio de su aludido

Más silencio fue la respuesta de Yue, sin embargo esta vez se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir por la ventana más cercana.

-¡Espera Yue, estás muy débil y…!

-Mi dueña me necesita. –cortó fríamente el guardián. –Y mientras viva, haré lo posible por protegerla

-No es tu dueña, es tu amiga. –repuso con una sonrisa la joven de ojos azules. –Ella siempre ha querido ser tu amiga, no tu dueña. Y bueno, creo…creo que no puedo detenerte, sólo quiero pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, el guardián partió por la ventana perdiendose en el cielo en dirección a la torre de Tokyo. Sabía que algo malo sucedía, y lo sabía porque había sido Sakura quien se lo había dicho, así es.

Durante su estado de inconsciencia, el guardián había visto en una especie de sueño a su dueña. Una superficie oscura los rodeaba a ambos y en el centro, vestida con un angelical vestido blanco hasta sus rodillas y dos alas hermosas a su espalda, que el guardián supuso…serían por el poder de la carta Vuelo; Sakura le pedía ayuda, le pedía ser fuerte.

-Yue…por favor, protege a los demás, no dejes que nada malo suceda

-Pero Sakura, ¿qué sucederá contigo?-preguntó con gran preocupación el guardián, pues a pesar de ser siempre un ser inexpresivo esta vez las emociones lo desbordaban

-No te preocupes, pase lo que pase todo estará bien. –respondió la dulce joven de ojos verdes mientras se desvanecía en el aire como si fuera una mera ilusión.

Ahora que Yue recordaba estas breves palabras mientras se dirigía a toda la velocidad que sus alas le permitían hacia la torre, se decía a sí mismo que por nada en el mundo dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño a su dueña, a la única que después de Clow había sido una verdadera amiga para él.

-¡NOOO! ¡Detenganse, por favor! –gritó con desesperación la antigua cardcaptor mientras forcejeaba contra las raíces que la aprisionaban, provocando que más sangre se derramara por sus brazos como ríos inagotables. –Por favor Sebastian, detén todo esto. –sollozó

-Querida Sakura, esto no se detendrá hasta que YO así lo quiera, así que no te gastes en pedirme nada. –le respondió el inglés mientras limpiaba con delicadeza las lágrimas en el rostro de la muchacha.

-¡No la toques! ¡Aléjate de ella, maldito!

-Shaoran, tu tampoco estás en condiciones de exigir nada. Compañero Zhao, ¿por qué no terminas con él de una buena vez?

Pero esta vez fue Shaoran quien actuó con rapidez y antes de que Zhao pudiera reaccionar, lo atacó con el poder de su espada provocando una onda de poder que lo arrojó contra el extremo del mirador. Acto que provocó un débil grito en el acompañante de Zhao quien hasta ahora se había mantenido en las sombras sin actuar en lo más mínimo.

-Es tiempo de terminar Sebastian. –exclamó Eriol, y con un hábil movimiento hizo que las grandes raíces del suelo comenzaran a obedecerle atrapando en ellas a los cinco de los Seis malditos. Sota fue quien los rodeó con un espiral de agua empapándolos por completo y, acto seguido, fue Li quien invocó al dios del rayo provocando que los cinco individuos atrapados quedaran inconscientes al recibir tan grande descarga eléctrica.

-Eres el que sigue, Doyle. –afirmó con leve cansancio el jefe del clan Li, mientras se mantenía de pie con la ayuda de su gran espada y flanqueado por su leal asistente, Sota.

-Como ves, primo, no es necesario utilizar grandes poderes para atacar a alguien. También se puede recurrir a las leyes naturales: electrocuta a alguien empapado y lo dejarás fuera de combate en un según… -la reencarnación de Clow Reed no pudo terminar su frase, pues una gran llamarada de fuego los había atacado y a duras penas lograron evitar morir calcinados. Sin embargo fue la rápida reacción de Sota lo que extinguió el peligroso fuego y esta vez totalmente irritado fue Sebastian quien actuó.

-¡Detente grandísimo inútil, sólo eres un inútil! ¡TODOS LO SON! –y acto seguido atravesó el cuerpo de Yugo Zhao con una gran lanza totalmente negra, provocando que el jefe cayera inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡YUGOOO! –gritó de pronto la otra figura encapuchada que acompañaba al jefe y que había dado a conocer que era una bella mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Verdes como las esmeraldas, verdes como los de Sakura. –¡Yugo por favor, no mueras! Por favor, ¡POR FAVOR! –gritó mientras sollozaba inconteniblemente y se abrazaba al cuerpo de su marido.

-Lamento informarle que es muy tarde señora Zhao, o mejor dicho viuda de Zhao. La lanza con la que lo atravesé está envenenada así que ahora su marido ya no es más que un cadáver.

Ante los incontenibles sollozos y gritos de dolor de la joven, Sakura no pudo más.

-Sebastian, ¡BASTA! Por favor, detente. Te doy mi poder, no me negaré ¡pero deja libres a Kero, Spinel y a Ruby Moon! Deja que Eriol y Shaoran se vayan, ¡por favor!

-Siempre tan dulce, querida. Sacrificándote por los demás, pero en esta ocasión…si te sacrificas yo gano y ellos. –añadió señalando despectivamente a Eriol, Sota y Shaoran. –Pierden.

-Aléjate de ella. –gritó de nuevo Shaoran corriendo con su espada en alto hacia la cima de aquel altar donde Sakura y Sebastian se hallaban.

Pero ante un leve movimiento de la mano de Doyle, unas oscuras sombras envolvieron el cuerpo del joven chino y lo arrojaron con violencia hacia el gran ventanal del mirador. Ventanal que se rompió en mil pedazos haciendo caer al vacío a Li.

-¡SHAORAAAN! –gritó con desesperación la joven de ojos verdes. Y fue en ese momento, cuando en la desesperación que sentía su verdadero poder se desató.

Grandes alas blancas y puras surgieron a su espalda desprendiendo un brillante resplandor que encegueció a todos. Principalmente a Doyle quien cayó de lo alto del altar ante el gran resplandor. Las raíces que aprisionaban a la joven se disolvieron en un instante liberándola de sus ataduras y curando todos los cortes de su brazo, dejándola como nueva. Y fue cuando corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia los cristales rotos que habían quedado de la caída del joven jefe del clan Li, que se percató que alguien había evitado lo peor. Yue volaba suavemente, o más bien levitaba, sosteniendo el cuerpo malherido del joven chino y con una gran sonrisa, Sakura agradeció a su guardián mientras lo ayudaba a dejar a Shaoran en el suelo con gran cuidado.

-Gracias, Yue…gracias por venir. –dijo la antigua cardcaptor con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sus grandes alas se desvanecían suavemente.

-Siempre te protegeré, Sakura. –asintió el guardián lunar.

-Oh Shaoran…- sollozó de nuevo la joven. –Déjame curarte, por favor. –Y, recorriendo con sus pálidas manos las heridas del joven, cerrándolas y borrando de su cuerpo los rastros de sangre.

-Es…increíble. –murmuró Eriol, que se había acercado rápidamente a la escena acompañado de Sota.

Sin embargo fue Yue quien ahora estaba mudo de asombro, pero no asombro por los "nuevos dones" de su dueña, sino por la situación en la que se encontraban. El gran mirador de la torre de Tokyo se encontraba poblado de negras raíces, que el conocía bien pues no era la única vez que las veía, un alto altar formado de las mismas raíces se erguía en el centro del lugar, a su pie yacía adolorido Sebastian Doyle y frente a él totalmente inconscientes cinco hombres estaban enredados entre las raíces, mientras que un sexto también estaba inconsciente sólo que más lejos de allí. En el extremo del mirador una mujer lloraba inconteniblemente sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de un hombre, y al extremo opuesto sus compañeros Kerberos, Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon estaban inconscientes enredados a gran altura entre las mismas raíces negras y con graves cortes en sus cuerpos.

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, fue Doyle quien balbuceó…

-Eres…tú. ¡MALDITA ERES TÚ! –añadió gritando mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente invocando a su alrededor vientos oscuros que se arremolinaban furiosos. -¡ERES TU LA ÚLTIMA HECHICERA DE LA MAGIA DE LA VIDA!-

Pero antes de que Eriol, Sota, Shaoran o Yue pudieran atacarlo; los doblegó con sus fuerzas mientras estos caían con violencia al piso sintiendo un gran peso sobre ellos y sin poder moverse por más que lo intentaban

-¿¡Qué sucede!? –preguntó Sakura alarmada

-Él…él nos está inmovilizando. –respondió Shaoran a duras penas. –Ten cuidado…Sakura.

-¡Sebastian, detente!

Pero era tarde, el inglés lanzó aquellos remolinos en contra de la joven que gracias a su rapidez logró invocar mentalmente a su gran báculo de la estrella y gritar:

-¡Escudo!

-Ese insignificante escudo no te salvará de mi, querida –repuso con frialdad Doyle mientras lanzaba una lluvia de diminutas lanzas que provocaron leves cortes en la joven atravesando el poder de defensa de la carta Sakura.

Sin embargo para la gran sorpresa de Doyle, luego de un instante el escudo alrededor de la joven volvió a formarse con gran intensidad repeliendo sus ataques. Y la joven, saliendo de la protección de tan grande poder, atacó.

-¡Fuego! ¡Agua! –invocó. Pero con hábiles movimientos el inglés esquivó sus ataques. –Es suficiente Sebastian, me has hecho daño y no sólo a mi, A TODOS por culpa de tu ambición sin sentido.

-¿Ambición sin sentido? ¡Lo que tú dices no tiene sentido! No sabes lo que es ser rechazado por ser oscuro, por eso cuando tenga conmigo la llave de la vida, ¡PORQUE TE ASEGURO QUE LA TENDRÉ! Crearé nuevos guardianes y todos se rendirán ante mi gran poder, ¡admitiendo que soy mejor que ellos! –y con rapidez, el joven materializó su oscura espada negra y se acercó a la antigua cardcaptor comenzando a atacarla con el objetivo de herirla justo en su corazón. Pero a la rápida invocación de la carta Espada, Sakura logró defenderse.

Espadas chocaron y la desesperación de los únicos que aún estaban conscientes aumentaba cada vez más, ya eran varias las veces en las que Sakura casi caía al suelo por tropezar con las raíces y Sebastian aprovechaba eso para redoblar sus ataques. Fue así como la lucha terminó con Sakura sentada en el suelo y el filo de la negra espada de su contrincante apuntando directamente a su cuello. Sin dudar en cortarlo ante el menor movimiento de ella.

-¡Sakura! ¡Rayos, sin tan sólo pudiera moverme! –gritó con desesperación el jefe del clan Li.

-Es tu fin querida Sakura, que quede claro que yo soy tu dueño y siempre lo seré. El dueño de tu vida, quien te amó y te enamoró…y quien ahora te quita la vida. –pronunció Sebastian Doyle, que estaba parado amenazadoramente sobre ella.

Sakura cerró con fuerza sus ojos, esperando el ataque final, pues en su posición no tenía forma de atacar sin terminar con el cuello cortado. Pero después de dos segundos en los que creía que ya debería haber estado muerta, los abrió lentamente y lo que vio la dejó muda de espanto. Espanto y sorpresa.

Una negra lanza atravesaba el pecho de Sebastian, la misma lanza que había puesto fin a la vida de Yugo Zhao, lanza que ahora era empuñada por las blancas manos de Misa Zhao. Manos, que ahora retiraban con violencia la lanza del cuerpo inerte de Sebastian que al ser despojado de ella, cayó muerto sobre Sakura quien no pudo más que pronunciar un grito atroz.

Fueron Eriol y Yue quienes le quitaron de encima el cadáver de Doyle, mientras Shaoran la abrasaba con fuerza, como si la vida se le fuera en ello mientras no hacía más que murmurar su nombre preso del alivio que le ocasionaba tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos. Sana y salva. Pero antes de pronunciar algo más, fue un nuevo grito de negación de Sakura lo que lo devolvió a la realidad. Se giró con rapidez para ver qué era lo que había ocasionado tal grito, y se encontró con la figura de Misa empuñando contra su propio pecho la lanza envenenada que había matado a su esposo, suicidándose al acto y murmurando levemente un _Lo siento _antes de caer muerta al piso.

-¿Cómo están todos? –preguntó con preocupación Toya Kinomoto.

-Ellos…están bien, hermano. Sólo descansan. –suspiró una hermosa joven de ojos verdes.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo, Sakura. Aún te ves muy pálida y creo que ha sido un shock muy fuerte para ti todo esto, quizás también estás cansada por haber usado tanta magia. Después de todo fuiste tu quien curó las heridas de todos.

-Lo sé, hermano. Pero antes de ponerme a descansar tengo algo que hacer y no pienso pegar un ojo antes de hacerlo. –respondió la antigua cardcaptor mientras dirigía una mirada hacia una puerta lejana a la sala de estar donde se hallaba conversando con su hermano mayor.

-Si, supongo que deseas hablar con ese mocoso. -

Y antes de que la joven protestara en relación a la forma en que su hermano llamaba al joven Li, la puerta antes mencionada se abrió y el señor Fujiwara, máximo representante del Consejo en Japón, salió acompañado por cinco de sus asistentes y la cansada figura de Shaoran Li.

-Señorita Kinomoto, lamento mucho todo lo sucedido. Tenga por seguro que se castigará a los responsables severamente. –anunció Fujiwara a la levemente sonrojada joven de ojos verdes.

-No se preocupe señor Fujiwara, todos cometemos errores y estos hombre sólo han seguido el camino equivocado. Espero que se pueda encontrar a los demás miembros de su clan y hacerlos recapacitar para bien sobre sus actos, convirtiéndolos en mejores personas.

-Bien, todo está dicho. Sota, por favor acompaña al señor Fujiwara y a sus colegas a la salida. –intervino Shaoran mientras su eficaz asistente salía también de la habitación dirigiendo a los hombres.

Una vez que los hombres se fueron, incluído Toya Kinomoto, Sakura se decidió a actuar.

-Shaoran, yo… -vaciló. –Yo…quiero, hablar contigo y…

-Adelante Sakura, pasa a mi despacho. Podremos hablar tranquilamente. –respondió con una sonrisa que motivó un nuevo sonrojo en la joven.

-Gracias. –murmuró la joven mientras él cerraba con suavidad la puerta a sus espaldas. –Yo…quiero decirte que…

Nada, nada fue lo que la joven pudo decir pues sus labios habían sido sellados con un beso apasionado, desesperado ante la idea de nunca poder tocar esos delicados labios femeninos. Labios que transmitían todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro en un solo beso que cada vez se hacía más apremiante y que sólo se interrumpió cuando los jóvenes se permitieron respirar.

-Te amo, Sakura. Eres lo que más amo en todo este mundo, nací para amarte y conocerte, porque ahora que lo veo mi vida sin ti todo este tiempo ha sido vacía y sin amor. Eres mi fuerza vital, eres mi vida, Sakura. –susurró él mientras besaba lentamente su cuello, perdiéndose en las curvaturas de sus delicados hombros y aprisionando entre sus viriles brazos la fina cintura de la joven.

-¡Oh Shaoran! Yo también te amo, mi vida sin ti no hubiera tenido sentido si esta noche te perdía, hubiera muerto. Muerto de pena y me abría dejado matar por Sebastian para no tener que soportar el dolor de tu pérdida.

-Sh, no digas eso que la sola idea me enferma. Me enferma pensar en lo que ese sujeto te podría haber echo sólo por su estúpida ambición.

-A mi me enferma pensar en lo estúpida que he sido. –contestó la joven de ojos verdes mientras dos lágrimas rebeldes resbalaban por sus mejillas. –Antes dudaba de mis sentimientos por ti, sabía que algo muy fuerte me unía a ti pero creyendo que Sebastian era alguien honesto y bueno, temía de lo que sentía y es por eso que intentaba evitarte. Ahora me siento estúpida, todo esto tuvo que suceder para que al fin me diera cuenta de todo.

-Sakura, Sakura por favor no llores. Verte llorar es como si mil puñales se clavaran en mi corazón, no te preocupes por nada todo pasó. –dijo el joven chino mientras limpiaba con amorosa devoción las lágrimas del rostro femenino. –Nacimos para estar juntos y a pesar de nuestros obstáculos, siempre ha sido así. Te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré.

-Siento que yo nací para ti y tú naciste para mí, Shaoran. Y siempre, siempre te amaré y estaré a tu lado aún cuando haya mil obstáculos entre nosotros, lo prometo.

Y al igual que sus compañeros de primaria, ambos sellaron su promesa con un beso cargado de amor y pasión. Así estuvieron por largos minutos, besándose apasionadamente y liberando todo aquel amor que se tenían y que había estado conteniendo hasta ahora por el temor de ser rechazados el uno por el otro ante el gran abismo que antes los separaba.

Él la besó tiernamente y cuando sus bocas se separaban para tomar aire, continuaba con sus besos recorriendo las curvas de su cuello mientras ella acariciaba con devoción su sedoso cabello y se abrazaba aún más a él como si ambos quisieran fundirse en un solo ser.

-Shaoran…será mejor que vayamos con los demás…ellos…-no pudo decir más ya que sus labios fueron acallados por los de él.

-Lo que menos deseo en este momento, es separarme de ti, Sakura. –le respondió tomando aire entre beso y beso.

-Bueno, pero será mejor que lo hagan antes de que el joven Kinomoto venga para aquí. –interrumpió Eriol Hiragizawa desde el umbral de la puerta, con una muy divertida sonrisa y rodeando con su brazo la cintura de su novia.

-Pero, estamos muy contentos de que al fin estén juntos de nuevo. –añadió Tomoyo.

-¡ERIOL, TOMOYO! –gritaron al unísono los sorprendidos, acalorados y ahora apenados jóvenes.

-Pero Tomoyo, ¿acaso tú y Eriol? –preguntó con confusión Sakura, al ver la manera en que el inglés abrazaba a su amiga

-Tengo mucho que contarte, Sakura. –fue la respuesta que recibió de una muy ruborizada Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Oye, chino…más te vale que cuides muy bien a mi hermana porque de lo contrario te romperé la cara. –bufó Toya Kinomoto dos meses después mientras esperaba desde el umbral de la residencia Li, que todo estuviera listo para su partida.

-¡Hermano! –protestó la antigua cardcaptor

-No te preocupes Toya, ten por seguro que así será. Envíale mis saludos al señor Kinomoto.

-Y los míos también, hermano. Hace tiempo que no veo a papá, pero apenas pueda iré a verlos a los dos.

-Le enviaré sus saludos, con los de Tomoyo y Hiragizawa. Aún no puedo creer que esos dos hayan sido tan precipitados.

-Creo que todo en ellos ha sido precipitado. –rió Sakura. –Pero sólo espero que la estén pasando muy bien.

-¿Quién podría pasarla mal en su luna de miel, Sakura? –rió Shaoran.

-Igualmente creo que 20 años es muy pronto para casarse, son sólo dos mocosos. –respondió Kinomoto.

-Hermano, no seas así lo dices sólo porque nos llevas algunos años. Además si se aman deben disfrutar a pleno de ello. A propósito, tu también deberías buscar el amor y dejar de ser un gruñón.

-Cállate monstruo, el amor no es para mí. Nunca lo ha sido

-Por cierto, la señorita Mizuki me escribió hace unas semanas a mi antigua dirección y dijo que vendría en unos meses de visita a Japón

-Monstruo, te dije que te callaras. Sólo espero que ustedes dos no sean tan precipitados como Hiragizawa y Daidouji y esperen un poco más para casarse. –añadió mirando seriamente al jefe del clan Li, que ya empezaba a sudar con la fuerte mirada de su "cuñado"

-Eh…cuando Sakura y yo vayamos a visitarlos a Tomoeda tendrán noticias al respecto

-¿Cómo que noticias al respecto? ¡¿Acaso piensas desposar a mi hermana tan pronto?! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡¿Me oyes mocoso?!

-Hermano… -intervino temblando la antigua cardcaptor ante el estallido de celos de su superior. –Todo está listo, será mejor que no te demores o…

-¡Óyeme monstruo! ¿no piensas decir nada? Este mocoso anda dicien… OUCH. –fue la reacción del galeno ante el gran pisotón por parte de su hermana, quien luego procedió a empujarlo hacia la puerta del coche que lo esperaba listo para partir.

-Cuidate mucho, hermano. –le dijo abrazándolo a modo de despedida. –Y deja de ser tan celoso.

-Tu cuidate monstruo, a papá le agradará saber de ti. –repuso con una sonrisa el aludido, correspondiendo al abrazo de su hermana y luego ingresando al vehículo.

Partiendo al fin, hacia su natal Tomoeda.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos adentro, está refrescando un poco. –dijo al oído de la muchacha el jefe del clan Li mientras juntos ingresaban a la gran residencia. Donde una vez dentro y en su gran habitación, comenzaron a besarse con calor y pasión tal como lo hicieran la primera vez que se tocaran. Con la necesidad de sentir al otro y de transmitir su amor, esta vez fundiéndose por completo en un solo ser en la privacidad de la habitación y en la comodidad del lecho. Fundiéndose en uno solo, en un ser creado enteramente por amor, pasión y ternura; dejándose llevar por lo que sentían y expresándolo de la forma más pura conocida por ambos: haciéndose el amor con total ternura y devoción del uno por el otro.


	25. Capitulo final

**Capitulo 24**

****-¡Oh no, oh no, OH NO! ¡Es tarde, muy tardeee! ¡Me acosté a dormir muy tarde y ahora me he quedado completamente dormido! ¡Papá me dirá que debo ser más responsable y no quiero ser una molestia y… ARRGH! –la animada charla que el jovencito sostenía consigo mismo fue interrumpida por el fuerte golpe que se dio al tropezar con sus propias cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo en gran desorden.

-¡Ren! ¿estás bien? –preguntó alarmada una dulce niña de ojos color canela, que ingresó a la habitación de su hermano al oír tanto estruendo a esas horas de la mañana. –Hermano, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¡Nadeshiko! ¿Tu también te has quedado dormida? –preguntó con asombro el niño llamado Ren.

-No, mamá me ha enviado por ti. Dijo que lo mejor sería ver si estás despierto porque sino llegaríamos más tarde aún.

-¡¿Papá también te envió?!

-Noo. –contestó riendo la niña. –Ren, sabes que papá no se enfada contigo si te quedas dormido, sólo te dice que no debes ser un dormilón como lo era mamá.

-Pero es que quiero ser un orgullo para él. –murmuró el niño tomando su mochila listo para bajar a tomar un rápido desayuno.

-Sabes que eres su orgullo, hermano. No seas tonto. -respondió la niña

-Sólo el hijo de un monstruo puede hacer tanto ruido como un verdadero monstruo mayor.

-¡Tío Toya! –gritó la pequeña que bajaba acompañada por su hermano, y luego dando un salto a los brazos de su alto tío. -¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Acabo de hacerlo pequeña, justo a tiempo para oír los grandes estruendos que provocaba tu hermano al despertar. –rió el aludido, mientras revolvía cariñosamente los cabellos de su sobrino. –Eres igual a tu madre, Ren

-Pero mamá no se queda dormida nunca, tío. –musitó el niño mientras se abrazaba a las piernas del galeno

-Puede que ahora no, pero de niña si. Y muchas veces, ¿sabes que podía desayunar un gran plato de comida en tan sólo 5 minutos?

-Ooohhh. –fue la respuesta de los niños asombrados por lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Hermano…

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¿es cierto que podías desayunar en 5 minutos? –preguntaron al unísono los dos niños.

-Esto…eso no importa, niños. –respondió la antigua cardcaptor mientras una gotita de sudor surgía en su frente como señal de su incomodidad. –Será mejor que dejen a su tío y vayan a desayunar, bueno mejor dicho que Ren vaya a desayunar. Y tu padre te envía saludos querido, debió irse al Consejo antes de que bajes a desayunar te esperó pero ya se le hacía muy tarde.

-Oh, lo siento mucho. –murmuró apenado el pequeño.

-No te preocupes, tu padre es un cascarrabias que sólo al que sólo le importa el trabajo y sus responsabilidades. –susurró con complicidad Toya Kinomoto al oído del pequeño

-¡Papá no es así, tío! –rió la pequeña a su lado.

-Lo sabe, es sólo que le gusta molestarlo. ¡Ahora sí, dense prisa o llegarán tarde los dos! Ren, desayuna y tu Nadeshiko…este…acompaña a tu hermano en su desayuno.

-¡Si mami! –respondieron los dos niños

-Tus hijos están realmente hermosos, Sakura. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

-¿Y la pequeña Kioko? –preguntó con una sonrisa la joven de ojos verdes

-Se quedó con Kaho en el templo, aún no salía a la escuela.

-Si no puede venir a casa, pasaremos a visitarla en la tarde. ¿Estarás allí?

-No, tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina

-¿Sabes? Nunca en toda mi vida creí que terminarías trabajando como colega de Shaoran en una institución mágica. –rió la joven

-Yo tampoco. –suspiró él. –Pero el mocoso me ofreció ese puesto, ahora hace tanto, y no podía negarme. Después de todo, la investigación siempre ha sido lo mío y no hay mucha diferencia en hacerlo en una central policial a hacerlo en el Consejo de Magia de Oriente, ¿no es así?

-Es cierto –rió ella. –Bueno, debo irme Tomoyo me pidió ir a verla en su oficina antes de pasar al trabajo. Quiere mostrarme unos diseños que tiene en mente para que Nadeshiko y Ren usen en su próximo cumpleaños.

-Mientras no vista a Ren como una niña… -rió el galeno

-Hermano, ¿cómo crees? A propósito, ¿también saldrás ahora? Podemos ir juntos si quieres.

-No, pasaré a saludar a Sota y luego iré al Consejo

-Oh, Sota no está. Shaoran le dio el día libre y Nakuru no le dio tiempo ni a ponerse un abrigo cuando se lo llevó

-Aún no creo que esos dos estén juntos, son muy…peculiares.

-Tu sabes como es Nakuru y el pobre Sota sólo se deja llevar, aunque en realidad la quiere muchísimo. –rió la joven mientras se disponía a salir acompañada por su hermano mayor.

-Oye monstruo, yo conduzco me siento más seguro.

-¡Hermano no es la primera vez que conduzco a Tokyo!

-Lo sé, pero no confío en monstruos a la hora de conducir.

-¿Alguna vez dejarás de llamarme así? –bufó la joven de ojos verdes

-Nunca, así como tampoco dejaré de llamar mocoso al chino. –rió él.

Fue así como ambos partieron hacia Tokyo, en donde se encontraban las oficinas Daidouji, el Consejo de Magia Oriental y la sucursal central de Sweet Dreams, el adorable café del que Sakura era dueña y que poseía sucursales en varios puntos de Japón incluyendo Tomoeda, lugar donde ahora vivía junto a su familia, pero a pesar de eso eran varias las veces en las que tenía que ir a la sucursal central de Tokyo a solucionar leves inconvenientes o reunirse con nuevos proveedores. Durante su viaje, la dueña de Sweet Dreams no pudo evitar recordar todo lo sucedido hasta ahora en su vida.

Nueve años habían pasado de aquella terrible noche en la que la batalla entre Shaoran, Eriol, los guardianes y Sota se había librado contra Sebastian y sus subordinados junto a Yugo Zhao y su esposa. Aún recordaba como luego de aquel horrible acontecimiento el amor entre ella y su ahora esposo había crecido cada vez más y más a cada segundo que pasaban juntos.

Habían estado de novios durante casi un año a pesar de que los constantes celos de su hermano mayor entonces soltero, y no habían podido posponer más la boda debido a las insistencias de Ieran Li quien insistía en que a esas alturas el jefe del clan Li ya debía estar casado. Fue así, como en un hermoso día primaveral repentinamente Tomoyo llegó a su casa sacándola de allí casi a rastras hasta llevarla a la gran mansión que compartía con Eriol en su calidad de casados, mansión en la que para su gran asombro...Eriol no estaba presente.

-¡Ay amiga, hay mucho que hacer! Todo tiene que estar perfecto para ti, ¡hace meses que diseñé tu vestido y hoy lo lucirás espléndidamente!

-To…Tomoyo, ¿de qué hablas? –había preguntado ella completamente confundida

-Hablo de la sorpresa que hemos preparado Eriol y yo para ti y para Shaoran, ¡esta noche! Será realmente hermoso. –había contestado la joven Hiragizawa con ojos soñadores.

Y mientras tanto, en la residencia Li…Eriol Hiragizawa arrastraba a Shaoran, con ayuda de Sota, haciéndolo ingresar.

-¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos? –había preguntado el jefe del clan Li

-Hoy es la noche Shaoran, ¡¿qué más puede suceder?!

-¡¿EN SERIO, SOTA?! El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido…y yo… oh por todos los cielos, me siento muy nervioso de solo pensarlo. –había dicho completamente rojo, Shaoran

-Si dejaras de tomarte tan en serio tus responsabilidades y te divirtieras más, todo sería diferente Shaoran. –rió Eriol

Una hora después, una gran limosina negra se encontraba estacionada frente a la mansión Hiragizawa, con la elegante figura de Shaoran junto a la puerta trasera abierta de la limosina esperando por ella, su acompañante. Acompañante que era una hermosa joven de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y de un sedoso cabello de color amielado que caía ahora hasta su cintura, mientras que a la altura de su pequeña frente, surgía por su derecha una delicada trenza cascada que le daba un aspecto de ensueño.

Llevaba puesto un delicado vestido blanco que era bien ceñido al cuerpo hasta su cintura, donde después de un delicado moño caía ampliamente hasta sus rodillas. La parte superior del vestido, es decir de la cintura para arriba era de Acetato blanco con pliegues que le daban un agradable decorado al vestido, luego el cinto y el moño que lo unía con la falda era también blanco, mientras que la amplia falda que resaltaba la fina cintura de la muchacha pasaba de ser blanca (en la parte superior) yendo en un degradé verde. Es decir, tornándose cada vez más verde hacia el final del vestido, siendo que el tono más fuerte combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Su maquillaje era natural, haciendo resaltar dichos ojos, y todo estaba combinado con unas sandalias plateadas de tiras que decoraban sus finos pies.

Pero fue cuando vio a su novio, cuando cayó en la cuenta de la hermosa noche que pasarían. Él la esperaba en un fino y hermoso traje negro que se ceñía perfectamente al cuerpo del galán haciendo resaltar su exquisita figura atlética y sus anchos hombros, mientras que en el bolsillo delantero del traje, se veía un pañuelo de seda verde estratégicamente colocado para que la pareja estuviera a juego.

-Estás…realmente, hermosa. –había dicho él fuertemente sonrojado, mientras ella descendía por las escalinatas de la mansión.

-Tu también, Shaoran. –fue su respuesta, igualmente sonrojada.

Él había tomado su mano ayudándola a descender de la escalinata, y después de un instante de mirarse con pasión fijamente a los ojos había sido Eriol quien los había apremiado a subir a la limosina.

-Vamos, vamos tendrán tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que quieran esta noche. –les había dicho con un brillo pícaro en sus azules ojos, mientras los despedía acompañado por su esposa: Tomoyo.

Y fue así, como después de un corto viaje a un restaurant italiano que había sido reservado exclusivamente para ellos. El lugar estaba totalmente ambientado para la ocasión, delicados pétalos de rosas se esparcían por el suelo y una exquisita cena los esperaba en medio de aquel mar de rosas y decoraciones elegantes. Después de una charla tímida, habían bailado al compás de una relajante música que inspiraba la más grande ternura en ellos. Sakura aún recordaba lo nervioso que se veía Shaoran mientras bailaban, parecía no decidirse por algo pero cuando la pieza había terminado él la había inclinado en sus brazos besando su cuello con devoción y aspirando su suave perfume. Luego, la liberado de sus brazos mientras besaba tiernamente sus manos y la miraba con su característica intensidad directo a sus ojos.

-Sakura, eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida. –había dicho. –Daría la vida una y mil veces por ti y jamás me arrepentiría de ello, en este tiempo que llevamos juntos descubrí que todo este tiempo lejos de ti ha sido vacío y triste. Gracias a ti, soy quien soy, porque tú me enseñaste a vivir y a luchar. Te amo no sólo por ser como eres, sino también por como me haces ser cuando estoy a tu lado. Si no te hubiera conocido no dudo en que ahora sería una persona fría y sumamente seria, sí más serio de lo que suelo ser. –rió. –Que probablemente estaría casado por obligación con alguien a quien ni siquiera amaría de la forma en la que te amo a ti. Eres mi vida y nací para amarte. Y te amaré aún en la otra vida, porque sería imposible para mí no hacerlo. Es por eso… -dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante ella galantemente. –Que te quiero pedir por favor, que te cases conmigo.

A estas alturas del discurso de su amado, ya había derramado más de una lágrima de felicidad y sin dudarlo dijo que sí.

-¡Oh Shaoran! ¡Por supuesto que sí! Me haría la mujer más feliz del mundo ser tu esposa, porque te amo…te amo con todo lo que soy y nunca podría haber sido de otra manera. –le había respondido mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos. –Eres parte de mi, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás, y las palabras no alcanzan para expresar lo mucho que te amo. Pero te amo, con todo mi ser, con toda mi magia y con todo lo que soy capaz de darte.

La boda había sido apenas un mes después, ahora recordaba con mucha gracia las insistencias de su suegra Ieran Li, en que la boda se realizara cuanto antes ya que a estas alturas el jefe del clan Li ya debía estar casado. Todo había sido de ensueño y se había organizado en Hong Kong, con la presencia del clan, las familias y amigos más cercanos. Eriol y Tomoyo habían sido los que les habían reglado el viaje de bodas, un viaje inolvidable que había traído como agradable consecuencia el nacimiento de sus adorables gemelos: Nadeshiko y Ren. Y tiempo después, una vez que todo había sido dispuesto se habían mudado a Tomoeda, incluso Tomoyo y Eriol, donde ahora vivían en paz y sus hijos, junto a los de Tomoyo y la hija de su hermano, asistían a la misma primaria en donde ellos se habían conocido.

De vuelta a la realidad, ahora Sakura miraba el semblante alegre de su hermano, haber encontrado el amor de nuevo lo había convertido en una persona menos gruñona de lo normal. Kaho Mizuki había llegado, tres meses después de la noche en la torre de Tokyo y habían sido tres años los que les habían tomado a ella y Toya finalmente casarse. Casamiento que llevó al nacimiento de la pequeña Kioko Kinomoto, una adorable niña de seis años que había heredado los bellos rasgos de su madre pero que a veces se alteraban por el carácter de su padre que corría por sus venas.

-Aquí termina la travesía monstruo. –dijo él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. –Yo recorreré el poco camino que queda hasta el Consejo a pie, lo mejor será que subas a ver a Tomoyo. –añadió señalando el edificio frente al que estaban estacionados.

-Si…nos veremos después, hermano.

Luego de despedirse de Kinomoto, Sakura Li se dirigió a las oficinas de su amiga, quien ahora además de dirigir la compañía de juguetes de su madre comenzaba a lanzarse en el mundo de la moda infantil.

-Hola Tomoyo. –saludó, luego de que la secretaria de la joven Hiragizawa anunciara su llegada.

-¡Sakura! Me alegra mucho verte, te estaba esperando, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Cómo están los pequeños Nadeshiko y Ren?

-Muy bien, ahora están en la escuela aunque están muy ansiosos por su cumpleaños. –rió la antigua cardcaptor.

-Oh, ¡sólo tienes que ver los adorables trajecitos que confeccioné para ellos! ¡El de Nadeshiko hace resaltar sus ojos canela y su adorable cabello color miel, mientras que el de Ren también hace destacar sus hermosos ojos verdes y ni hablar de su hermoso cabello del mismo color que Shaoran!

-Aún no puedo creer lo detallista que eres, Tomoyo. –rió la joven Li.

-Para hacer algo perfecto, se debe ser detallista, ¡y los atuendos de aquellos dos angelitos deben ser per-fec-tos! Al igual que los de mis pequeños Kio y Aya, ¡serán unas parejitas perfectas!

-No olvides que también Kero pidió algún pequeño decorativo para él

-Jamás me olvidaría de mi pequeño Kero, ¡tengo un moño ideal para él!

Dos días después, una gran fiesta infantil se celebraba en la nueva residencia Li en Tomoeda, los niños corrían de aquí para allá jugando y gritando de felicidad. Nadeshiko y Ren festejaban sus nueve años acompañados de su prima Kioko, de seis, Kio Hiragizawa de siete, Ayame Hiragizawa (a quien todos llamaban Aya) de ocho, y todos sus compañeros de la primaria Tomoeda.

-Se ven realmente felices. –susurró a espaldas de la joven Li, su esposo mientras la abrazaba tiernamente

-Así es Shaoran, estoy tan feliz de verlos así que no te das una idea. –sonrió ella.

Ambos se encontraban en la cocina del hogar y Sakura preparaba más bocadillos para llevarles a los niños mientras los observaba por uno de los grandes ventanales que daban hacia el jardín donde todos se encontraban, felices y sin preocupaciones. Y, aprovechando ese instante de "privacidad" Shaoran la había seguido y ahora la aprisionaba con sus brazos susurrando palabras de amor a su cuello, lo que motivó que la joven de ojos verdes se girara y le diera un amoroso beso en los labios. Beso que creció cada vez más y más, hasta que la joven tuvo que detenerlo.

-Shaoran, basta. –murmuró acalorada. –Podría entrar alguien y nos vería, ¿qué tal si nos ven los niños?

-Tienes razón. –suspiró resignado. –Pero eso no te salvará de mi esta noche. –rió

-Nunca hubiera creído que el Shaoran Li, tan tímido que conocí en la primaria ahora sería un hombre tan apasionado. –sonrió ella mientras depositaba un beso fugaz sobre los labios de su esposo. –Será mejor que vayamos, o seguro mi hermano vendrá a buscarnos sólo para molestarnos. Además Kero también está impaciente por más dulces, aunque deba comerlos a escondidas.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, por lo menos Tsukishiro lo controla un poco.

-Pobre Yukito, Yue tampoco debe estar disfrutando ponerle límites. –rió ella.

Acto seguido se dirigieron hacia el jardín donde todos se hallaban y compartieron el resto de la tarde en agradable compañía de los niños, sus amigos de siempre y algunos padres que también se habían quedado en el cumpleaños de los gemelos y que eran buenos amigos de los Li.

La tarde transcurrió sin incidentes y los adorables niños de ojos azules que eran Kio y Aya se despidieron de sus amigos muy alegremente mientras partían hacia sus hogares, al igual que Kioko y sus padres y los demás amiguitos de la primaria de Nadeshiko y Ren.

Horas más tarde, los esposo Li disfrutaban de su privacidad mientras se murmuraban palabras de amor y pasión, fundiéndose en un solo ser de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho más de una vez y prometiéndose que pasara lo que pasara, todo estaría bien. Y que no habría obstáculo que les impidiera estar juntos.

Mientras que en ese mismo momento los pequeños mellizos pronunciaban al unísono el extraño nombre que una carta rosada tenía acompañado por la figura de una mujer.

-Vien…to. –habían dicho, mientras ráfagas de viento giraban alrededor de los pequeños y hacían volar las demás cartas que se hallaban en aquel extraño libro rosado que habían encontrado en la tarde.

-¡Ciérralo Nadeshiko! –gritó Ren quien tenía en su poder la carta Viento.

Y, cumpliendo las órdenes de su hermano cerró con rapidez el libro evitando que al menos 10 cartas más se escaparan.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –gritó en ese momento el pequeño Kero, que había ingresado con rapidez a la habitación de los niños. -¡¿HAN LIBERADO LAS CARTAS?! ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?

-No lo sé, Kero. –contestó Ren. –Encontramos este libro y leímos lo que decía una de las cartas que había en él, luego un gran viento nos envolvió y muchas cartas salieron volando.

-Al menos no han escapado Tierra y Fuego. –suspiró la Bestia del Sello mientras revisaba las cartas que habían quedado.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntaron en ese momento Sakura y Shaoran que habían dejado de lado sus placeres matrimoniales para acudir a revisar qué era lo que había desatado el poder de las cartas Sakura.

-¡Sakurita! ¡Los niños han liberado las cartas! –explicó el guardián

-¡¿QUÉEE?!

-Eso quiere decir que tienen magia. –murmuró asombrado el jefe del clan Li

-Así es. –Aceptó Kerberos. – ¡Y también quiere decir, que su nueva misión como cardcaptors ha comenzado! –añadió señalando a los confundidos mellizos.

Mientras tras el asombro y preocupación inicial, ahora Sakura y Shaoran sonreían con orgullo observando a sus hermosos hijos, que ahora comenzarían con la misión de juntar las cartas Sakura. Cartas que en un principio los unieron a ellos.


End file.
